Para demostrame que puedo
by maskielyn.chavarria
Summary: Es una historia que combina los 4 universos de tortugas ninja que conozco. Se trata de Mikey, en sus diferentes versiones y con sus diferentes problemas, dándose cuenta de lo que puede hacer y de lo que vale. Disclaimer: nada que tenga que ver con el universo de TMNT e pertenece, sino que solo lo uso para los fcs (pobres de ellos) así que disfruten leer mis locuras. Si quieren.
1. Maelström del cielo

**Para Demostrarme Que Puedo** _Dios no elige a los preparados, prepara a los elegidos._

 **Capitulo 1- Maelström del cielo**

 **Dimensión A-N-T-I-K. Nueva York (TMNT 1987) UN CALLEJON CUALQUIERA. 11:30 P.M.**

En un callejón, oscuro y a la vez iluminado por la Luna una pelea entre ninjas se llevaba a cabo. Rafael derribaba a sus enemigos con cierta facilidad, Donatello esquivaba y devolvía golpes sin pena ni prisa, Leonardo ayudaba a sus hermanos tras acabar con sus enemigos y Miguel Ángel brincoteaba y esquivaba, pero cuando devolvía los golpes perdía el equilibrio y acababa en el piso o estrellado contra algún muro

-¡auch!- exclamo Miguel al chocar contra un basurero tras tratar de devolver el ataque a un ninja del pie –demonios- refunfuño y el ninja lo pateo impulsándolo contra uno sus hermanos, Leo en este caso

-¡Miguel!- exclamo Leo al ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo, Miguel se incorporo y corrió hacia el ninja para después propulsarse contra él y esquiva dos ataques. Luego le dio una patada y el ninja retrocedió aturdido

-¡je! ¡Toma eso!- se mofo Miguel y el ninja le devolvió un golpe en el estomago que lo obligo a arrodillarse, tres ninjas más lo rodearon –ugh… ¿cuatro…contra uno?- se pregunto mirándoles fijamente mientras sostenía su estomago. Los cuatro ninjas alzaron sus armas. Una katana, una guadaña, un Bo y un mazo.

De pronto Miguel escucho un estruendo y, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que sus enemigos habían sido derrotados y estaban inconscientes a su alrededor; ahí parados estaban sus hermanos -¡chicos!- exclamo alegremente

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Leo seriamente mientras se acercaba a su hermanito

-esta todo golpeado, Leo…- dijo Donatello arrodillándose junto a ellos –no está bien

-es su propia culpa por ser tan débil- espeto Rafael

-Rafa…- le regaño Leo

-no me vengas con "Rafa", Intrépido; ¡pudieron haberlo matado!

-me temo que él tiene razón- dijo Donatello mirando seriamente a Miguel –es tu culpa por no pelear lo suficientemente bien- Miguel se sorprendió al oír aquello

-¿cómo dices, Don?- pregunto Miguel sin embargo quien contesto fue Rafa

-si fueras más fuerte no hubiéramos tenido que salvarte

-¡yo soy fuerte!- exclamo Miguel y miro a Leo -¿verdad?- el de azul se quedo en silencio y bajo la mirada, sus tres hermanos le miraron sorprendidos -¿Leo?

-pues…- el de azul no lo miraba –si entrenaras como debes….- Leo miro por fin a su hermano de naranja –serias un mejor luchador y…no tendríamos que salvarte-. Miguel miro a su hermano mayor y luego bajo la mirada. Entonces los tres creían que él no era bueno

-comprendo- dijo el de naranja y se puso de pie lentamente, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de ese lugar mientras cojeaba levemente

-Miguel- le llamo Leo

-Leo- Miguel respiro profundamente –por favor, déjenme solo- la voz de Miguel sonaba seria, algo demasiado raro en él, luego dio un salto y subió a la escalera contra incendios del callejón

-¡Miguel, espera!- espeto Donatello y subió junto a él –no lo dijimos para herir tus sentimientos- Miguel brinco nuevamente y subió al tejado del edificio, Don le siguió –hermano, por favor…- Don trataba de detener a su hermano pero él ni siquiera lo miraba. Rafa y Leo subieron también y vieron como Miguel seguía caminando lejos de Don

-Miguel- dijo Rafa, en verdad sentía haberlo hecho sentir mal pero lo que había dicho lo dijo para evitar que su hermano siguiera siendo un debilucho así que no podía disculparse –no seas un bebé- Miguel freno -nosotros…

-¿soy un bebé por pedirles que me dejen solo?- dijo el anaranjado sin mirar a sus hermanos, ellos no tenían respuesta para eso así que guardaron silencio –dijeron lo que tenían que decir, ahora déjenme solo- dijo él secamente y comenzó a correr lejos del lugar

-¡Miguel!- le llamo Leo y corrió tras él, pero era bien sabido que Miguel era el más veloz de los cuatro, así que más temprano que tarde las tres tortugas mayores le perdieron la pista y se separaron para buscarlo. Mientras tanto Miguel los observaba desde arriba de una torre de agua situada encima de un hotel de ladrillos rojos que sus hermanos habían dejado pasar desapercibido debido a que solo lo buscaban a él.

La tortuga se sentó encima de la torre de agua y abrazo sus rodillas –no sabía que pensaban eso de mí- declaro –bueno, obvio yo siempre he pensado eso de mí. Soy débil- afirmo –pero en realidad soy el menos importante, por algo soy el menor, así que… ¿Qué más da si muero? Además no es como si pudiera mejorar, he intentado mejorar más en casa pero…nada de lo que hago parece funcionar, es como si…- Miguel se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que él no podía mejorar estando en casa, jamás podría. Lo suyo no eran los entrenamientos de Splinter, él necesitaba algo más -¿pero qué?- se pregunto en voz alta antes de hundir su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Justo en ese momento un trueno enorme resonó en toda la ciudad y Miguel levanto la cabeza repentinamente, las nubes sobre su cabeza comenzaban a arremolinarse y ennegrecerse, los relámpagos no tardaron en empezar a caer y los truenos se hicieron aun más atronadores -¡¿pero qué…?!- Miguel se puso de pie en el mismo instante en que un ventarrón comenzó a soplar ferozmente. La tortuga salto de la torre de agua cuando un trueno cayó en el pararrayos del edificio, a tan solo dos metros de él

-debo ir a casa ahora- dijo Miguel, pero en cuanto quiso empezar a correr el viento lo levanto y comenzó a alzarlo hasta el cielo -¡hey! ¡No! ¡Auxilio!- grito Miguel mientras era elevado en el aire. Sin embargo el suelo se alejaba cada vez más de él y él del suelo -esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Miguel cuando se percato que el cielo se asemejaba a un horrible remolino de nubes negras de cuyo interior salía un brillo púrpura y blanco semejante al color del Kraang.

Momentos después un montón de objetos diversos, rocas, electrodomésticos, partes de autos, etc; comenzaron a pasar junto a él, todos absorbidos por el remolino, Miguel se percato de que al llegar al centro del remolino las cosas desaparecían sin dejar rastro

-no puede ser, ¿el Kraang…?- Miguel no acabo su comentario antes de oír el grito de una mujer y mirar hacia abajo, Abril estaba arrodillada en el suelo rodeada de Casey, sus hermanos y su Sensei en un callejón _"¿me estaban buscando?"_ se pregunto Miguel. Entonces lleno sus pulmones de oxigeno y se dispuso a gritar _"soy el que menos importa"_ ese pensamiento hiso que se detuviera antes de gritar y el enorme remolino. Mejor dicho, la enorme luz, se lo trago.

Pero mientras se internaba en este Miguel fue capaz de recordar algo que le dijo Donatello sobre un enorme remolino que se formaba cerca de Noruega. El remolino más mortal y peligroso de los siete mares, llamado Maelström _"caeré en el Maelström del cielo"_ fue lo último que pensó la tortuga antes de apretar fuertemente los ojos y desaparecer dentro de la luz.

Un momento después todo volvió a la normalidad en la ciudad de Nueva York.

 **Dimensión F-I-R-S-T. Nueva York (TMNT 2003) DOJO 11:30 P.M.**

En la guarida del Clan Hamato, justo en el dojo, el maestro Splinter le daba a sus cuatro discípulos una de esas lecciones aburridas pero muy útiles para la vida -despejen su mente de todo pensamiento y duda…- la voz del maestro Splinter se oía tranquila y serena en el dojo mientras caminaba alrededor de sus discípulos, quienes se hallaban sentados en la posición de loto justo delante de él –sientan como la energía del universo fluye hacia ustedes y se interna en sus sistemas- la anciana rata mutante caminaba sin prisa apoyándose en su bastón mientras observaba a sus hijos pero principalmente a uno de ellos.

Splinter sabía que Leonardo no tendría problemas con la meditación así que solo paso junto a él, al mismo tiempo le dio un pequeño golpe a Donatello para que olvidara sus experimentos y poso una mano gentilmente sobre la cabeza de Rafael para recordarle que respirara profundo. Pero Miguel Ángel…ese era el problema. Su cuarto hijo no podía concentrarse, siempre le era difícil concentrarse en todo

Mike respiraba demasiado ruidosamente y movía mucho la cabeza y los hombros para destensar los músculos y tragaba saliva constantemente, Splinter creía que era por falta de concentración, pero era todo lo contrario. Miguel NO podía concentrarse, eso de la meditación era aburrido. De pronto se hiso el silencio, Mike abrió un ojo y luego el otro, su Sensei no estaba por ningún lado y sus hermanos estaban en trance; entonces se puso de pie muy lentamente y camino hacia la salida del dojo

-¿vas a alguna parte, hijo mío?- Mike dio un respingo

-Sensei…- la tortuga se volteo y respiro hondo –me asustaste

-hijo mío…- dijo Splinter -¿ocurre algo malo?- Mike miro extrañado a su padre ante tal pregunta

-¿de qué o que, Sensei?

-no has podido entrar en trance como tus hermanos

-oh, eso…- Mike desvió la mirada hacia sus hermanos poco dispuesto a admitir frente a su padre que no podía concentrarse debido a lo aburrido que le parecía la lección. Splinter intuyo esto y pregunto

-¿hay algo que desees contarme?

-pues…- Mike desvió la mirada y se rasco el brazo con nerviosismo, realmente no quería decírselo pero sabía que callarse no era la mejor opción –es solo que…esto es…aburrido- Splinter se movió rápidamente y le dio un bastonazo a su hijo en la cabeza que le hiso producir un sonoro grito. Lo que despertó a sus hermanos y les hiso voltear hacia donde ellos estaban

-Miguel Ángel- dijo Splinter severamente –la concentración es una habilidad que todo ninja debe adquirir para alcanzar su desarrollo pleno. Es cierto que no es muy emocionante, pero es tu deber como ninja el aprenderla

-pero, Sensei…- se quejo Mike, aunque sabía que podía confiar en su padre se negaba a admitir abiertamente que la verdadera razón por la que no quería seguir adelante con ese ejercicio era porque no lograba concentrarse. Aunque tratara aquello era muy difícil para él

-no gaste saliva, Sensei- dijo Rafael viniendo junto a ambos –ese zoquete no podría concentrarse aunque su vida dependiera de ello- se mofo el de rojo

-¡oye!- espeto Mike

-eso es debido al TDAH- explico Don ahora parado junto al de rojo –Mike no puede concentrarse debido a su trastorno

-ah, pero si fuera un videojuego no tendría problema- replico Rafa

 _-touché_ \- espeto Don sonriendo burlonamente –para cosas sin sentido como esa no tiene TDAH

-ya basta, chicos- dijo Leo, parado junto a Mike

-¡oh, vamos! Reconócelo, Intrépido- dijo Rafa –hasta tu mismo le has dado un montón de sermones sobre su falta de concentración y su poco interés en el entrenamiento

-eso lo hago porque Mike necesita ser más serio…

-pero no puede- replico Don

-por su trastorno- replico Leo –por eso no puede concentrarse

-¿y eso le impide entrenar como Dios manda?- pregunto Rafa mirando a Splinter

-no lo sé, hijo mío; pero sé que un trastorno no es motivo, ni excusa, para no esforzarse. Tanto en el entrenamiento como en la vida- sentencio Splinter mirando a Mike y él aparto la vista

-Sensei, Mike se esfuerza- dijo Leo –pero…no podemos pedirle más de lo que puede dar- Mike miro a su hermano de azul sorprendido. ¿Leo pensaba que su trastorno le impedía hacer cosas como esforzarse y pensar?

-¡pero puede dar más!- replico Don

-¿cómo?- pregunto Mike secamente y su tono frio y carente de entusiasmo tomo por sorpresa a su familia

-¿cómo?- repitió Don incrédulo -¿lo dices en serio?

-¡pues sobrepasando tu trastorno!- espeto Rafael y Mike rio sin entusiasmo

-¿Cómo tu sobrepasas tu ira? ¿O Leo su obsesión por entrenar? ¿O Don su adicción a crear inventos? ¿O alguno de ustedes SUS defectos?- por un momento nadie replico

-pero…- hablo Leo luego de un rato y Mike le miro y alzo las cejas a modo de pregunta silenciosa –esos defectos…nos ayudan a mejorar y…

-el tuyo no- termino Rafa la frase de su hermano mayor -¡al fin lo admitiste Intrépido!- dijo el de rojo y abrazo a su hermano de azul por los hombros

-¿entonces dices que sin mi trastorno estaríamos mejor?

-sí- afirmo Leo –solo debemos superar el trastorno Mike- sonrió el de azul

-ya veo- dijo Mike, su cara expresaba una tristeza infinita –entonces lo haré- el de naranja se volteo y camino hacia la salida de su hogar. Sus hermanos se miraron entre ellos, algo iba mal

-¿Mike…?- llamo Don pero su hermano ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo –Mike- llamo nuevamente el genio, Mike no volteo, sino que pulso el botón del ascensor y se quedo ahí esperándolo -¡Mike!- grito Don y fue hacia él. Leo le siguió caminando apresuradamente y Rafa un poco más despacio. Splinter se quedo en su lugar, pero los observo atentamente -¿Qué quisiste decir con "lo haré"?- pregunto Don tomando a su hermano de un hombro

-nada- respondió Mike secamente y entro al elevador, Don tuvo la tentación de entrar también pero la mirada de Mike lo freno, Leo llego junto a ellos y miro a su hermano. Algo muy malo iba a suceder, lo presentía.

Una hora más tarde las tres tortugas mayores corrían buscando a su hermano pequeño. Mike, por su parte, había decidido que su trastorno lo hacía completamente inútil, Leo creía que no podía pensar ni superarse a causa de este. Rafa creía que no era capaz de salvar su propia vida. Don creía que todo lo que hacía era una pérdida de tiempo. Y, aunque sí le habían impulsado a superarse, la verdad era que él no sabía cómo y, aunque lo intentara, tenía la clara certeza de que fallaría, era un inútil y una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo.

Mike miro al cielo y tomo una decisión. Dejaría a su familia. Era por su propio bien, alguien como él solo los retrasaría. Le mando un mensaje de despedida a su familia luego de tomar dicha decisión y luego fue al Empire State, subió a lo más alto y se acerco lo más que pudo a la punta, ahora solo debía pensar como y adonde ir. Mirando la Luna llena Mike consideraba sus opciones cuando, de pronto, unas nubes densas y oscuras se formaron sobre su cabeza cubriendo completamente la Luna, los relámpagos no tardaron en empezar a caer y los truenos eran increíblemente atronadores -¡¿pero qué…?!- Mike se puso de pie en el mismo instante en que un ventarrón comenzó a soplar ferozmente. La tortuga troto hasta el borde del edificio y observo el cielo, todo estaba negro.

-debo irme ahora- dijo Mike, pero en cuanto quiso empezar a correr el viento lo levanto y comenzó a alzarlo hasta el cielo -¡hey! ¡No! ¡Auxilio!- grito Mike mientras era elevado en el aire. Sin embargo el suelo se alejaba cada vez más de él y él del suelo -esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Mike cuando se percato que el cielo se asemejaba a un horrible remolino de nubes negras de cuyo interior salía un brillo púrpura y blanco semejante al color del Kraang.

Mike se percato de que había objetos volando junto a él, aunque no sabía que eran, pero al llegar al centro del remolino las cosas desaparecían sin dejar rastro -no puede ser- dijo Mike completamente aterrorizado mientras era arrastrado dentro del remolino. En ese momento oyó un grito y miro hacia abajo. Un hombre con máscara de hockey extendía una mano hacia él mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia el Empire State

-Casey…-suspiro Mike, entonces a su amigo humano se le unieron sus hermanos. Mike escucho claramente la voz de Donatello que le _decía "es un enorme remolino que se formaba cerca de Noruega. El remolino más mortal y peligroso de los siete mares, llamado Maelström"_ era un recuerdo de unas semanas atrás. Miro nuevamente el remolino y pensó _"caeré en el Maelström del cielo"_ después la luz se lo trago.

Un momento después todo volvió a la normalidad en la ciudad de Nueva York.

 **Dimensión G-E-N-B-E. Nueva York (TMNT 2012) GUARIDA DE LAS TORTUGAS 11:30 P.M.**

-¡Mika!- un grito iracundo sonó en toda la Guarida ocasionando que Leia dejara de leer su comic favorito de "Heroínas Espaciales" y mirara en dirección al cuarto de su hermana de temperamento incendiario, Rafaela. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que una tortuga mutante como ella entro corriendo a la sala y miro en todas direcciones. El moño anaranjado que formaba su bandana, atado tras de su cabeza, se movió al compás de las sacudidas

-Mika- llamo Leia y su hermana pequeña la miro brevemente -¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-nada- respondió rápidamente Mika. Entonces se oyó un portazo que retumbo en toda la guarida y una muy enojada Rafaela apareció parada frente a ellas

-Mika….- gruño la de rojo forzando una sonrisa -¿tienes alguna idea de que les paso a mis revistas favoritas?- pregunto mientras alzaba un puñado de papeles coloridos, húmedos y rasgados

-yo….- dudo Mika mientras su hermana se le aproximaba, la joven retrocedió un par de pasos –solo era una broma Rafi

-¿solo una broma?- pregunto Rafi acercándose amenazadoramente a Mika -¡tu estúpida broma destruyo mis revistas!- Rafi estaba a punto de golpear a su hermanita cuando su hermana mayor se interpuso

-¡vamos, Rafi!- dijo Leia -¡no fue con mala intención!

-¡tú no te metas, Intrépida!- grito Rafi -¡sus "bromitas" siempre lo arruinan todo!

-ella tiene razón- las tres chicas se giraron para ver a su hermana genio parada de brazos cruzados en el umbral de su laboratorio –las bromas de Mika siempre causan estragos para nosotras

-¡no la defien…! ¿Uh?- Rafi se detuvo al percatarse que su inteligente hermana estaba de su lado. Usualmente Daniela se ponía del lado de Mike y la defendía de ella -¿estás de acuerdo conmigo?

-sí- dijo Dani

-no seguirás molesta porque rompí tu microscopio ¿o sí?- pregunto Mika y la genio hiso un puchero

-¿rompiste su microscopio otra vez?- le pregunto Leia a Mika y ella se encogió de hombros

-yo no diría que lo rompí- dijo Mika –fue más bien….

-¿pulverizar? ¿Partir en pedazos? ¿Convertir en cenizas?- sugirió Dani elevando cada vez más el tono de voz -¿Destruir por completo cada parte sin la más mínima consideración?- a este punto Dani se hallaba delante de su hermana y la miraba fijamente mientras le echaba su aliento a la cara

-iba a decir…dañar- dijo Mika sonriendo levemente

-¡¿dañar?!- grito Dani exasperada y se le quiso ir encima, pero Leia aparto a Mika y Rafi detuvo a Dani quien seguía esforzándose por alcanzar a su hermanita para golpearla

-bueno, ahora me entiendes- dijo Rafi sarcásticamente

-sí te entiendo- dijo Dani dejando de forcejear –todo lo destruye y no tiene consideración al tomar nuestras cosas- le dijo Dani a su hermana de rojo

-¡oigan!- protesto Mika, sus hermanas la ignoraron

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- pregunto Rafi

-acabar con sus bromitas estúpidas- dijo Dani y tomo su Bo

-me parece bien- Rafi saco sus sais y ambas caminaron hacia su hermanita quien, de inmediato, retrocedió

-un momento- Leia se paro delante de ellas y les impidió el paso –no pueden golpearla únicamente porque haya dañado sus posesiones materiales, esa no es razón para…

-¡lo dices por qué no ha roto nada tuyo!- espeto Dani molesta

-y aunque lo hubiera hecho no es motivo para golpearla- respondió Leia

-¡todo lo destruye!- apunto Rafi

-pues…- dudo la de azul

-no respeta nuestras cosas- dijo Dani

-eso es…

-no es cuidadosa- ataco Dani

-….

-¡no toma nada en serio!

-…- Mika observaba en silencio como su hermana de azul trataba de encontrar una respuesta para todos los ataques, pero no lo conseguía. ¿En verdad era ella tan desastrosa?

-y además es la más irresponsable y desconsiderada…- dijo Rafi

-¡ya basta!- grito Leia –puede que Mika sea todo eso, pero ustedes saben que también tiene sus cosas buenas…

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto Dani

-pues…- Leia se interrumpió cuando vio la cara de Rafi, esta expresaba temor, sorpresa e incredulidad. Dani también la miro y, en el instante en que lo hiso, tanto ella como Leia se percataron de algo, no miraba a su hermana de azul sino a algo situado detrás de ella. Ambas se giraron. Y desearon no haberlo hecho.

Mika observaba sus manos con desconcierto e incredulidad. Sabía que lo que acababa de hacer era imperdonable e irreparable. Ella misma había vivido lo que era la desesperante espera de no tener en sus manos un comic nuevo y el gran esfuerzo de tener que ahorrar para comprarlo. Eso sin mencionar todas las restricciones y preparativos que ellas, como mutantes, tenían que tomar para poder comprarlos. Ella también tenía series favoritas y entendía claramente el fervor que existía en los corazones de los fanáticos al ver a su héroe librar una batalla; o el sentimiento tan profundo cuando un personaje moría o sucedía una tragedia. Ella era como Leia en ese sentido.

Pero… ¿Cómo podría haber evitado lo que sucedió? Leia había gritado para detener a sus otras dos hermanas y la había asustado, pero eso no era excusa, ¿o sí? Mika se había asustado y había volcado accidentalmente un vaso de soda que se hallaba sobre una mesita al lado del comic que su hermana de azul había estado leyendo hasta hace unos momentos derramándola accidentalmente sobre este y, por ende, arruinándolo. Mika alzo la mirada y vio como su hermana de azul se acercaba a ella mirándola incrédula

-Leia…yo…- Mika buscaba las palabras para disculparse, pero no lograba encontrarlas por más que se esforzaba

-Mika…- articulo la de azul tomando su comic entre sus manos -¿Qué…?- la de azul tenia la vista clavada en su comic y había empezado a temblar de forma espasmódica. Por su mente pasaban un montón de cosas. Ese era su comic favorito, el mejor de toda su colección, había tardado un año en conseguirlo porque era una versión rara y limitada de una aventura especial de la tripulación de su show favorito.

Había dejado de comprarse muchas cosas que le gustaban por ahorrar para el comic. Incluso le debía dinero a Rafi puesto que, por no querer gastar absolutamente nada para poder comprar su comic, le había pedido prestado en más de una ocasión a la de rojo. Soporto hacer más labores domesticas por su hermana de naranja con tal de que ella le localizara el comic en alguna de las tiendas que frecuentaba. Soporto ayudar a su hermana genio en sus experimentos para ganar créditos y que su madre no la dejara leer su comic 5 minutos más antes del entrenamiento.

Soporto las burlas de sus hermanas ante su fanatismo. Soporto los sermones de su madre sobre no darle importancia a una "simple" caricatura. Podía soportar eso porque al final su esfuerzo dio frutos y pudo tener su aventura especial en sus manos. Pudo sentirse parte de ella y, en sus ensoñaciones, ser parte de la tripulación. Y ahora…ahora se había ido. Todo su esfuerzo y paciencia se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por culpa de una irresponsable, insensata, torpe, tonta, inútil y sin talento. Poco precavida, estúpida, desconsiderada, egoísta. ¡Imbécil y remedo de ninja hermana menor que solo sabia arruinarlo todo!

-Irresponsable…- articulo Leia con voz temblorosa y alzo la vista del comic para mirar a Mika, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su hermana de naranja retrocedió al ver su expresión -¿irresponsable?- pregunto Leia mientras una sonrisa temblorosa y sin nada de humorístico aparecía en su rostro –Mika…tú no eres irresponsable

-¿Leia?- pregunto Rafi, la voz de su hermana sonaba temblorosa pero pareció calmarse por un momento

-irresponsable es…muy poco para describirte- Leia bajo la mirada y cuando la volvió a subir Rafi y Dani tuvieron que lanzarse a sostenerla para evitar que se fuera sobre Mika -¡eres insensata, torpe, tonta, inútil y sin talento!

-¡Leia!- espeto Dani

-¡cálmate!- Rafi estaba asustada, nunca había oído a Leia hablarle así a Mika quien, por su parte, retrocedió hasta caer de sentón al piso y miro a su hermana con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡eres poco precavida, estúpida, desconsiderada y egoísta!

-Leia…- articulo Mika

-¡¿tienes alguna idea de lo que tuve que hacer para tener ese comic?! ¡¿De lo que deje de comprarme?! ¡¿De las burlas que soporte?! ¡¿De TODO el dinero que le debo a Rafi?!

-Leia, lo lamento- se defendió Mika

-¡¿crees que con eso lo arreglaras?! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo y siempre te defiendo porque no quiero aceptar que mi hermanita es una imbécil! ¡Y, peor que eso, un remedo de ninja que solo sabe arruinarlo todo!

-¡Leia!- exclamaron a la vez Dani y Rafi, pero ya era tarde, Mika había escuchado todo de frente y ahora algo dentro de ella se había roto. Ella sabía que no era talentosa, pero oírlo de la persona a quien ella mas quería y admiraba en el mundo ya era demasiado.

Leia reacciono en el mismo momento en que su hermana pequeña se levanto súbitamente del suelo y corrió fuera de su hogar sollozando -¿Mika?- pregunto la de azul al verla pasar delante de sí –Mika- la llamo al verla llegar a la entrada de la guarida -¡Mika!- su grito resonó en la alcantarilla hasta llegar a oídos de su hermana pequeña, pero ella no freno. Se fue, y no miro atrás.

Ya era medianoche cuando Mika se detuvo encima de un edificio de oficinas y contemplo la Luna escondida tras un aparato de aire ubicado en el techo. No tenía idea de que hacer ahora, no quería volver a casa ahora que sabía lo que sus hermanas pensaban de ella. Pero no era como que tuviera otras opciones en realidad. No tenia adonde ir. Se hallaba mirando la Luna cuando se percato de algo muy extraño. Unas espirales de nubes negras se formaron desde el centro del cielo y se extendieron hasta cubrir por completo la bóveda celeste sobre la ciudad

-¡Mika!- la joven volteo la cabeza al oír su nombre y vio a sus hermanas, de espaldas a ella, llamándole. Entonces los relámpagos comenzaron a caer y los truenos hicieron increíblemente atronadores -¡¿pero qué…?!- pregunto Rafi en el mismo instante en que un ventarrón comenzó a soplar ferozmente.

-chicas- susurro Mika mirando fijo a sus hermanas

-¡tenemos que irnos!- espeto Dani, Mika quiso unirse a ellas pero en cuanto quiso empezar a correr el viento la levanto y comenzó a alzarla hasta el cielo mientras sus hermanas descendían del edificio en que se hallaban -¡hey!- grito Mika mientras era elevada en el aire. Sin embargo sus hermanas no la oyeron -esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Mika cuando se percato que el cielo se asemejaba a un horrible remolino de nubes negras de cuyo interior salía un brillo púrpura y blanco semejante al color del Kraang.

Entonces se percato de que había objetos volando junto a ella, objetos grandes y muy pesados, pero al llegar al centro del remolino las cosas desaparecían sin dejar rastro -no puede ser- dijo la chica completamente aterrorizada mientras era arrastrada dentro del remolino.

Entonces fue capaz de recordar algo que le dijo Daniela sobre un enorme remolino que se formaba cerca de Noruega. El remolino más mortal y peligroso de los siete mares, llamado Maelström _"caeré en el Maelström del cielo"_ fue lo último que pensó la tortuga antes de apretar fuertemente los ojos y desaparecer dentro de la luz. Pero antes oyó fuerte y claro un grito desgarrador y horrendo de muchas emociones mezcladas. Pero no supo con certeza cuales

-¡Micaela!- la tortuga se giro en el aire y vio a una rata mutante hembra sostenida por dos humanos. Un joven pelirrojo y una chica de cabello negro. Alister y Lacie sostenían a su madre mientras veían como el remolino se la llevaba. Finalmente este la absorbió por completo. Un momento después todo volvió a la normalidad en la ciudad de Nueva York mientras Split Sensei se derrumbaba sobre sus rodillas.

 **Dimensión N-E-W-O-N.** **Nueva York (TMNT 2012) TCRI 11:30 P.M.**

-¡Mikey!- grito Leo mientras su hermano pequeño se refugiaba tras unos módulos de control del Kraang. A su alrededor llovían disparos laser y el anaranjado tenía que permanecer inmóvil. Los tres mayores le observaban desde un balcón aledaño a la plaza donde el Kraang había colocado su último intento de conquista de la Tierra

-¡estúpido!- grito Rafael. Mikey se había separado de ellos mientras corrían por los pasillos buscando el lugar correcto para realizar un ataque sorpresa y ahora se hallaba rodeado por los Kraang quienes le disparaban sin piedad

-y esto es todas las misiones- dijo Donnie con un gesto de resignación

-mierda…- maldijo Mikey por lo bajo –justamente hoy tenía que pasarme- Mikey era consciente de que su propia estupidez le había colocado en esta situación y de que debía salir de ahí. El dilema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Repentinamente un Kraang se situó frente a Mikey y se dispuso a dispararle. Mikey se contemplo a si mismo abalanzándose sobre el robot y le arrebatándole el arma para después clavar la kusarigama en esta y lanzarla al montón de Kraang que seguían disparando. Vio como el arma estallaba.

Era plenamente consciente de que eso generaría un caos total entre los Kraang y que él podría ir hacia la máquina y destruir el modulo de control. Por su experiencia en la Dimensión X sabia que eso ocasionaría que los reactores se fundieran y les daría a sus hermanos tiempo para huir. Pero no creía lograrlo, estaba paralizado

-¡Kungala!- el grito de batalla resonó repentinamente en el lugar y Mikey apenas pudo parpadear cuando el palo de hockey golpeo al Kraang y lo mando volando por los aires -¡Mikey, vámonos!- Casey le tendió la mano y Mikey la estrecho con rapidez y se levanto para seguir a su amigo humano hasta donde se hallaban sus hermanos pero antes de llegar un Kraang atrapo a Casey del tobillo y lo mando directo al suelo. Mikey se giro, más por reflejo que por decisión, y le arranco la cabeza de un golpe.

Casey se incorporo y los chicos le ayudaron a subir. Mikey trepo detrás de él mientras tomaba un kunai y una bomba de humo. Si los lanzaba juntos algún Kraang lo golpearía para desviar su trayectoria y eso los confundiría. El humo en la dimensión X no era igual al de esta. Pero nuevamente reculo y subió junto a sus hermanos mientras los laser llovían a su alrededor. No completaron la misión.

-Y eso fue lo que paso, Sensei- explico Leo a Splinter. Ya en la guarida los Mutanimales, quienes les habían pedido que realizaran la misión, se reunieron con ellos. Jack Kurtzman había tardado una eternidad en reunir la información y el equipo que necesitarían para el asalto y les había confiado el trabajo. Mikey no podía ni verlo a los ojos

-pues…que se le va a hacer- dijo Rockwell –después de todo su "capacidad" no dio para más

-¿Qué se supone que eso significa?- dijo Donnie levantándose y encarando a Rockwell

-¡basta!- exclamo Kurtzman y miro a los chicos –tenía entendido que ustedes visitaron la Dimensión X hace algún tiempo, en especial tu Miguel

-así es- dijo Leo –Mikey es quien mejor se desenvuelve allá

-pero el muy zoquete no pudo hacerlo aquí- dijo Rafa

-puede que él sea el de la poca "capacidad"- dijo Pigeon Pete

-un momento- intervino Slash –Mikey, ¿de verdad no supiste que hacer?

-yo…- Mikey miro al piso –cuando el Kraang me arrincono pensé que podría arrebatarle el arma y ocasionar que explotara para distraerlos. Luego podría atacar directo al panel y averiarlo. Eso fundiría los reactores, ¿cierto?- pregunto mirando a Kurtzman

-así es- dijo el hombre claramente sorprendido

-también pensé en rodearlos de humo porque…

-el humo en su dimensión es diferente en esta- termino Kurtzman –ambas son muy buenas estrategias, pero ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- Mikey se levanto y esbozo una sonrisa que nada tenía de humorístico

-si mis hermanos no sabían era probable que el plan se arruinara- se justifico

-¿es eso?- pregunto Slash mirándole fijamente y Mikey aparto la mirada. Cabeza de Piel puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió amablemente

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto el lagarto

-no creí que funcionara- respondió Mikey

-¿por qué?- pregunto Kurtzman –conoces al Kraang mejor que tus hermanos, ¿Qué te hiso creer que no funcionaria?- Mikey miro al periodista fijamente antes de mirar al suelo nuevamente

-que él lo pensó- respondió Slash y todos le miraron

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Rafa

-Mikey siempre ha tenido buenas ideas. Hace mucho, cuando Donatello se rompió una pierna Mikey pensó en entablillársela antes de que Splinter les enseñara como. Pero no lo hiso porque pensó que era mala idea. Cuando comenzaron su entrenamiento ninja Mikey pensó que sería bueno nombrar un líder para coordinarse en equipo. O que debían realizar ciertos ejercicios juntos para mejorar como tal. Pero no dijo nada porque creyó que era una bobería…

-espera un segundo-intervino Kurtzman -¿estás diciendo que él es…mejor que sus hermanos pero no cree que sea tan bueno y por eso no avanza?

-exacto- sentencio Slash –Mikey tiene muy buenas ideas, tanto que él podría ser el líder si se tuviera más confianza- Mikey miro de reojo a sus hermanos y descubrió que ellos lo miraban impactados

-Mikey…-dijo Donnie

-de hecho- intervino Splinter –Miguel Ángel estuvo listo 6 meses antes que sus hermanos para convertirse en chunnin, pero no lo acepto porque, hasta el día de hoy, cree que no debe ascender

-¡¿cómo?!- espeto Rafa

-pero Mikey es un gran ninja- intervino Abril

-pero él no cree serlo- apunto Casey

-entonces solo hay una cosa por decir- dijo Kurtzman y se acerco a Mikey para luego tomarlo de los hombros y mirarlo fijo a los ojos -debes tener más fe en ti mismo- la tortuga vio los ojos del periodista y vio la seriedad en ellos. Luego miro a sus hermanos y trago saliva para después mirar a Kurtzman. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando Rafael estallo en carcajadas, seguido de Donnie, luego Pigeon Pete y, por último, de Rockwell

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Slash

-es solo que…- comentó Donnie entre risas

-¡esa ha sido buena!- grito Rockwell –Miguel Ángel ¿listo?

-¡solo en sus sueños!- grito Rafa

-¡y tal vez ahí sea menos impactante!- añadió Pigeon Pete

-¡basta ya!- espeto Splinter furioso y los cuatro callaron de inmediato -¡¿Qué les hace pensar que es una broma?!

-chicos, eso no está bien- dijo Leo –Mikey podrá ser muchas cosas- luego miro a su hermanito –pero si no se tiene fe entonces no sirve para nada- Mikey se quedo helado. Pr supuesto que no servía para nada, ¡él nunca había servido para nada!

-Leonardo- suspiro Cabeza de Piel

-vamos, sabes que es cierto- dijo Leo –Mikey solo necesita más confianza

-no la necesito- espeto Mikey mirando al piso –lo único que necesito es desaparecer- Mikey se dio la vuelta y camino a la salida –si desaparezco entonces ustedes estarán mejor. Solo eso hace falta

-¿Mikey?- llamo Slash pero Mikey ni siquiera lo miro

-¡Mikey!- Abril corrió hacia él y Casey se le adelanto y bloqueo el paso de la tortuga

-amigo- le dijo tomándole de los hombros –no digas estupideces

-déjame ir- ordeno Mikey secamente cuando Abril llego a su lado –solo quiero estar solo

-Mikey…- le dijo ella y le miro a los ojos. La pena y el dolor obligaron a Mikey a apartar la vista de ella –no te vayas- él suspiro resignado –es medianoche, es peligroso estar afuera…

-solo daré un paseo- interrumpió Mikey -Regresare luego- prometió y se marcho.

Mikey vago por las azoteas de los edificios de departamentos hasta ya entrada la madrugada, seguía pensando en lo dicho por Kurtzman _"debes tener más fe en ti mismo"._ Sí, claro. Era fácil decirlo pero él no podía confiar en sí mismo, nunca había podido, todo lo que pensaba le parecían tonterías y eso se remontaba a… ¿cuándo?

Mikey cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Desde que era capaz de recordar jamás había tenido confianza en sí mismo y eso era natural en él _"debes tener más fe en ti mismo"_ ese era su principal deber ahora, tal vez si podía creer que sus ideas eran lo bastante buenas podría ayudar a sus hermanos, pero ¿Cómo ganar esa confianza? De pronto un trueno gigantesco se oyó en toda la ciudad y Mikey abrió los ojos para contemplar un cielo ennegrecido por las nubes. Los relámpagos no tardaron en empezar a caer -¡¿pero qué…?!- pregunto Mikey en el mismo instante en que un ventarrón comenzó a soplar ferozmente.

Mikey quiso correr en dirección a su hogar cuando se percato de algo, estaba encima de TCRI -¿Cómo llegue aquí?- se pregunto cuando el mismo viento le azoto la cara y casi le hiso caer del edificio pero alcanzo a sujetarse de la cornisa y se acuclillo al borde del edificio -¡Mikey!- el joven volteo y diviso a sus hermanos parados en un nivel inferior del edificio -¡te lanzaremos una cuerda para que bajes!- grito Leo y Mikey asintió luego miro arriba y vio las nubes en su centro había un horrible resplandor blanco y rosa. Fue entonces que se percato de que el Kraang había abierto un portal a otra dimensión justo encima de su cabeza -no puede ser, ¿el Kraang…?- Mikey no acabo su comentario antes de que un gancho metálico se clavara en la cornisa bajo sus pies.

Mikey saco sus chakos y se dispuso a usar la cuerda para bajar, pero antes de lograrlo sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él observándole fijamente. Despacio, casi con miedo, volteo la cabeza y observo a una figura robusta que iba cubierta con una túnica larga que barría el suelo, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha y solo una parte de su mandíbula era visible. Por ahí asomaba una máscara de color blanco

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Mikey pero no obtuvo respuesta

-¡Mikey! ¡Apúrate!- grito Donnie

-¡vamos, desconfiado!- grito Rafa y Mikey se mordió los labios

-no es crimen no tener fe en mi mismo- murmuro al mismo tiempo que la figura se paro junto a él, Mikey vio la sorpresa en la cara de sus hermanos al ver aparecer a esa figura. La miro fijamente y luego una voz carrasposa y amarga le dijo

-Cinco mundos. Cuatro héroes. Tres batallas. Dos sacrificios. Un pago - Mikey miro a la figura sin comprender hasta que esta le tomo del cuello y lo alzo en el aire. Mikey forcejeo para liberarse y la figura hablo nuevamente –esta será probablemente la última vez que nos veamos…- Mikey le miro entre sorprendido y confundido, de pronto aquella figura le resultaba familiar –pero quiero que sepas que lo hago por tu bien- la figura tomo impulso y lo lanzo al aire. Mikey esperaba desplomarse del techo pero, en vez de eso, se elevo hacia el remolino.

Mientras se internaba en este fue capaz de ver a sus hermanos desesperados por alcanzarle usando la cuerda para trepar, vio también a la figura que le decía adiós con un gesto y se pregunto, una vez más, quien era esa figura. Entonces pudo recordar algo que le dijo Donnie sobre un enorme remolino que se formaba cerca de Noruega. El remolino más mortal y peligroso de los siete mares, llamado Maelström _"este es el Maelström del cielo"_ fue lo último que pensó la tortuga antes de apretar fuertemente los ojos y desaparecer dentro de la luz. Un momento después todo volvió a la normalidad en la ciudad de Nueva York.


	2. Encuentro

**Capitulo 2- Encuentro**

 **Dimensión Y-O-M-I-S. (Universo del fic) Lugar indefinido. Hora indefinida**

En la dimensión el cielo brillaba debido al resplandor cálido y confortante del Sol y el ambiente olía a hierba fresca tras una mañana de roció. Una manada de ciervos pastaba tranquilamente en los alrededores de aquella pradera. Unos kilómetros más lejos había un frondoso bosque y aun más al norte unas montañas enormes en las que se escondía un templo sagrado. Sin embargo, esos ciervos no eran como los que usualmente se ven en nuestra dimensión. Sus ojos eran de un azul negruzco escalofriante y todos tenían lenguas hendidas. Tenían el pelo de un rojo brillante con franjas blancas, su abdomen era de color rosa suave así como el pecho y la mandíbula, la cual se dividía e cuatro partes para abrirse y sus dientes eran como tapas de botella. Algunos tenían cuernos retorcidos saliéndoles de la cabeza, otros tenían púas y algunos otros cabezas lisas y peludas. Estos eran los más jóvenes.

Eran los Ciervos Urgh. Del país del Fuego cuya saliva era ácida y su utilidad en combate indiscutible e indescriptible. Los guerreros de todo el mundo se peleaban por conseguir cuernos de estos animales para fabricar sus armas, sin embargo; si bien eran armas efectivas, estas no eran las mejores, había más materiales como esos por toda la dimensión para hacerlas y mejorarlas.

En la pradera los ciervos pastaban mientras, a su alrededor, unas aves del mismo color que la nieve con garras de un color más oscuro que la noche planeaban. Tenían los ojos completamente negros y una cresta dorada en la cabeza. Eran los Cóndores Nathair, otra de las maravillosas especies que habitaban la dimensión. Buscaban una presa, algo que pudieran comer…Entonces, de pronto, unas nubes negras como el carbón se formaron en el cielo y unos relámpagos cegadores comenzaron a caer. Tanto los ciervos como los cóndores huyeron despavoridos.

Un remolino de nubes negras se formo en el mismo lugar donde antes habían estado pastando los ciervos y cuatro bultos pesados cayeron en el lugar con un estruendo. El torbellino se retiro y desapareció llevándose con él los truenos y rayos. Por un momento nada se movió en el sitio, todo permaneció en silencio hasta que uno de esos "bultos" se movió y se apoyo sobre sus rodillas para mirar en todas direcciones

-no parece que haya nadie- dijo Mikey en voz baja

-¿seguro?- pregunto Miguel, entonces Mikey se percato de las tres tortugas que yacían en el suelo junto a él, dos eran hombres. Todos llevaban bandana naranja y nunchakos, además de que tenían los ojos cerrados. Salvo por la chica, quien los cubría con sus manos

-sí, estoy seguro- afirmo Mikey y la tortuga que había hablado se incorporo y abrió un ojo, su expresión se tono sorprendida e incluso se tallo los ojos para ver mejor

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto a Mikey, él se encogió de hombros y miro de reojo a los otros dos, se adelanto un poco gateando y movió suavemente al último hombre

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto mientras lo movía, él abrió un ojo y miro a Mikey. De inmediato se incorporo pegando un grito sorprendido, la chica se estremeció y Miguel dirigió su atención a ella y le ayudo a incorporarse, aunque no destapo sus ojos

-está bien- dijo Miguel –ya puedes abrir los ojos- Mika obedeció y luego retrocedió espantada

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto ella

-soy Miguel Ángel- dijo Miguel

-yo también- dijo Mike

-los tres somos Miguel Ángel- dijo Mikey y los otros tres le miraron -¿conocen al Kraang?- los tres asintieron –ellos abren portales a distintas dimensiones, lo más probable es que seamos el mismo Miguel Ángel Hamato en cuatro diferentes versiones- explico Mikey

-vaya- espeto Mika – ¿entonces yo soy la versión femenina?- Mikey asintió

-eso es… ¡asombroso!- espeto Miguel

-si ella es la femenina, entonces tu eres el inteligente- le dijo Mike a Mikey y él le sonrió tristemente

-no lo soy, solo repito algo que Donnie me dijo hace tiempo

-oh…- suspiro Mike –y si somos el mismo, ¿Cómo debemos hablarnos para no confundirnos?

-pues…

-¿Qué tal por nuestros apodos?- espeto Mika –yo me llamo Micaela pero me dicen Mika

-es buena idea- dijo Miguel (versión de1987) –a mi me dicen Miguel

-me gusta, soy Mikey- (versión 2012)

-yo soy Mike- Mike (versión 2003) miro alrededor y luego volvió a ver a los tres junto a él -¿también tienen hermanos?

-sí; tres de hecho- respondió Miguel y miro a Mika –imagino que tú tienes hermanas

-sí; Leia, Rafi y Dani

-nuestros hermanos se llaman: Leo, Rafa y Donnie- dijo Mikey

-de hecho el mío es Don- le dijo Mike

-y el mío es Donatello, no le gustan las abreviaciones

-qué horror- dijo Mika

-dímelo a mí- dijo Miguel resignadamente

-bueno, acabadas las presentaciones- espeto Mikey -¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- a pesar de haber hecho esa pregunta Mikey no creía que eso fuera lo importante, el cómo llegaron no era problema, el cómo se irían era lo que importaba. Pero una vez más su inseguridad pudo con él y decidió no decir nada al respecto

-supongo que fue un experimento del Kraang- apunto Miguel

-si es eso…- dijo Mike –entonces debemos darnos prisa y regresar a nuestras dimensiones pronto. Nuestros hermanos…- empezó Mike pero se detuvo en el preciso instante en que se dio cuenta de cómo iba a terminar la frase

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mika y Mike negó con la cabeza

-nada, es solo que…- el chico trago saliva y miro al suelo, realmente no quería tener que decirles eso a ellos. ¿Qué pasaba si en las otras dimensiones todos eran fuertes, listos y valientes? ¿Qué pasaría si descubrían que él era el único inútil? No podría tolerar el rechazarse el mismo, aunque fuera en otra dimensión, no ahora que su familia lo había dejado. Corrección, que él los había dejado

-¿hay algo mal?- pregunto Miguel y Mike desvió la mirada

-debemos regresar a casa- dijo Mikey pero, considerando lo que sentía hacia si mismo y como perjudicaría a sus hermanos, lo pensó mejor y replanteo la frase –deben regresar a casa- dijo con tono triste

-¿deben?- Mike le miro extrañado

-sí, bueno, verán…- Mikey no quería decir la verdad, pero sabía que mentirse a sí mismo, aunque fuera de otra dimensión, no sería justo –yo no soy exactamente un buen ninja…- comenzó con tono dudoso –no creo que pueda ayudar a mi familia si vuelvo, así que…- Mikey se detuvo al ver que sus contrapartes le miraban sorprendidos -¿Qué pasa?

-yo tampoco soy muy bueno- dijo Mike

-ni yo- apunto Miguel –de hecho mis hermanos no me quieren cerca porque soy débil y un mal luchador

-a mi por no poder concentrarme en nada- dijo Mike

-a mi porque todo lo destruyo- dijo Mika, por un momento los cuatro permanecieron en silencio pero finalmente Mikey dijo, en un tono resignado y bastante decepcionado

-entonces todos somos un desastre en nuestros hogares

-así es- reconoció Miguel tristemente

-entonces… ¿tenemos que regresar?- pregunto Mika

-no- respondieron los otros tres al unísono –pero sería bueno buscar un lugar donde podamos quedarnos- concluyo Mikey, los otros chicos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha. Ahora esa dimensión era su hogar.

 **Dimensión A-N-T-I-K.**

Las tortugas, sus amigos y su maestro se pusieron en pie luego del enorme ventarrón, el rastreador que Donatello había estado usando para detectar a Miguel hiso un ruido y él lo reviso. Un momento después todos se dirigieron de vuelta a su hogar para planear el rescate de Miguel Ángel.

Ahora que sabían que el Kraang lo había mandado lejos su única opción era luchar para recuperarlo.

 **Dimensión F-I-R-S-T.**

Las Tortugas dejaron de correr cuando el remolino desapareció, hubo un momento de desesperación cuando se hiso obvio que no podrían rescatar a Mike solo corriendo. El enfado y el arrepentimiento no tardaron en hacerse presentes en las tres tortugas mayores. Pero Casey no les permitió derrumbarse, no antes de, por lo menos, planear el rescate de la tortuga hiperactiva.

Ahora que sabían que el Kraang lo había mandado lejos su única opción era luchar para recuperarlo.

 **Dimensión G-E-N-B-E.**

Split Sensei, Alister y Lacie les contaron a las chicas lo sucedido. Leia cayo de inmediato sobre sus rodillas llorando de impotencia, pero sus hermanas le mantuvieron en alerta, tenían que planear como rescatar a Mika, no era el momento de sentirse mal por lo dicho a su hermanita; era el momento de ayudarla.

Ahora que sabían que el Kraang la había mandado lejos su única opción era luchar para recuperarla.

 **Dimensión N-E-W-O-N.**

Las Tortugas llegaron al tejado en el mismo momento en que aquel ser desaparecía. Hubo gritos, desconcierto, frustración, pero al final se recompusieron y volvieron a casa. Ahora debían planear el rescate de su hermanito.

Ahora que sabían que el Kraang lo había mandado lejos su única opción era luchar para recuperarlo.

 **Dimensión Y-O-M-I-S.**

Los cuatro chicos habían entrado al bosque y ahora se hallaban buscando un lugar donde pudieran descansar, en sus dimensiones era de noche cuando el remolino se los llevo por lo que ninguno había dormido antes del evento; pero aquí era de mañana y muy soleada por lo que ahora necesitaban reponer fuerzas.

Mike miro al frente, hacia Mikey, era plenamente consciente de que él era otra versión de sí mismo pero, al parecer, era más listo y tenía más sentido común, le recordaba algo a Don y a Leo pero…hablando de Don y Leo, ¿Cómo estarían? La última vez que los vio estaban tratando de salvarlo junto con Casey y Rafa, aunque eso no era muy inusual, casi siempre necesitaba que lo salvaran. Por otro lado, le apenaba saber que sus esfuerzos serian en vano porque él no quería volver a casa bajo ningún concepto…lo que le recordaba que había dejado muchas cosas allá.

Pero, espera… ¿en que estaba pensando antes? Oh, no, no de nuevo ¡maldito trastorno! Mike comenzó a darse golpes en la cabeza con los puños mientras intentaba recordar en que pensaba antes -¿Mike?- se preguntaba constantemente como era posible que un simple desorden de personalidad hiciera tan difícil para él el concentrarse en algo por más de 5 minutos –Mike- una voz amable lo llamo al mismo tiempo que una mano suave le tocaba el hombro. Mike abrió los ojos y se encontró con las miradas preocupadas de sus otros yo

-¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Miguel mirándole fijamente, Mike volteo y vio a Mika quien aun tenia la mano apoyada en su hombro -¿oye?- Miguel se acerco a él y paso una mano frente a su cara

-no es nada- sonrió Mike falsamente –estaba pensando en algo

-¿y ese algo hiso que te golpearas la cabeza con tanta…?- Mikey se pauso mientras buscaba la palabra correcta

-¿frustración?- sugirió Mika y Mikey asintió

-frustración- acordó Mikey

-bueno…- empezó Mike y los miro de reojo -¿han oído del TDAH?- ellos le miraron inexpresivos –lo suponía

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Mika

-según mi hermano Don es un trastorno de personalidad que impide que alguien se concentre por más de 5 minutos en algo o que se esté quieto en un lugar. Y, según él, yo lo tengo- los otros le miraron sorprendidos

-¿es en serio?- pregunto Miguel y Mike asintió –entonces todos lo tenemos

-eso explicaría muchas cosas- dijo Mika

-de hecho- dijo Mikey, nuevamente todos se quedaron serios mientras consideraban lo dicho por Mike. ¿Significaba eso que ninguno tenía remedio?

-debe haber algo que podamos hacer- dijo Mika de pronto –no podemos ser solo inútiles, ¿verdad?- pregunto mirando a sus compañeros. Los tres bajaron la vista. Fue entonces que Mikey recordó lo dicho por Slash _"_ _Mikey tiene muy buenas ideas, tanto que él podría ser el líder si se tuviera más confianza";_ ese pensamiento le hiso alza la cabeza y ver a los otros tres, tal vez él no era el único que necesitaba tener más fe en sí mismo

-podemos cambiar- afirmo con voz confiada, tanto que incluso él se sorprendió al escucharse

-¿Qué te hace decirlo?- pregunto Miguel luego de un momento

-bueno…- dijo Mikey y luego se centro en la única tortuga que siempre lo considero apto de liderar –Slash- fue su respuesta

-¿la tortuga malvada?- inquirió Mika –en mi dimensión es hembra, pero creo que se llaman igual- Mikey afirmo con un gesto

-Slash era Spike, la tortuga mascota de Rafael en mi dimensión. Cambio por culpa del Mutágeno y se volvió malvado. Trato de matarnos a mí, a Leo y a Donnie; inclusive se alió con otro de nuestros enemigos. Pero, actualmente, tiene su propio equipo, es nuestro amigo y es el único que siempre ha creído en mí- los otros tres le miraron sorprendidos

-¿en serio?- pregunto Mike y Mikey asintió. Mike se le quedo mirando un momento, luego cruzo los brazos, cerró los ojos y espeto

-Todo el mundo cambia, nadie permanece igual

-muy filosófico- dijo Mika

-lo leí en un libro hace tiempo- dijo Mike sorprendiendo a todos, luego de un momento Miguel sonrió abiertamente y puso las manos en sus caderas

-creo que nuestro trastorno no nos hace del todo incapaces de concentrarnos, ¿verdad?

-verdad- dijo Mikey –si podemos leer un libro, tener la puntuación más alta en un videojuego, ser los más veloces del equipo o ser los únicos en comprender una dimensión extraña y alienígena. Entonces podemos ser mejores, no sé cómo pero podemos

-totalmente de acuerdo- palmoteo Mika

-¡entonces hagámoslo!- declaro Mike

Repentinamente se oyó un estruendo y una inmensa nube de humo ascendió en espiral desde lejos. Los cuatro chicos pegaron un brinco y miraron hacia el humo. Ninguno se percato de la sombra deforme que bajaba del árbol que se hallaba a espaldas de Mika hasta que fue demasiado tarde

-¡AAAHHH!- los chicos se giraron para ver a la joven en los brazos de una horrenda criatura. Era similar a un simio aunque, en muchos sentidos, se diferenciaba claramente de ellos pues tenía seis brazos y su cola parecía estar hecha de alambre de púas negro. Media casi dos metros y tenía el pelaje de un azul negruzco bastante desagradable, su cara, pies y manos tenían una tonalidad rojiza y las uñas eran zarpas de color negro. Su nariz era chata y se podía ver la mucosa del interior y sus colmillos era amarillentos y muy puntiagudos. La criatura rodeaba a Mika con sus seis brazos inmovilizándola por completo

-¡Mika!- espeto Miguel y trato de acercarse pero el simio gruño abriendo la boca, mostrando sus dientes afilados en una clara advertencia. Miguel retrocedió y se situó junto a Mike y Mikey -¿alguien tiene un plan?

-¿sujetarle por la cola?- propuso Mikey

-no creo que podamos- dijo Miguel

-podemos si los tres lo rodeamos- dijo Mike. Los tres chicos asintieron y se desplegaron. Miguel fue por la izquierda y Mike por la derecha mientras Mikey permanecía enfrente del simio, Mika volteaba continuamente a ver los chicos mientras ellos se disponían a rescatarla. El simio se giro a ver a Mike y, en ese momento, Miguel se lanzo contra él.

En un movimiento inesperado el simio levanto su cola de alambre de púas, y apuñalo a Miguel en el hombro derecho con un aguijón rojo brillante que había al final de esta. Mike se detuvo enseguida al ver el destello rojizo que produjo el simio al mover la cola. Estaba a punto de alcanzar los brazos de la criatura y liberar a Mika, pero el movimiento lo distrajo por lo que el simio arremetió contra él empujándole bruscamente con uno de sus musculosos brazos. Mike salió propulsado hacia atrás y se estrello contra un árbol

Entonces Mikey le tomo desprevenido y se arrojo contra él logrando que soltara a Mika, el simio pego un grito sorprendido y enfadado. Mikey retrocedió y ayudo a Mika a ponerse en pie pero el simio fue contra él y lo agarro a puñetazos con sus seis brazos. Mikey esquivo e intercepto varios, pero recibió la mayoría mientras trataba de alejarse del simio. Finalmente cayo inconsciente al suelo

-Mikey…- dijo Mika en un grito ahogado. Miguel, que se estaba retorciendo de dolor mientras sujetaba su brazo derecho, el cual se había paralizado, observo como Mikey caía al suelo y luego volteo a ver a Mike, él se hallaba apoyado contra el tronco del árbol con el que había chocado y permanecía mirando al simio. En su mente Mike creía que podía lanzar unos kunais a las lianas que había sobre el animal para que le cayeran encima y lo enredaran, eso les daría tiempo de tomar a Miguel y a Mikey y escapar. ¿Pero resistirían las lianas? Eran gruesas como sogas ¿o tal vez debería consultarle a Mikey primero? Mikey parecía más listo, no como Don pero…

-¡no!- el grito de Mika lo devolvió a la realidad, la joven había tratado de apartarse del mono, inclusive trato de asustarlo usando sus chakos, pero el simio los tomo con sus manos y se los arrebato. Mike se levanto y tomo tres kunais, haría lo de las lianas, resistieran o no crearía una distracción. El mono volteo a verlo y Mika le asesto un puñetazo que lo mando dando tumbos hacia atrás, se tropezó con Mikey y cayó al suelo de sentón. Tanto el mono como Mike se quedaron fríos de la sorpresa -¡Mike!- espeto Mika apresurándolo, entonces él se percato de que ella se había dado cuenta de su plan y estaba tratando de apoyarlo.

Sin embargo, en el tiempo que le tomo reaccionar el mono se lanzo hacia Mika y la noqueo de un cabezazo luego la cargo y salto lejos del lugar -¡Mika!- grito Mike y lanzo los cuchillos, pero todos se clavaron en un árbol sin atinarle al mono, aunque uno de ellos logro arrancarle el aguijón rojo de la cola. Mike se quedo ahí sin saber qué hacer hasta que un gruñido llamo su atención y se volvió para ver como Miguel trataba de incorporarse temblorosamente. Mike fue hacia él y trato de ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, pero el chico parecía no poder mover su cuerpo con normalidad. Finalmente Miguel soltó un suspiro de fastidio y enfado y dijo –ayuda a Mikey- Mike asintió y fue de inmediato hacia el pequeño y comenzó a moverlo lentamente

-Mikey…Mikey…

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Mikey mientras se incorporaba lentamente, de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par, se paró de un brinco y miro a todos lados buscando a su versión femenina -¿Dónde está Mika?

-se la llevo el mono- dijo Mike decepcionado

-pero… ¿no lo detuvimos?

-me temo que no- respondió Mike completamente abatido

-pero… ¿Qué paso después de que me noqueo?- pregunto Mikey

-Mika peleo con el mono…

-y tu pudiste haberla ayudado- dijo Miguel acusadoramente, aun estaba tendido en el suelo y era incapaz de levantarse por mucho que trataba

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Mikey mientras intentaba ayudarlo a levantarse

-Mike estaba parado ahí- Miguel trato de señalar el árbol pero su pierna se deslizo y él cayó nuevamente al suelo. El chico espeto un gruñido frustrado y luego continuo mientras Mikey se hincaba nuevamente y le ayudaba a incorporarse otra vez –estaba frente al árbol contra el que se estrello cuando ese simio le empujo, se quedo quieto mientras Mika trataba de defenderse del mono y luego lo ahuyento cuando ya se la estaba llevando

-¡eso no es cierto!- espeto Mike –estaba pensando en lanzar unos cuchillos a las lianas para enredar al simio, pero luego pensé que era mejor hablar primero con Mikey o ayudarla de otra forma…- la voz de Mike fue perdiendo intensidad hasta acabar siendo un leve susurro

-pues si que la has ayudado "pensando"- dijo Miguel en tono sarcástico

-¡ya basta!- espeto Mikey –pelearnos entre nosotros tampoco ayudara a Mika, debemos ir a buscarla- Mike y Miguel se quedaron en silencio y luego miraron a Mikey con resignación

-tienes razón

-vbaamos a budcadla- Miguel trataba de hablar, pero sus músculos no le obedecían por lo que su voz sonaba rara

-¿Miguel?- pregunto Mike cuando tanto él como Mikey se giraron para ver a su compañero caído

-¿qwed?- pregunto Miguel _"¿Qué está pasando?"_ pensó

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Mikey conteniendo la risa

-twi- respondió el chico y sus dos compañeros se soltaron riendo a carcajadas mientras él se retorcía en el piso en un intento de decirles que se callaran, pero solo logro emitir balbuceos sin sentido. De pronto Mike dejo de reír cuando una idea espeluznante cruzo por su cabeza. ¿Y si Miguel actuaba así a causa del piquete de ese mono?

-Mikey…- llamo con urgencia y Mikey le miro aun riendo -¿y si ese mono le inyecto veneno?- pregunto señalando a Miguel y tanto él como Mikey se detuvieron súbitamente. Mikey miro a Miguel sorprendido

-¿crees que está en peligro?- pregunto Mikey y Mike asintió –entonces debemos conseguir ayuda- Mike asintió mostrando su acuerdo

-¿pero cómo?- pregunto y Mikey se encogió de hombros

-aun no he llegado hasta ahí

-¡pero debemos hacer algo!- espeto Mike desesperado y Mikey aparto la mirada, entonces percibió una columna de humo asomándose por encima de los árboles

-creo que ahí es nuestra mejor oportunidad

-¿una columna de humo?- pregunto Mike, en el suelo Miguel movía los ojos para mirar a cada uno cuando hablaba

-alguien la debió de haber encendido- aclaro Mikey, Miguel movió los ojos para verlo –tal vez ese _alguien_ sepa qué hacer con Miguel

-vale- acordó Mike con resignación mientras Miguel le miraba y Mikey sonrió compasivamente

-mira, si queremos ayudar a Mika tenemos que recuperar a Miguel primero, ¿ok? Nosotros solos no podemos ayudarla. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos donde esta!- Mikey señalo el humo –pero quien haya hecho eso tal vez lo sepa y nos dé una mano, ¿ok? No tenemos nada que perder

-de acuerdo- respondió Mike encogiéndose de hombros. Mikey ayudo a Miguel a subir a la espalda de Mike y él cargo con su cuerpo hasta el lugar del que venía el humo. Mikey no lo dijo en voz alta, pero estaba realmente preocupado de que ese humo significara problemas en vez de ayuda.


	3. Primer Asalto

**Capitulo 3- Primer asalto**

El mono de pelaje azul cargo con la chica tortuga hasta una tribu primitiva cuyas casas eran chozas hechas de paja y ramas quebradizas. La joven aun seguía inconsciente cuando el mono la llevo ante un gorila de pelaje blanco con cara, manos y pies rojos, sus ojos eran del color del carbón y su enorme cola parecía echa de metal. Su aguijón era del tamaño de las piernas de la joven y era de color lila. Era el macho alfa. En cuanto posaron a la joven delante de él la olisqueo levemente, luego la levanto con una mano y la acerco a su cara mientras recorría su cuerpo con un dedo enorme. Mika abrió los ojos cuando el simio removió sus senos y, espantada, le aparto de un puñetazo directo al ojo.

La bestia rugió de dolor mientras se cubría el ojo y luego la miro enfurecida, ella se hallaba tendida en el suelo rodeada por montones de simios idénticos al que la había llevado ahí. Por un momento pensó en escaparse pero un simio le gruño mostrando todos sus colmillos y mejor prefirió quedarse en donde estaba. El jefe de la tribu la miro un momento más y luego quiso tocarla nuevamente pero ella se aparto. El jefe dio un resoplido y, finalmente, señalo una jaula de madera gruesa que se hallaba cerca de su enorme trono. De inmediato dos monos tomaron a la chica y la arrastraron hasta la jaula, en donde la encerraron. Mika se asomo por los barrotes para observar a los monos y vio que estos comenzaban a preparar una fogata

-por favor, que esto sea un mal sueño- pidió en voz alta –por favor, chicos. Ayúdenme.

De pronto Mikey frenó, habían estado corriendo en dirección al humo si detenerse pero, repentinamente, Mikey sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le obligo a detenerse. Volteo a ver a sus amigos y descubrió a Mike mirando al suelo visiblemente confundido y a Miguel con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-¿una opresión en el pecho?- pregunto Mikey y Mike asintió

-¿Qué crees que haya sido?- pregunto Mike

-ni idea- Mikey se giro y miro al humo que salía de detrás de unos árboles –quédense aquí, iré a ver- le dijo a los otros y se encamino hacia el lugar

Mike bajo a Miguel y lo apoyo contra un tronco para luego sacar sus armas, acuclillarse a su lado y mirar atentamente la dirección por la que Mikey se había ido. Ahora solo podían esperar y rezar para que quien sea que hubiera encendido el fuego los ayudara. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Miguel estremecerse y volteo la cabeza para preguntarle que ocurría. Sin embargo; apenas había empezado a formular la pregunta cuando un cuchillo de hoja negra y lustrosa se poso en su garganta

-no te muevas- ordeno una voz masculina- Mike se quedo de piedra –levántate y gírate lentamente- ordeno el desconocido y Mike obedeció, en cuanto estuvo frente a frente con él se dio cuenta de que era un humano. Piel blanca, caucásico, media 1.90 a lo sumo y vestía de negro. Llevaba unas gastadas botas de _cowboy,_ un pantalón tejano con los bajos deshilachados, un cinturón con una hebilla que antes había tenido lustre, una camiseta negra mugrienta cubierta por un abrigo negro que casi rozaba el suelo y un sombrero de _cowboy_ negro por debajo del cual asomaba una cabellera negra también

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Mike mirando los ojos café oscuro del hombre –me pareces conocido

-mi nombre es Casey, Casey Jones. ¿Quién eres tú?

Mikey aterrizo ágilmente sobre el suelo y miro hacia el rustico campamento, detrás de los árboles había un pequeño precipicio bajo el cual había una orilla repleta de rocas grises y brillantes. En esta se alzaba una tienda de lona a cuyo lado había una hoguera en la que ardían unos trozos de carne. A un lado de la tienda había un cerdo descomunal cuya cabeza había sido aplastada recientemente. Mikey intuyo que la carne procedía de ahí. Por la abertura de la tienda se veía una especie de manta café oscuro tirada en el suelo. Mikey se detuvo como si le hubieran dado un golpe. Aquella manta se parecía a la túnica que vestía aquella figura.

Se pregunto entonces si esa figura encapuchada también había lanzado a los otros chicos al portal. Después de rescatar a Mika se los preguntaría, entonces esbozo una triste sonrisa y miro la carne en las brazas; no tenía fe en sí mismo pero, de algún modo, la salvaría. Entonces sintió un movimiento a su espalda y, aparentando no haberlo notado, dijo

-el estruendo de hace rato debió causarlo quien mato al cerdo

-toda la razón- dijo una voz a su espalda y él se giro para toparse con un hombre completamente vestido de negro a cuya espalda estaban Mike y Miguel

-¿chicos?- pregunto Mikey

-Mikey- dijo Mike –él es Casey en esta dimensión, le he dicho todo lo que paso

-¿en serio?- pregunto Mikey entusiasmado -¡¿entonces puedes ayudarnos?!- Casey negó con la cabeza

-escucha, chico. No sé que tan buen amigo suyo soy en aquellas dimensiones, pero lo cierto es que en esta no tengo muchos amigos. De hecho casi ninguno.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Mikey mirándole sorprendido, entonces desvió la vista hacia Mike, él estaba llorando. Casey le llamo y él le miro nuevamente. Mike, que traía a Miguel cargado, lo bajo de su espalda y luego se giro para que no lo viera llorar. Miguel, por su parte, comenzó a llorar de rabia y de impotencia. Le habían explicado a Casey la situación y, de primero, les dijo que los viajes dimensionales eran muy usuales en esa dimensión, así que no estaba impactado por esa revelación. Pero luego le dijeron sobre el ataque del mono y él les dijo dos cosas. Las mismas que ahora le estaba diciendo a Mikey

-esos son los monos Zayan, a su amiga se la debió de haber llevado a su tribu. Ahí el Gran Jefe decidirá si es apta para devorarla o para casarla con algún mono o con él mismo, en cuyo caso la transformaran en una de ellos. Pero, de cualquier manera, olvídenla. Ya no pueden hacer nada por ella. Ni por él- dijo señalando a Miguel con el pulgar –no existe antídoto conocido para el veneno de esos monos, pero cualquiera que sea infectado por ellos se convertirá en un lio, todos sus músculos y órganos empezaran a realizar funciones que no les corresponden, por ende se echaran a perder con el tiempo y él morirá en absoluta agonía. Ambos están perdidos, lidien con ello y sigan con sus vidas.

Mikey miro a Mike, que seguía llorando, y a Miguel, que lloraba en silencio. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Así iba a terminar? ¿Dos de sus otros yo iban a acabar muertos cuando apenas intentaban mejorar? No, este sujeto, fuera o no Casey, no le haría abandonar a sus camaradas de ninguna manera. Mikey miro fijo a ese tipo. El Casey de su dimensión podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás abandonaba a quien lo necesitaba. No, él siempre hacia lo correcto. Incluso cuando estuvo en peligro lo ayudo y ahora era el momento de que él se ayudara a sí mismo, aunque fuera en otra dimensión. Entonces recordó a la figura que lo lanzo a la otra dimensión y recordó la primera frase que le oyó decir: _Cinco mundos. Cuatro héroes. Tres batallas. Dos sacrificios. Un pago._ ¿Miguel y Mika eran los Dos Sacrificios?

-eso te gustaría- espeto Mikey mientras miraba al suelo y Casey le miro confundido –te gustaría que hubieran dos sacrificios. Te gustaría que dejara a mis amigos- aunque Mikey parecía estar hablándole a Casey en realidad le hablaba a la figura encapuchada de su memoria. Entonces elevo el tono y, con este, subió la confianza y la claridad impregnadas en su voz –te gustaría que mi falta de confianza me hiciera retroceder y rendirme. Pero eso no pasara- una brisa soplo entonces y Mike miro fijo a Mikey. Miguel estaba en el suelo mirando hacia Casey, así que también lo miraba atentamente –yo ya he decidido que seré mejor. Ya he decidido que son mis camaradas- entonces levanto la mirada y, tras unas lagrimas furiosas, miro a Casey con decisión. Mike abrió los ojos sorprendido y se giro completamente hacia él –ya he decidido que son mis amigos. Y, únicamente por eso, ¡yo los defenderé!

Miguel se movió un poco. Mikey estaba decidido -¡Me da igual quien seas!- le grito a Casey -¡Me da igual que ya no haya esperanza! ¡Si no lo intento de verdad los perderé!- Casey dio dos pasos atrás, claramente sorprendido –voy a luchar con esos monos, la traeré de vuelta. Y luego llevaremos a Miguel a algún sitio. Tiene que haber alguien que pueda ayudarlo. Y si tú no quieres ayudarnos- el joven le dio la espalda a Casey –entonces quédate aquí y no hagas nada. Pero nosotros lucharemos, ¿verdad, Mike?

-¡sí!- Mike asintió y se seco las lágrimas con el brazo. Luego se inclino y recogió a Miguel del suelo, Casey los miro fijo mientras se alejaban, en especial a Mikey, le recordaba un montón al Guerrero de la Noche, claro que él ya no existía, pero aun así Casey Jones era Casey Jones. Esbozo una triste y satisfecha sonrisa y les llamo

-esperen, puedo decirles donde la tienen- ambos jóvenes se detuvieron y se giraron

-¿en serio?- pregunto Mike

-seguro. No creo que se gane nada con ello, pero si están seguros…

-lo estamos- afirmo Mikey y Casey le miro otro momento antes de proseguir

-entiendo. Les ayudare. Mika esta allá…- el hombre señalo hacia su espalda, justo entre el bosque. –Sigan todo derecho a la orilla hasta que lleguen a un acantilado desde donde se divisa una ciudad blanca, esa como a dos o tres horas de aquí. Una vez ahí miren giren hacia la derecha, hacia ahí habrá unas columnas de humo blanco saliendo del bosque. Esa es la aldea del mono. Yo puedo cuidar a Miguel por ustedes mientras van por la chica, pero les advierto que si no vuelven al amanecer lo matare. Es mejor eso a que siga sufriendo por el veneno

-muchas gracias- dijo Mike y le tendió a su compañero. Casey lo recibió y miro nuevamente a Mikey, quien le miraba sorprendido, luego le sonrió

-vayan, traigan a Mika de vuelta- les dijo haciéndoles un gesto con la cabeza. Ambos asintieron y echaron a correr en aquella dirección.

Mika miro al cielo del atardecer desde dentro de su jaula y se llevo una mano al corazón. Este latía con fuerza. Hacía rato había sentido un calor increíble junto con una oleada de paz saliendo de su interior, ese sentimiento se veía acompañado por una determinación única que jamás antes había sentido y, junto con esa determinación, llegaron dos verdades innegables. Ellos vendrían a salvarla y, si no lo hacían, ella escaparía. Ahora solo debía averiguar cómo. La joven estaba sentada en el piso de la jaula pero, justo en ese momento, se percato de que había una sección de esta que estaba a oscuras puesto que las ramas y el musgo que conformaban la jaula eran más densos en esa parte, en la que formaban un muro.

La tortuga se acerco a esta parte y corrió el musgo a un lado como si de una cortina se tratara. Al otro lado había una suerte de callejón entre dos chozas de paja y, más allá, el bosque. Mika sonrió ampliamente al percatarse de que sí podía escapar, después de todo no le habían quitado sus armas. Entonces la puerta de la jaula se abrió repentinamente y Mika se enderezo y se giro para quedar con la espalda apoyada contra el muro viendo directo al mono que la había llevado a ese lugar. El mono camino hacia ella y le toco la cara con una mano, ella se aparto y el mono la sujeto con fuerza, luego su mano descendió y toco sus pechos para luego apretar uno suavemente, rápidamente Mika reacciono lanzándole una patada y el mono retrocedió luego gruño mostrando todos sus colmillos y Mika imito el gesto. La determinación que antes había sentido le ayudaba a tener fuerzas ahora.

El mono, medio sorprendido y medio enfadado, dio un paso hacia ella y ella gruño. Lo que sea que el mono vio en sus ojos le hiso retroceder al instante y la joven dio un paso y, con una mirada feroz, le ordeno –Lárgate- el mono obedeció al instante y cerró la puerta ras de sí. Mika giro nuevamente, se hinco y utilizo su kusarigama para cortar las ramas detrás de la cortina de musgo. Un par de minutos después había creado un boquete lo suficientemente grande para pasar por el gateando. Salió de la jaula, miro a ambos lados y echo a correr. Era libre.

El mono salto por encima de ella y le bloqueo la salida, Mika freno y otros dos monos aparecieron a sus costados. Entonces oyó claramente como la jaula era aplastada y se giro, el Gran Jefe la miraba sonriendo satisfecho. Entonces aulló triunfante y la joven se cubrió los oídos para luego ser noqueada por la cola del Gran Jefe y llevada por este. Esa chica sería una buena esposa.

Miguel estaba tirado en el interior de la tienda de campaña mientras el resplandor anaranjado del atardecer se colaba por la entrada de la tienda. Ojala hubiera podido ayudar a los chicos en algo, pero ahora era verdaderamente inservible y, pronto, no sería más que un bulto moribundo. Mika, Mikey y Mike estarían por su cuenta pero, aun si se recuperaba, ¿les ayudaría eso? Mike les había dicho de su trastorno y era evidente que todos lo tenían. Entonces, ¿Qué caso tenia tratar? _"¡yo los defenderé!"_ los ojos de Miguel resplandecieron con determinación. Mikey aun no había terminado, ni él tampoco. Si se recuperaba, no, cuando se recuperara haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano por mejorar y protegería a sus nuevos camaradas contra el planeta entero si era necesario. En ese instante quiso mover el puño de su mano derecha y alzarlo pero, en vez de eso, deslizo la pierna izquierda

" _Diablos"_ pensó y quiso emitir un suspiro, pero solo consiguió darse la vuelta y quedar tendido sobre su costado izquierdo _"mierda"_ entonces quiso gruñir y gritar y levanto la mano derecha formando un puño _"espera…"_ Miguel se concentro en gruñir y gritar de nuevo y realizo de nuevo el movimiento _"nada mal"_ entonces comenzó un raro juego, trataba de ver que parte de su cuerpo se movía si trataba de mover otra parte y luego realizaba movimientos con la parte que podía mover. Era divertido y, luego de un momento, descubrió algo.

Casey se sentó frente a la hoguera y se comió su cerdo pacientemente mientras todo a su alrededor se oscurecía. Aquellos chicos no sabían donde se estaban metiendo, aunque tenía que admitir que eran valientes y el hecho de que fueran tan leales solo por ser uno y el mismo en cuatro diferentes versiones le indicaba que, si se esforzaban y encontraban a alguien dispuesto a entrenarlos, con el tiempo serian imparables. Pero para ello necesitaban cierto talento que no todo el mundo poseía. Un talento único que solo unos cuantos podían tener: las agallas para no rendirse nunca.

Casey oyó un gruñido en la tienda y se puso de pie para ir a ella. Corrió la cortina de la entrada y vio a Miguel. Y no pudo creer lo que vio.

La noche había caído cuando Mike y Mikey llegaron al lugar donde los monos tenían su aldea. Al centro de la misma había una especie de hoguera en la que se había encendido un fuego verde y azul y, atada a un poste de cabeza a este estaba Mika. Ambos jóvenes estaban escondidos tras unos arbustos y observaban el lugar atentamente

-se la van a comer- susurro Mike

-eso si lo permito- espeto Mikey fijando la mirada en la aldea. De pronto, un mono de pelaje azul parduzco apareció llevando un libro viejo entre las manos

-¡hermanos!- grito con voz chillona y los demás simios guardaron silencio –este es un día glorioso puesto que nuestro Gran Jefe al fin ha elegido esposa- los monos rugieron y Mike y Mikey abrieron los ojos como platos –ahora iniciaremos el ritual de conversión de esta joven tortuga y la volveremos una hembra de nuestra especie…

-¡un momento!- grito Mika interrumpiéndole -¿Qué te hace creer que me casare con ese gordinflón? No, mejor dicho ¡¿Qué te hace creer que quiero ser una de ustedes?! ¡¿O que dejare a mis amigos?!- se hiso el silencio y luego el mono anciano respondió

-¿amigos?- pregunto conteniendo la risa -¿amigos? Dime, si son tus amigos ¿en donde están? ¿Por qué no han venido por ti?- Mika iba a responder pero el mono continuo -¡Porque saben que sería una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Tu única opción es ser devorada o casarte! ¡Elige!

Entre los arbustos Mike y Mikey escucharon la conversación y Mike tomo la palabra –debemos hacer algo, no es justo que la obligue a decidir algo así

-¡ninguna de las dos!- grito Mika -¡puede que no estén aquí ahora, pero vendrán!

-y entonces será tarde- dijo el Gran Jefe, que estaba sentado cerca de la hoguera –tú serás mía

-puede que tomes mi cuerpo y mi tortu-humanidad, pero jamás te perteneceré- aseguro la chica con veneno

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Mike nervioso –son muchos y tienen armas y aguijones y…

-Mike- interrumpió Mikey –yo tampoco creo que lo logremos, pero no nos podemos rendir sin intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Ella confía en nosotros y debemos corresponder esa confianza, ¿ok?- Mike asintió y Mikey respiro profundo –hace algún tiempo mi padre le enseño a Donnie a "pelear sin pensar" y mi hermano se volvió más fuerte gracias a eso. Creo que ahora debemos hacer exactamente eso. Vamos a luchar, no debemos pensar

-entiendo- aseguro Mike –adelante

-yo voy primero- dijo Mikey –hare que se centren en mi, tu rescata a Mika- Mike asintió de nuevo y, de pronto, mientras Mikey se alejaba de él tuvo una idea. Estuvo a punto de perderla pero entonces recordó "pelear sin pensar" y tomo una decisión. No pensaría, se aferraría a su idea inicial y la seguiría. Así su trastorno no le causaría problemas por ahora.

-te convertirás en mi esposa- dijo el Gran Jefe –ya aprenderás a obedecerme

-eso quisieras- gruño Mika

-ellos no vendrán- aseguro el simio viejo –sino, dime donde están

-¡justo aquí!- como si fueran uno los simios se volvieron en la dirección de la que había venido aquella nueva voz y descubrieron a una versión masculina de la joven que tenían frente a ellos encaramada en el tejado de una de las chozas de paja. Una de sus manos estaba apoyada al frente en el techo y la otra a sus espaldas, sosteniendo un objeto invisible

-¡Mikey!- grito Mika felizmente -¡viniste por mí!

-¿te creías que te dejaría, preciosa?- Mika se sonrojo levemente mientras le sonreía a su contraparte masculina

-¡desháganse de él!- rugió el Gran Jefe y un puñado de monos azules brinco hacia Mikey, entonces el movió el brazo que mantenía tras su espalda y dejo ir la cadena de su kusarigama como si fuera un látigo llevándose por delante a los monos que lo amenazaban. Todos se estrellaron contra algunas chozas y se clavaron los maderos que las sostenían, su sangre comenzó a manchar el piso y, de un momento a otro, algunos se convirtieron en los hombres que antes habían sido antes de disolverse en polvo -¡mátenlo!- rugió el Gran Jefe

-¡Mikey!- grito Mika desesperada cuando más monos fueron hacia el chico. Entonces unas shuriken aparecieron volando desde la izquierda y se clavaron con certeza en algunos monos. Solo dos de ellos llegaron al tejado donde estaba Mikey, él brinco al piso para esquivarlos y luego corrió lejos del lugar, los monos descendieron tras él y le siguieron. Pero tres kunais les obligaron a retroceder, dos se clavaron en la tierra y uno le dio a un mono en la cabeza, cayó al suelo, se convirtió en una mujer morena y se disolvió

-¡tiene refuerzos!- grito el mono anciano

-¡encuéntrenlos!- grito el Gran Jefe y unas shuriken volaron hacia él. Los monos brincaron a protegerle e interceptaron las shuriken desviándolas con palos, pero cuando las golpearon reventaron unas bombas de humo que iban atadas a estas y toda el área se cubrió de un humo espeso. Los monos enloquecieron puesto que no sabían a donde correr, entonces Mikey corrió por entre ellos. Él había visto la cortina de humo y, antes de que llegara a él lleno sus pulmones de oxigeno y corrió. Pateo y golpeo a varios monos para sacarlos del camino lo que provoco que algunos quisieran atraparlo y acabaran luchando entre ellos puesto que en el humo no podían verse y atacaban a las siluetas que había en el humo sin detenerse a pensar que no todas podían ser Mikey y, al llegar frente a la hoguera, salto; uso su kusarigama para cortar la cuerda que sujetaba a Mika y ambos se sostuvieron del poste. Mikey dejo escapar el aire

-gracias- dijo la chica y él le sonrió. Acto seguido, ambos llenaron los pulmones de oxigeno y brincaron al suelo desde lo alto del poste para aterrizar justo frente al simio anciano quien rugió y se lanzo contra Mikey tirando puñetazos con sus seis brazos. Mikey retrocedió y el anciano se dispuso a acabar con él, pero entonces freno y se giro, incrédulo y asustado vio como Mika separaba su cola en dos mitades con su kusarigama, un potente chorro de sangre negra emergió de su cola y él se seco como si de una esponja siendo exprimida se tratara. Un segundo después su cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo.

Mika miro el cadáver sin poder creerlo, hasta que Mikey la tomo de la mano y huyeron a toda marcha de aquel lugar. Mike los estaba esperando fuera de la cortina, en cuanto llegaron Mika y Mikey volvieron a respirar y luego todos empezaron a correr lejos de ahí

-gracias, Mike- dijo Mika –gracias, Mikey

-has estado increíble- le dijo Mike a Mikey

-¿yo? ¿No te viste?- le pregunto Mike a Mikey en respuesta -¡Eres genial!

-gracias- se sonrojo Mikey -¿Cómo se te ocurrió quedarte escondido?

-hice lo que Donnie. Pelear sin pensar

-¿no lo pensaste?- pregunto Mika impactada

-tuve la idea de quedarme escondido y moverme rápido para que los monos creyeran que éramos muchos. Iba a divagar, como siempre, cuando recordé "pelear sin pensar" y se me ocurrió que lo mejor era centrarme en esa idea y no pensar en nada más

-¡asombroso!- rio Mikey

-gracias- respondió Mike

-oigan- espeto Mika -¿y Miguel?- ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos y, justo en ese momento, el Gran Jefe aterrizo justo frente a sus narices

-MIA- gruño señalando a Mika mientras unos hilos de saliva pegajosa caían al suelo desde sus colmillos

-ay no- dijo Mike

-sí que eres irresistible, Mika- bromeo Mike mientras sacaba sus armas

-que alegría- espeto Mika sarcásticamente -¿Miguel nos ayudara?

-Miguel esa envenenado- dijo Mikey sorprendiéndola –es culpa de ese mono

-¿y podemos…?- el Gran Jefe rugió y lanzo un puñetazo al suelo que los tres chicos esquivaron saltando lejos -¡¿podemos ayudarlo?!- grito Mika y, en ese mismo instante, la cola del jefe golpeo a Mike y lo estrello contra un árbol muy grueso destrozándolo -¡Mike!

-¡no!- grito Mikey -¡el veneno es incurable!- el chico corrió hacia el jefe y comenzó a zigzaguear por el piso, el jefe trataba de aplastarlo, pero fallaba todos los puñetazos, Mika estaba hincada junto a Mike ayudándolo a incorporarse – ¡encontramos a nuestro amigo Casey, versión de esta dimensión, y nos dijo que no hay cura existente para él!- el jefe se harto y clavo los seis puños en la tierra. Por un momento una nube de polvo cubrió el lugar y luego Mikey apareció dando un brinco y usando su kusarigama (la parte dura y pesada) para golpear un ojo del jefe

-¡Mike, vámonos!- espeto Mika pero el joven no se podía parar

-no puedo…- justo en ese instante vieron a Mikey ser sujetado por la cola del jefe y estrellado contra el suelo cerca de ellos -¡Mikey!

-no…- suspiro Mika y el jefe se acerco y se dispuso a pisar a Mike. Entonces ella saco su kusarigama, le dio vueltas y la envió contra el jefe haciéndole un corte profundo y grave en la pierna. La bestia rugió –JAMAS. SERE. TUYA- le gruño y la bestia rugió aun más alto

-Mika…- exclamaron Mike y Mikey tratando de incorporarse. Entonces la bestia junto cuatro de sus gigantescos puños sobre su cabeza y se dispuso a aplastarlos. Los bajo a toda velocidad y, justo cuando estaba por darles, una figura negra salto de entre los arbustos y le dio una certera patada al mentón. El jefe retrocedió tomándose la barbilla con dos de sus manos y las tortugas observaron sorprendidas a una silueta con caparazón y bandana naranja que aterrizaba hincada delante de ellos y luego se levantaba y miraba desafiante al mono

-mejor que te apartes, monito- Miguel se trono los nudillos y luego miro a sus camaradas -¿están bien?

-¡Miguel!- espetaron Mike y Mikey felizmente

-¡chicos!- Casey llego corriendo junto a ellos un momento después

-¡Casey!- dijo Mikey -¿no habías dicho que Miguel no tenia cura?

-no la tiene- dijo Casey –luego de que se fueron lo recosté en mi tienda de campaña y él comenzó a mover su cuerpo intentando averiguar cómo contrarrestar el veneno por su cuenta. Es sorprendente…

-en realidad solo averigüe que debo querer mover para mover que- dijo Miguel – si quiero mover mi pierna derecha…- su brazo izquierdo se extendió –muevo el brazo y si quiero recostarme…- el Gran Jefe volvió a la carga y le lanzo un puñetazo a Miguel mientras este hablaba -¡salto!- el puño se estrello contra la tierra y Miguel brinco en el aire para esquivarlo. Nadie podía creerlo

-Miguel- exclamo Mika felizmente mientras Miguel descendía y aterrizaba en la espalda del Gran Jefe para luego comenzar a atizarle golpes en esta

-Mika- llamo Mikey y se puso de pie, ella le miro –enredemos nuestras kusarigamas en su cola. Casey ayúdame a jalar. Mike tu ayuda a Mika- ambos asintieron y Mikey y Casey se apartaron y corrieron hasta que cada pareja quedo una a cada lado de la bestia -¡ahora!- Mika y Mike obedecieron y las kusarigamas se enredaron en la cola de la bestia justo cuando esta se quito a Miguel de encima, él dio una voltereta en el aire y evito hacerse daño al estrellarse contra otro árbol.

Las cadenas se tensaron y la cola de la bestia le fue arrancada en un momento. Su sangre negra rocío el piso y la bestia cayo justo cuando Miguel le salto encima y quedo acuclillado sobre su cuerpo. Un grupo de monos llego donde ellos en ese instante y, al ver la escena, huyeron despavoridos. El silencio se hiso presente

-creo…que ganamos- dijo Miguel sin poder creérselo

-ganamos- rio Mike

-¡chicos!- espeto Mika y atrajo la atención de sus amigos, luego realizo una reverencia. Un gesto de agradecimiento japonés que aprendió de su madre –gracias por salvarme- se enderezo y miro a Casey, las tres tortugas estaban sonrojadas –a ti también, Casey. Gracias por venir

-no me agradezcas, agradécele a tus amigos. Yo la verdad te di por muerta desde el primer momento- confeso sumamente apenado

-no debes agradecernos- dijo Miguel –en todo caso no a mí ni a Mike

-tiene razón- espeto Mike –Mikey fue el que no se rindió, ni contigo ni con Miguel. Él fue el que quiso ayudarlos desde el primer momento- Mika miro a Mikey y él se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

-creí que si no lo intentaba te perdería y a Miguel también. No me lo hubiera perdonado si se hubieran ido y yo no hubiera tratado, por lo menos una vez, de salvarlos- justifico Mikey

-hay quien dice que el que no arriesga no gana- dijo Mike

-cierto- espeto Casey -¿Qué tal si les invito a pasar la noche conmigo?

-¿seguro?- pregunto Mika

-seguro, creo que les debo eso al menos

-muchas gracias, Casey- dijo Mikey y con eso todos volvieron al campamento del hombre de negro.


	4. Nueva Familia

**Capitulo 4 – Nueva familia**

El Sol salió y el valle se ilumino de manera repentina, la noche anterior habían dormido en el suelo fuera de la tienda de campaña para dejar el espacio en su interior libre para Mika, pero ella lo había rechazado diciendo que prefería dormir fuera con los otros para que Miguel, el enfermo del grupo, pudiera descansar. Mikey no se opuso y Mike le ayudo a Miguel a arreglar su cama mientras Casey preparaba la cena. Al día siguiente tenían que llegar a la ciudad o, por lo menos, acercarse lo más posible a esta para iniciar la búsqueda de alguien que pudiera salvar a Miguel.

Ahora que estaban juntos lo importante era cuidarse los unos a los otros, después de todo ahora eran una familia. Sin importar que debían estar unidos. Todo eso pasaba por la mente de Mikey mientras contemplaba el cielo del crepúsculo tendido en el suelo. Sus compañeros aun dormían pero él ya no conseguiría descansar por este día, aun si lo deseara no podría volver a dormirse. La situación no lo dejaría. Por un lado, estaba iniciando una nueva vida, lejos de su mundo, de su familia, lejos de todo lo que conocía. Y, por el otro, ahora su nueva familia estaba en mucho peligro y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

La joven tortuga se incorporó y se quedó sentado un momento mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido para que llegaran a ese lugar. Aquel enmascarado, al parecer, solo se le había aparecido a él. Cuando sus amigos habían comentado como llegaron a esa dimensión ninguno mencionó al enmascarado, de hecho todos habían sido atrapados por la tormenta…menos él. ¿Por qué solamente él había sido lanzado al torbellino en lugar de haber sido arrastrado por la tormenta? Mikey se puso de pie y camino hacia las rocas del lugar, eran grandes y puntiagudas y parecían bloquear el paso a cualquiera que pasara por ahí, el chico no se detuvo, sino que brinco encima de ellas y observo al otro lado. Todo era bosque. Sabía que no volvería a dormirse así que decidió ir a buscar algo para desayunar mientras los demás se despertaban. Miró sobre su hombro para verlos aun dormidos y luego salto del otro lado para comenzar a internarse en el bosque.

Un ruido despertó a Mika justo después de que Mikey se hubiera ido, la jovencita se enderezo y miro en los alrededores desesperada mientras buscaba la fuente de aquel sonido extraño. Pronto se dio cuenta de que aquel ruido lo ocasionaba un pequeño ciervo bebé de color rojo que estaba metiendo su cabecita entre las cosas de Casey –hola, pequeño- saludo la chica, el cervatillo alzó la cabeza asustado y trato de alejarse, pero una de sus patas traseras estaba sangrando copiosamente y lo envió derecho al suelo -oh, pobrecito- gimió la chica y se acercó al cervatillo lentamente para ayudarlo, el pequeño trato de escapar de ella nuevamente, pero el dolor que sentía le impidió moverse –no tengas miedo- la joven logro finalmente estar cerca del pequeño y acarició su lomo suavemente para confortarlo, por fin el cervatillo dejo de tratar de escapar y se quedo mirándola tiernamente –eso es, buen niño

-ah…- suspiro Casey mientras se estiraba -¿Qué tienes ahí, Mike?- pregunto el hombre de negro

-es un cervatillo herido

-ah, ya veo. Es el desayuno- Mika se volteo a verlo aterrada y él se mostro confundido, de pronto el cervatillo volvió a ponerse nervioso y se removió en la tierra tratando de huir

-¡Casey! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!- regañó Mika mientras trataba de calmar al pequeño nuevamente

-¿yo? Tú eres la que no quiere desayunárselo y lo altero al demostrar temor de que yo lo hiciera

-¿Por qué tanto ruido?- pregunto Miguel saliendo de la tienda, pero al ver al cervatillo se quedo quieto y parpadeo confundido -¿Qué es eso?

-yo creí que era el desayuno- dijo Casey encogiéndose de hombros

-¡no lo es!- grito Mika apretando los puños

-whoa, tranquila- dijo Miguel moviendo graciosamente el cuerpo adelante y atrás, sus dos amigos le miraron extrañados, él se sonrojó –trataba de mover las manos- explicó y Casey asintió para luego explicar

-el veneno ya está surtiendo efecto

-oh, no…- gimió Mika, justo entonces Mike bostezó y se enderezó

-buenos días- saludo la tortuga

-buenos días- saludo Casey -¿cómo dormiste?

-dormí bien- Mike se enderezó y miro hacia Mika, en cuanto reparó en el cervatillo su rostro se iluminó -¿es el desayuno?- Mika se mordió los labios y grito

-¡no!

-¡ok! ¡Ok!- espeto Mike asustado –yo nada más decía

-¡pues no andes diciendo!- regaño Casey, Miguel dio unos golpecitos nerviosos con el pie

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Casey

-quise reírme- musito Miguel haciendo una mueca de dolor –me duele el estomago

-debe ser por hambre- dijo Casey y miro en todas direcciones -¿Dónde está Mikey?

-iré a buscarlo- se ofreció Mike mientras Miguel se dejaba caer pesadamente a su lado y se sostenía un costado, parecía tener problemas para respirar -¿estarás bien hasta que vuelva?

-claro, tú tranquilo y yo nervioso- respondió Miguel con desgano

-ok, me iré ahora

-Casey…- llamó Mika -¿puedes curar al cervatillo?

-claro, tengo unas plantas medicinales que puedo utilizar para hacer un ungüento para él- respondió el hombre de negro y se dirigió a su mochila para sacar las hierbas y se detuvo para observar a Miguel –también haré algo para ti, para que te sientas mejor- Miguel asintió como agradecimiento –ven, Mika, tú me ayudaras con esto

-bien- dijo la joven y se acercó. Mike les echó un breve vistazo antes de marcharse del lugar.

Mikey se quedó quieto mientras el sudor resbalaba por su frente. Un poco apartado del lugar había encontrado un río y había decidido pescar en él. Había logrado atrapar muchos pescados pero ahora tenía un problema bastante grande: su comida había atraído a otras criaturas hacia él. Más específicamente dos tigres de color blanco sucio cuyas rayas eran rojo escarlata, sus colmillos eran enormes como sables y sus ojos eran glóbulos lechosos de color azul pálido. Ambas criaturas gruñían mientras observaban a la joven tortuga sosteniendo su carga de peces y él joven los miraba mientras trataba de pensar en una manera de escapar

-¡Mikey!- se oyó la voz de Mike justo en el momento en que su amigo trago duro al ver a uno de los tigres dar un paso al frente para abalanzarse sobre él. Mike aterrizo junto a Mikey y le hablo animadamente -¡oye! ¿Qué haces?- entonces noto los peces y exclamo -¡genial! ¿Son para nosotros?- Mike, al ver que Mikey no respondía siguió la dirección de su mirada y reparo por fin en la presencia de los enormes tigres –oh, vaya…

-¿apenas, mijo?- pregunto Mikey conteniendo la exasperación

-perdón, soy muy distraído- se disculpó Mike sobándose la nuca

-no importa, ¿tienes algún plan?

-¿Qué tal darles los peces?

-buena idea- justo en ese momento uno de los tigres se lanzó sobre ellos y Mikey lanzó los peces lejos antes de saltar lejos del lugar donde aterrizó el animal. Pero cuando Mike se alejo una de las garras del tigre alcanzó a arañarle el brazo. Mike tomo su brazo herido con su otra mano para cubrir la herida y busco a Mikey con la mirada, pero en cuanto lo hiso se dio cuenta de que ambas bestias le miraban atentamente; Mikey, por su parte, lo miraba aterrado –Mike…- dijo Mikey –creo que tu les gustas más que el pescado

-genial- celebro Mike falsamente. Ambos tigres pasaron los pescados tirados en el piso y se lanzaron contra la tortuga herida. Mike solo atino a tomar aire y gritar. Mientras que la mente de Mikey quedo en blanco.

Casey se agacho cerca de Mika y observo atentamente lo que hacia la chica. Ella se hallaba moliendo unas hierbas con un instrumento para preparar medicinas mientras que, en la fogata, ardían dos plantas más en una olla, el té que resultaría era bueno para aliviar el dolor que sentía Miguel –eres buena- felicitó el hombre de negro. Le había explicado a Mika el modo de preparar la medicina y lo que cada planta hacía. Luego a la chica se le ocurrió que podría mezclar algunas de ellas para hacer un té que aliviara el dolor de Miguel

-no es para tanto- se sonrojó ella

-es para mucho- dijo Miguel, quien se hallaba sentado comiendo un poco de carne que Casey le había dado, a su lado el cervatillo mascaba un poco de hierba. Mika le había puesto un poco de ungüento para sanar su herida y le había puesto vendas para parar el sangrado. Por su parte Miguel sonreía pero se notaba que estaba sintiendo mucho dolor –si a él lo curaste puede que me cures a mí

-falta poco- dijo la chica mientras revisaba el té y echaba unas hojas medicinales en la olla, el estomago de Casey gruño y el hombre de negro miro en todas direcciones antes de volver a mirar a Mika

-oye, Mika, ¿dónde están Mikey Mikey?

-Mike no ha vuelto desde que fue a buscar a Mikey- respondió ella

-bueno, creo que ya les dimos bastante tiempo, así que iré a buscarlos- dijo Casey y se marcho

-de acuerdo- balbuceo Mika una vez que él se hubo ido, luego se giro para ver las plantas y las sostuvo en alto frente a su cara, una de ellas (pequeñas flores rojas cuyo centro era de polen azul) servía para calmar dolores musculares y relajar los músculos. La otra, una raíz verde con florecillas amarillas, regulaba la presión cardiaca y ayudaba a la circulación –tal vez si le pongo un poco de esto…- la joven desvió la mirada y vio un montón de frascos cerca de ella, estos mismos eran los que Casey usaba para guardar las plantas que luego usaría para hacer medicinas –o tal vez si…

Casey brinco entre los árboles buscando a sus dos amigos cuando percibió el aroma a sangre en el aire -¿Qué diablos…?- se pregunto el hombre de negro antes de acercarse a lo que parecía ser un río, hiso a un lado unas hojas y piso un arbusto para poder llegar al lugar. Justo entonces se percato de que ahí era donde estaban Mike y Mikey, rodeados por dos inmensos tigres con colmillos como sables que les miraban amenazadores -¡Mike!- grito Casey al ver que su amigo sangraba. Mikey, que se hallaba acorralado por una de las bestias, giro la cabeza y lo vio

-¡Casey!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Casey saco algo de su abrigo y brinco en el aire para colocarse delante de Mike. El tigre que lo amenazaba salto sobre él y Casey golpeo el suelo con su puño, al instante la roca se partió y el tigre cayó en un hoyo profundo generado por el golpe. Tanto Mike como Mikey quedaron mudos de asombro y el tigre volteo a toda marcha al escuchar el rugido agonizante de su camarada.

La bestia se acercó al agujero y miro dentro, su camarada yacía al fondo, aplastado por varias rocas. El tigre gruño levemente como si estuviera llamándolo y el tigre que había sido aplastado abrió apenas el único ojo sano que tenía para gruñir levemente en respuesta, luego lo cerró de nuevo y dejo caer la cabeza. Estaba muerto. Los ojos del enorme animal se llenaron de lágrimas al momento de ver a su compañero morir. Mikey lo miro con pesar antes de recordar algo que había visto en un documental sobre los tigres….-¿estás bien, Mike?- pregunto Casey mientras ayudaba a la otra tortuga a incorporarse

-sí, estoy bien, gracias- respondió Mike, justo entonces el tigre elevo su enorme cabeza y rugió al aire, los tres amigos le miraron impactados. La bestia bajo la cabeza y los observo

-oh, no…- murmuro Casey

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mike

-está llamando al resto de la manada-explico el hombre de negro. Ambos adolescentes se voltearon aterrados en el momento en que unos estridentes rugidos comenzaban a resonar en la distancia

-entonces larguémonos de aquí- urgió Mikey. Sus dos amigos asintieron y los tres juntos comenzaron a correr lejos del lugar. Detrás de ellos resonaban las pisadas de las gigantescas criaturas de las que trataban de escapar –estamos metidos en un lío. En un lio tremendo- dijo Mikey justo antes de que llegaran al campamento….

-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto Mika amablemente mientras observaba a Miguel, la tortuga macho se había tomado el té sin protestar a pesar de que su cara reveló que era asqueroso

-creo que sí, ya no me duele respirar- respondió Miguel mientras acariciaba la cabeza del cervatillo

-¿en serio?

-¡chicos!- el grito de Mike hiso que ambos se incorporaran ipso-facto y el cervatillo se removió en la tierra tratando de escapar, entonces Casey, Mike y Mikey aparecieron corriendo por entre los árboles -¡tigres!

-¿tigres?- se preguntaron ambos justo cuando una inmensa manada de tigres descomunales salieron de entre el bosque y se lanzaron sobre el grupo -¡tigres!- gritaron los dos y se incorporaron, pero Miguel sintió dolor en un costado y cayó al piso de rodillas. El cervatillo, detrás de él, gimió asustado y el joven le acaricio la cabeza. Mikey los vio a ambos y sintió que se le caía el mundo. El veneno había comenzado a consumir a su amigo. Aquella idea sobre el documental se hiso más urgente en su cabeza y el joven tomó una decisión. Sin que nadie lo esperara frenó su carrera y se giro para encarar a los tigres

-¿Qué diablos…?- se pregunto Casey cuando Mikey dejo de correr, Mike miro sobre su hombro hacia su amigo cuando los tigres estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, las bestias no frenaron su carrera, sino que corrieron más rápido. Fue entonces que Mikey sacó uno de sus nunchakus y comenzó a darle vueltas rápidamente. Los tigres se detuvieron al verlo y la tortuga corrió hacia ellos, el tigre que había iniciado todo (el más corpulento) corrió hacia Mikey al mismo tiempo y salto sobre él faltando solo unos metros para llegar.

Mikey se deslizo por la tierra y paso por debajo del gigantesco animal justo antes de que le tocara. El tigre aterrizó delante de los otros chicos y gruño, pero Mikey le lanzo una roca a la cabeza atrayendo su atención, el tigre giro su descomunal cabeza para verlo y, una vez más, fue hacia él. Mikey salo hacia atrás, se apoyo sorpresivamente en la cabeza de otro tigre y se impulso hacia arriba como si de un clavadista experto se tratara. Tan alto llego que pudo pasar por encima de la otra criatura y, al estar arriba de él, le golpeo en la base de la nuca con su nunchaku.

La tortuga aterrizo ágilmente sobre el suelo cerca del cervatillo y Miguel. Alzó la mirada para verlos y contemplo como Miguel se mostraba sorprendido y un poco asustado. Los ojos de Mikey ardían con una confianza y seguridad arrolladoras. La tortuga se incorporó y se dio la vuelta para encarar a las bestias. El tigre que había osado amenazarlo yacía inconsciente en el piso mientras sus camaradas observaban su cuerpo inerte, Mikey se acercó al grupo caminando como si fuera uno más de ellos, un tigre se atrevió a colocarse delante del caído y gruñirle. Mikey lo miro amenazante y la bestia se recogió a un lado como perro regañado.

La tortuga llego donde el caído y le palpo la cabeza, este abrió un ojo para observarlo y luego lo cerro apesadumbrado. Mikey dirigió su vista a la manada y ordeno, con una voz parecida a la de Destructor –largo- los tigres huyeron de inmediato y no miraron atrás. De repente ya no parecía importarles que uno de los suyos hubiera caído, solo les importaba huir de ahí. Una vez se hubieron ido Mikey miro por encima de su hombro y pregunto, sin cambiar su expresión sombría y con total naturalidad -¿están bien?

Mika sobo la cabeza del tigre una vez más antes de darle un poco de pescado. La enorme bestia parecía haberse acomodado muy bien luego de recibir los amorosos cuidados de la chica. El cervatillo se movió rengueando para llegar donde Mike y tenderse a su lado. La tortuga lo cargo sin mucho esfuerzo y se lo coloco sobre el hombro

-bueno, hora de irnos- dijo Casey mientras recogía lo que faltaba, Mika levanto algunas de las cosas de Casey y, de inmediato, el tigre se acerco a ella y se inclino, la chica no supo que pensar de eso

-¿Qué pasa, amigo?- pregunto ella, Mike le echo un vistazo y se acerco inseguro, el tigre permaneció en esa posición y esperó. Mike bajo al cervatillo y coloco una mochila sobre el tigre con delicadeza, el animal no se movió. Entonces Mike asintió y miro a los otros

-creo que quiere ayudarnos a cargar nuestras cosas- los otros lo miraron confundidos, en especial Miguel y Mikey quienes estaban cargando casi todos los instrumentos del campamento

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Miguel

-tengo un gato en casa, se llama Klunk. Creo que puedo entenderlo- respondió Mike

-ya…- respondió Mikey dubitativo, Mika imito los movimientos de Mikey puso más cosas en el lomo del tigre para luego subir al cervatillo a este. Ambos animales se olfatearon mutuamente antes de intercambiar lamidas -¿Qué hacen ahora?- pregunto Mikey a Mike

-se acaban de volver amigos- respondió Mike sonriente. Casey había escuchado todo pacientemente y, en ese momento, finalmente dijo

-creo que ellos son parte del grupo ahora

-eso es muy tierno- sonrió Mika

-ok…-dijo Miguel –si está bien por ustedes está bien por mí- la tortuga se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente y todos le miraron

-¿Miguel?- pregunto Casey y su amigo lo miro -¿Qué estás intentando hacer?

-rascarme la cabeza- respondió Miguel ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de todos

-pero…¿y el veneno?- pregunto Casey aturdido

-bueno, ¿Qué te digo?- se pregunto Miguel mientras se rascaba la nuca -Dejo de ser un problema gracias al té de Mika- todos giraron la cabeza para ver a la joven y ella alzo las manos en gesto defensivo

-solo le puse unas cuantas hierbas que creí que ayudarían

-¿en serio?- pregunto Casey mirando a Miguel, luego sonrió y miro a Mika de nuevo –pues felicidades, Mika; creo que acabas de inventar un antídoto para ese veneno tan letal

-¡increíble!- espeto Mike

-¡Mika eres grande!- celebro Mikey. Incluso el tigre y el cervatillo hicieron sonidos alegres al oír la noticia

-vamos, no es para tanto- se sonrojo la joven, entonces Miguel la abrazó por el cuello y dijo

-es para mucho, señorita; usted salvo mi vida. Eres una gran doctora Micaela Hamato- dijo el joven, al oír ese nombre Casey palideció y dejo caer la mochila que traía cargada -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Miguel, Casey parpadeo un par de veces antes de agacharse y recoger la mochila

-no pasa nada, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. ¿Aun quieren ir a la ciudad?

-bueno, ya no tenemos que curar a Miguel- dijo Mikey

-pero sería interesante ver una ciudad de esta dimensión, ¿o no?- pregunto Mike

-cierto- respondieron los otros dos al unisonó

-entonces andando- dijo Casey aun hay mucho camino por recorrer y yo no soy paciente- el hombre de negro comenzó a correr en dirección a la ciudad sin previo aviso

-¡Casey!- grito Mike

-¡esperanos!- aullo Miguel

-¡vamos, chicos!- dijo Mika haciéndole señas a sus nuevas mascotas y echo a correr junto con ellas. Mikey echo a correr detrás de ellos, pero mientras lo hacía miro por sobre su hombro al lugar que abandonaban. Cada minuto con su nueva familia lo apartaba un poco más de su antigua vida. Cada minuto él se volvía diferente. Y ahora eso era lo que importaba.


	5. Tu te llamas

**Capítulo 5 – Tú te llamas**

La noche cayó en el bosque tan placentera y dócilmente como lo había hecho el día. El grupo de amigos ahora convertido en familia se hallaba sentado alrededor de una fogata, sorprendentemente estaban en silencio y muy quietos. A sus espaldas se hallaban Cute (el cervatillo más lindo del universo según Mika) y Blade (el poderoso tigre más temido del bosque también según Mika) recostados sobre la tierra mientras los observaban

-¿listos?- pregunto Mike rompiendo el silencio, sus amigos asintieron como respuesta –entonces hagámoslo- la tortuga comenzó a levantarse lentamente, pero cuando estuvo en cuclillas brinco hacia Miguel, pasando por encima de la fogata, y lo derribo. Miguel uso sus piernas para impulsarlo hacia atrás y comenzaron a forcejear. Mika giro la cabeza para verlos, pero ni Mikey ni Casey se movieron de su lugar, finalmente el hombre de negro suspiró y habló

-pudo habérmelo avisado, casi me da un infarto al verlo saltar

-sí, creo que está intentando mejorar en sorprender a la gente- respondió Mika con una sonrisa y luego miró a Mikey, él era el único que no se había movido ni hablado en un buen rato sino que observaba atentamente a Blade sin siquiera pestañear. Mika trago duro y Casey aguzó la mirada mientras observaba a Mikey, incluso Blade no pudo evitar bajar las orejas indicando desconcierto. Cute, por su parte, se acurrucó con el gran animal haciendo caso omiso a la presencia a Mikey. Pero los otros no veían el momento en que Mikey dijera o hiciera algo para deshacerse de Blade. Tan solo esa mañana el enorme tigre había intentado devorarlos a él y a Mike. Tan solo esa mañana Mikey había tenido que golpearlo para alejarlo de sus amigos. Tan solo esa mañana eran enemigos. Era de esperar que aún no lo aceptara dentro del grupo

-Mika- hablo Mikey sobresaltando a todos –aún no me convencen los nombres que les pusiste a tus amigos- al oír aquello tanto Casey como Mika se quedaron de piedra, ellos creían que Mikey estaba enfadado porque Blade se quedo con ellos pero, en realidad, él estaba pensando en los nombres que les habían puesto a las mascotas

-¿en eso pensabas?- pregunto Mika exaltada

-¿y qué otra cosa podría estar pensando?- pregunto Mikey inocentemente

-pues…- Mika dirigió su mirada a los animales que se hallaban cerca del campamento y Mikey siguió mirándola a ella -¿qué tal…?- la chica hiso señas detrás de ella y Mikey miro a los animales, luego la miro de nuevo a ella

-cierto- aceptó él finalmente dirigió su mirada a los dos que seguían forcejeando –podría estar pensando en volverme más fuerte para cuidar a los nuevos miembros de la familia- Mika y Casey lo miraron con cara de asombro, Mikey los miro de reojo al mismo tiempo que Mike y Miguel dejaban de forcejear para mirarlos debido al repentino silencio. En cuanto vieron las expresiones de Mika y Casey los tres jóvenes se soltaron riendo a carcajada suelta. La chica se sonrojo intensamente, pero Casey pareció entender la broma y se rio junto con ellos

-no entiendo nada- acepto Mika finalmente y se sentó en el suelo haciendo un puchero

-lo siento, Mika- dijo Mikey –es que es divertido que no entiendas que ya no me importa la pelea que tuvimos con el grandote, ya lo he dejado de lado

-¿tan rápido?- pregunto Mika impresionada y Mikey le sonrió, bastante divertido, para luego asentir –vaya, eso es…

-muy altruista- dijo Casey –ahora bien, tenemos que hablar de algo importante- el hombre de negro miro a las cuatro tortugas seriamente y ellos le devolvieron una mirada confundida y algo temerosa –siéntense aquí- les ordenó, los cuatro adolescente obedecieron y se sentaron en círculo alrededor de la fogata. Por un momento nadie se movió y Casey continúo observando el fuego. Miguel abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar cuando Casey comenzó a hablar

Hace mucho tiempo este mundo era constantemente víctima de enormes guerras entre diferentes clanes ninja que buscaban el poder. Hay un dicho famoso que dice que en esta dimensión hay tantas víctimas de esas guerras como estrellas hay en el cielo. Yo nunca he querido creerlo, pero los hechos son los hechos.

Y es un hecho que esta dimensión está gobernada por los clanes ninja que protegen las diversas regiones. Una de esas regiones era protegida por el Clan Hamato y otra, justamente en la que estamos, por el Clan Saki. Estos clanes han sido aliados desde hace tiempo o, mejor dicho, lo eran…Lo eran hasta…hasta que llegó Adrian Jones

-¿Quién es Adrian Jones?- pregunto Miguel y Casey lanzo un suspiro cansado

-es mi padre

-¡¿tu padre?!- gritaron los cuatro al unísono

así es, mi padre. Adrian Jones, fue un hombre valiente que combatió en muchas de las guerras que hubo en esta dimensión. Era un idealista que buscaba lo mejor para su gente y para aquellos desamparados que habían perdido sus hogares. Después de ser un guerrero decidió convertirse en un científico y buscó la forma de ayudar a detener las guerras sin emplear la violencia. Muy para mi desgracia, y la del mundo entero, logro encontrar el método. Combinando la tecnología actual junto con cierta magia antigua que logro descubrir mi padre fue capaz de crear 7 gemas muy poderosas que detendrían las guerras pues poseerían el poder de todo lo bueno que existe dentro de las personas: el amor, la lealtad, el honor, el valor, la amistad, la honestidad y la esperanza. Esos sentimientos convertidos en gemas, esas gemas convertidas en faros de luz que traerían la paz a este mundo. Ese era el plan.

Pero para hacer realidad ese plan era necesario crear las gemas a partir de los corazones de 7 individuos que representaran cada uno de dichos sentimientos. El líder del Clan Hamato, Hamato Yoshi, también conocido como Splinter se ofreció para representar un elemento y sus cuatro hijos le siguieron: Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y… **Casey levanto la mirada y observo a sus amigos, ninguno de ellos pudo evitar tragar duro ante su mirada inquisitiva** Miguel Ángel tuvo una época difícil en la que no sabía si era hombre o mujer, así que se hiso llamar Micaela un tiempo pero eso no impidió que se uniera a sus amigos para ofrecer su alma a cambio de que naciera una gema. El Clan del Pie, por su parte, ofreció a Abril la hija mayor de Destructor y a mí, el hijo del genio que había propuesto crear las gemas. El procedimiento fue un éxito y nuestros más profundos sentimientos se convirtieron en las Gemas Arcoíris.

La paz llego al mundo y los clanes Hamato y Saki se convirtieron en los salvadores del mundo. Sin embargo, nadie nos dijo que para salvar al mundo creando las gemas había que pagar un precio y lo pagamos muy caro. Demasiado caro **Casey cerró los ojos y respiro profundo en un intento de calmar la profunda tristeza que lo abrumaba. Mike extendió un brazo para tocarlo, pero Mika le tomo la mano y le impidió que lo hiciera, el chico la miro y ella negó con la cabeza entonces el retiro la mano y Casey volvió a hablar tan súbitamente como se había detenido** Yo era un ninja reconocido, tenía fuerza, inteligencia y gran valor. Tenía una esposa y un bebé pero, tras la creación de las gemas, perdí toda mi fuerza física y quede en estado de coma, cuando desperté (un año después) me tope con la horrible noticia de que el maestro del Clan Hamato había perecido debido al proceso de creación de las gemas. Por ello Leonardo había asumido el papel de líder de su clan, pero el proceso también había afectado y mi amigo se había vuelto loco al grado de esclavizar a toda la gente de su reino y utilizar las gemas para controlarlos. Rafael había invadido pueblos y ciudades en otras zonas en nombre de su familia y Donatello había usado su gema para tomar control de la mente de muchos líderes y gobernantes de otras zonas. Ocasionando así una guerra mundial. El único que parecía ser normal era Mik (como comenzamos a llamarle luego de su crisis de identidad) pero él luchaba solo puesto que Abril había quedado parapléjica.

Ahora éramos él y yo contra sus hermanos…o eso creí. Lo cierto era que Mik se había infiltrado en nuestro clan para ganarse mi confianza y robar mi gema y la de Abril, fingió ser normal para poder secuestrar a mi esposa y a mi hijo. Obviamente exigió las gemas a cambio de ellos y yo… **Casey luchaba por contener las lágrimas, pero ese amargo dolor fue más poderoso que él y rompió a llorar** yo me negué. Para salvar al mundo me negué a darle las gemas y él los mato a ambos. Pero antes de que huyera utilice las gemas para detenerlo y me apoderé de la suya. Usé esas tres gemas para robar la de Splinter, que tenia Donatello y luego de que me las llevara logré detener y apresar a Rafael. Sus tres hermanos fueron por él y les tendimos una trampa. Lograron escapar, pero perdieron sus gemas y yo se las di al maestro Destructor antes de dejar esa vida para siempre. Ahora el clan del Pie gobierna por encima de todos los demás y las gemas están ocultas donde jamás las encontraran…. El día que me marché dejé atrás el apodo, no; el título que me hiso grande…

El hombre de negro miro a sus amigos mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de sentimientos arrolladora –me llamaban el Guerrero de la Noche, me creían invencible, indetenible, indomable e inmortal, pero Miguel Ángel logró vencerme al infiltrarse en el Pie, me detuvo al traicionarme, me domó al someterme con el secuestro de mi familia y me mató junto con ellos. Lo odio más que a cualquier persona de este u otro mundo- el silencio se apodero del campo mientras los chicos digerían lo que acababan de escuchar finalmente Miguel hablo

-¿entonces nos odias?

-no, odio a mi Miguel Ángel, pero ustedes no son él

-¿Por qué nos contase esto?- pregunto Mikey

-porque no todas las personas son como yo, si alguien más se entera de quienes son ustedes podrían querer matarlos…o peor…- el hombre de negro se llevo las manos a los ojos y lanzo un suspiro cansado, Blade vino junto a él y restregó su enorme cabeza contra Casey en un intento de consolarlo –gracias, viejo. ¿Sabes? Tú me recuerdas a un buen amigo mío que siempre me apoyo y cuido en el clan, se llamaba Diego...- la mirada de Casey se torno triste nuevamente –él fue asesinado por Don, hace tanto tiempo…

-Casey…- Mika observo a Casey, a Blade y a Cute, quien se hallaba bufando furiosamente detrás de los dos primeros y sonrió cansadamente al momento de percatarse de algo. Mikey tenía razón: Cute y Blade no eran los nombres indicados para aquellos dos, pero ahora su propio nombre y los de sus amigos estaban fuera de lugar puesto que podrían hacer que los asesinaran en cualquier momento –creo que debemos cambiarnos el nombre- admitió ella finalmente y todos la miraron

-¿crees que es buena idea?- pregunto Mike, ella asintió

-sí lo es- dijo Casey –tortugas mutantes hay muchas, pero que se llamen, se vean y actúen como Mik, casi ninguna

-ok- dijo Mikey y miro fijo a Casey – ¿Por qué no nos nombras tú? Creo que sería lo menos que podemos hacer ahora- Casey iba a replicar pero Mike y Miguel lo interrumpieron diciendo

-cierto

-también ponles nombres a Blade y a Cute, creo que yo me precipité

-de acuerdo- acepto Casey resignado al percatarse de que ninguno bromeaba –empecemos contigo grandote…- le dijo al tigre sobándole la cabeza –eres muy fiero, pero eres leal y cariñoso. Como he dicho te pareces a mi amigo Diego y por ello te bautizare como él. Desde ahora tú eres Diego…

-genial- felicito Mike, Casey asintió y tomo al cervatillo de las dos patas delanteras para arrastrarlo hacia él, le poso una mano en la cabeza y el cervatillo se aparto para tratar de morderlo, Casey jugueteo con él al tiempo que decía

-tu raza es conocida por ser muy luchadora, escupen ácido, tienen mal carácter, la mayor parte del tiempo comen pasto, pero cuando les da la gana derriten a algún ser viviente para devorarlo – al oír aquello las tortugas miraron al cervatillo impresionadas –sin embargo sabes ser agradecido y puedes ser un gran guardián así que creo que te llamaré Blade, significa arma y todos sabemos que un arma es peligrosa pero sirve para protegernos, justo como tú; pequeño- el cervatillo se puso a dar saltos por todo el lugar y el tigre gruño orgullosamente, era como si supieran que aquellos eran sus nombres

-ahora yo- dijo Miguel y Casey le miro un momento, luego se enderezo y dijo

-tú eres el que ha pasado por más momentos difíciles desde que llegaron, estuviste cerca de la muerte en dos ocasiones, pero no te rendiste y, de hecho, encontraste la manera de superarlas gracias a tus amigos. Todos ustedes están relacionados por la oscuridad en la que se encuentran debido a como los trataron sus familias y, sin embargo, lograrán salir. Estoy seguro de ello, pero no quiero que la olviden puesto que esa oscuridad es lo que los hace fuertes. Así que te llamaré así, desde ahora Miguel…eres Darkness

-¿Darkness?- pregunto Miguel y miro a sus amigos, luego miro sus propias manos y sonrió. Darkness. Ese no era el nombre de un debilucho. No, Darkness era el nombre de alguien fuerte y él se aseguraría de convertirse en un digno portador de aquel nombre –me gusta

-bien- dijo Casey y deslizó su mirada hacia Mike –ahora tú. Eres el más parecido a mi amigo Mik, físicamente hablando, pero tienes algo diferente. Si algún día lo llegas a encontrar creo que serás una pesadilla para él y él para ti. Además de que tú pasas tu propia pesadilla personal todos los días debido a que tus hermanos te han hecho demasiado hincapié en que tú mete está mal por tu trastorno. Por eso te llamaré Nightmare, Mike

-Nightmare…- Mike contuvo el aliento y luego miro a Mikey; Nightmare era pesadilla, como la que habían vivido al rescatar a Mika o al enfrentar a los tigres, pero en esas pesadillas Mikey se las había apañado para salir adelante. Se había convertido en la pesadilla de sus enemigos y él era Mikey, de otra dimensión tal vez, pero era Mikey. Ahora era su turno de ser la pesadilla de sus enemigos. Ahora él sería la Nightmare de sus enemigos. Mike sonrió ampliamente y asintió con decisión –Nightmare es mi nombre

-bien, ahora Mika- dijo Casey y la miró –eres una chica, eres increíble, acogedora, valiente, fuerte y una genio en medicina- elogió el hombre de negro y Mika se sonrojo muchísimo y miro al suelo –eres como era mi esposa, ¿sabes? Me case con ella porque me resultaba acogedora y escalofriante como las sombras que todos los ninjas usamos para cubrirnos durante nuestras misiones y, curiosamente, ella se llamaba Shadow. Mika, ¿te molestaría llevar ese nombre?- Mika contuvo la respiración al oír aquello. Shadow. Ese era el nombre de una gran kunoichi. El nombre de la mujer que el Guerrero de la Noche había amado. Un nombre que representaba el mayor amor y el más grande dolor de su amigo y, aun así, él se lo estaba dando porque ella era una fiel representación de aquel nombre. La jovencita cerró los puños con decisión. Ella se encargaría de convertirse en alguien digna de usar ese nombre

-me sentiría honrada de convertirme en Shadow- dijo por fin y Casey asintió agradecido, finalmente miro a Mikey

-yo nací a la medianoche- dijo Casey –por ende mi madre murió a esa hora. Conocí a mis amigos en una misión a esa hora y asesinaron a mi familia a esa hora. Las gemas se crearon a esa hora y a esa hora las robé. Esa hora ha representado lo mejor y lo peor de mi vida en muchas ocasiones. Mikey, tú has sido el más valiente y decidido de todos desde que están aquí. Pero eres, a la vez, él que menos confianza en sí mismo tiene. Eres de dos formas y representas dos cosas. Eres Midnight

-¿soy dos?- pregunto Mikey y miro a los otros, sentía un hueco en el estomago, dejar su nombre atrás significaba cortar el último lazo que lo ataba a su dimensión, significaba yo no volver a ser el que se marcho de allá nunca más. Pero si ya no iba a volver, ¿entonces que importaba el nombre? Ahora ya no había marcha atrás –comprendo, ese es mi nombre ahora- acepto finalmente y miro a sus compañeros. Ahora Miguel Ángel Hamato ya no era una de ellos. Ni cuatro. Ahora esa tortuga había desaparecido para bien. Había desaparecido para siempre.


	6. Viéndote otra vez, por primera vez

**Capítulo 6 – Viéndote otra vez, por primera vez**

Casi llegando a los límites de la dimensión en la que las cuatro jóvenes tortugas hiperactivas se hallan se encuentra una zona árida desprovista de toda vida, llena de volcanes y geiseres activos que continuamente descuartizan a los incautos que se atreven a acercarse demasiado. En este lugar, en la montaña más grande y peligrosa de este, solamente viven unas aves demoniacas con forma de reptil. Sus cuerpos son grises y alargados, sus colas puntiagudas y sus cabezas se asemejan a la de una serpiente, tienen un cuello alargado y unos colmillos filosos como cuchillas. Estas aves son llamadas Succs porque succionan la sangre de sus víctimas hasta dejarlas secas.

Estas aves no pueden ser vencidas por nadie y son temidas por todos. O, al menos, eso es lo que se supone que sean. Y, de hecho, eso fue así durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que, hace cuatro años, unos guerreros muy poderosos que habían sido expulsados de su hogar vinieron a parar aquí. Tres de ellos estaban muy malheridos y apenas podían moverse, pero el cuarto, a pesar de sus heridas, era una bestia sanguinaria que derroto a casi todas las aves sin mostrar ni un ápice de misericordia. Desde entonces esas criaturas lo reconocían como su amo y señor y le obedecían en todo lo que mandaba. Aquel día, luego de que el Maelström del Cielo desapareciese, una de las aves voló por el cielo observándolo todo para reportárselo a su amo. Dos días después el ave voló a casa, donde la figura de su amo y señor estaba esperándolo en la entrada de una enorme cueva, misma en la que los guerreros vivían desde el día que llegaron al valle.

Cuando el ave se acercó el amo y señor estaba en la entrada de la cueva, casi en la cima de la montaña, mirando el horizonte, el ave planeó por el cielo rojizo del atardecer y llego volando majestuosamente a su amo. Pero no fue directo hacia él, sino que se puso a trazar círculos delante de sus ojos, pidiendo así permiso para aterrizar donde él se hallaba

-¿hm?- se pregunto el amo mirando curiosamente hacia arriba, el ave emitió un sonido agudo y su amo extendió un brazo, dándole así un permiso implícito para que aterrizara en su antebrazo y charlara con él, el ave obedeció el mandato y se poso en el brazo de su amo para dar su informe –ya veo- dijo el amo tras la primera parte –entiendo, eso es lo que pasó. Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse…- el ave emitió un chillido interrumpiendo a su amo, el pobre animal sabia que se jugaba el cuello en esto porque a su amo no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran -¿Cómo dices?

-¿ha ocurrido algo, Mik?- pregunto una voz desde el interior de la cueva. La tortuga de bandana naranja, a la que las aves conocían como su amo y señor, levanto su otra mano con los dedos completamente extendidos, indicándole así a la persona en el interior de la cueva que debía esperar un momento

-así que es así, interesante- dijo Mik y movió el brazo en el que estaba posada el ave, esta agito las alas para mantenerse en el aire, pero no se alejo del lugar. Mik rodeo su tórax con su brazo derecho (mismo en el que se hallaba el ave) y apoyo en él el izquierdo para luego apoyar la barbilla en su mano en un gesto pensativo –así que es así…- repitió. La persona en el interior de la cueva se le acerco pero no musito palabra -¿Don?- pregunto Mik y giro la cabeza para ver a su hermano

-¿sí, dime?- respondió el de bandana morada

-¿crees que a Leo le gustaría visitar a un viejo amigo?

-¿Qué amigo?

-Casey-respondió Mik y Don sonrió ampliamente. Justo entonces dos figuras más salieron del interior de la cueva y se les aproximaron, una de ellas poso una mano sobre el hombro de Don antes de hablar

-¿Qué dicen sobre Casey?

-Rafa, Mik quiere saber si nos gustaría visitar a Casey- respondió Don

-¿y porqué querríamos hacer eso?

-verás, hermano- explico Mik –mi amiguito, aquí presente…- explico señalando al ave con el pulgar –dice que hace poco se abrió un hoyo en el cielo y un extraño remolino surgió de él trayendo consigo a cuatro tortugas mutantes que, al parecer, son amigos de Casey ahora. Uno de ellos, al parecer, es una mujer

-¿y eso nos importa porque?- pregunto Leo

-¿es sexy?- pregunto Rafael en contradicción con la falta de interés de su hermano mayor. Una vez más Mik señalo al ave con el pulgar, pero esa vez tenía una amplia sonrisa en su cara

-mi amiguito dice que no es de su especie, pero que aun así se dio cuenta de que esta buenorra. Tanto que los simios Zayan la querían para esposa de su jefe. Se la llevaron para eso

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Don y Mik asintió –entonces ya no importa, ella es un simio ahora

-no, mi amigo dice que la rescataron. Los otros tres la salvaron y eso que uno estaba infectado con el veneno de los simios

-¿y se pudo mover?- pregunto Rafa, Mik miro al ave y esta pio la respuesta y un poco más de información para su amo. Mik no pudo evitar reírse, rió tanto que tuvo que sostenerse el estomago con los brazos

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Don impaciente

-el sujeto envenenado aprendió a controlar su cuerpo a pesar del veneno- respondió Mik, sus tres hermanos dieron un brinco por la sorpresa; pero luego Don dio una risa irónica y dijo

-hiso algo increíble antes de morir, el veneno ya debe haberlo consumido

-no- dijo Mik –no murió. La mujer creó un antídoto que lo salvo

-fiuu- silbó Rafael y se trono los puños –esa chica se oye muy bien. Ni siquiera Don pudo crear un antídoto para ese veneno antes. Quiero conocerla

-¿verdad?- dijo Mik

-y el sujeto que siguió viviendo a pesar del veneno también se oye interesante. Vale la pena estudiarlo- dijo Don sonriéndoles a sus dos hermanos, pero secretamente se sentía algo ofendido de haber sido superado por una chica

-esperen- dijo Leo y los tres le miraron -¿Qué hay de los otros dos?- Mik volteo a ver al ave y le extendió un brazo para que se posara en él. El ave se poso y de inmediato comenzó a relatar. Durante diez minutos solo se escucho su trino mientras hablaba con su amo

-sus nombres son Shadow, Darkness, Nightmare y Midnight. Shadow es la chica…- Rafael se relamió los labios –Darkness es el del veneno…- Don asintió –Nightmare, al parecer, puede hablar con los animales…igual que yo- Mik se quedo callado un momento mientras sopesaba la idea. Se suponía que nadie más podía comprender a los animales como lo hacia él –y es…un gran tirador, tiene una excelente puntería- continuo Mik mordiéndose los labios, no le gustaba la idea de que hubiese alguien tan bueno como él, o posiblemente mejor, allí afuera, y menos le gustaba la idea de que ahora fuera amigo de su enemigo, Casey Jones

-¿Mik?- llamo Leo y su hermano lo miro -¿Qué pasa con Midnight?- Mik miro al ave y esta asintió, pio un poco y luego Mik pareció sorprenderse. Finalmente miro a Leo

-esos tipos tienen dos mascotas. Una es un cervatillo Urgh que la mujer salvó

-Shadow- interrumpió Rafael, Mik le miro y luego continuó. Sabia como era su hermano cuando le interesaba una chica

-un cervatillo Urgh que Shadow salvo. El otro es un tigre dientes de sable que parece ser el antiguo líder de una inmensa manada. Se les unió luego de que Midnight lo derrotara en combate- sus tres hermanos le miraron mudos de asombro y él asintió –él también fue quien motivó a los otros a rescatar a Shadow de los simios y quien se enfrento a la tribu cara a cara mientras Nightmare lanzaba proyectiles desde las sombras. Al parecer, es el líder

-jo…- se rio Leo, por fin había logrado interesarse en este peculiar grupo –entonces has encontrado algo divertido, pequeño- dijo sobándole la cabeza al ave –Mik, él merece una recompensa. Aliméntalo y luego nos llevara a donde están esos chicos, si son amigos de Casey debemos darles la bienvenida

-como digas, hermano- sonrió Mik.

\- Unas horas más tarde, en los límites del bosque -

Midnight miro sobre su hombro. Casey se hallaba detrás de él jalándole los bigotes a Diego, quien gruñía disgustado pero no le hacía daño al hombre de negro. Detrás de ellos estaban Shadow y Darkness riéndose de lo que hacían sus amigos y, más atrás, Nightmare parecía más interesado en los árboles que en lo que hacían sus amigos

-ah…- suspiro y miro al frente. La ciudad se hallaba cada vez más cerca de ellos, sintió que se le revolvía el estomago de solo pensar en llegar a ese sitio

-¿todo bien?- pregunto Casey de repente, pero Midnight no respondió, sino que siguió mirando al frente -¿Midnight?- llamo el hombre de negro nuevamente y nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta –Midnight…-llamo más alto. Nightmare pareció darse cuenta de la situación justo cuando Shadow y Darkness intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. La tortuga más rezagada de pronto giro la cabeza y se percato de que Midnight no prestaba atención a los otros, ni a nada a su alrededor a decir verdad -¿Midnight?- volvió a llamar Casey. Nightmare se adelanto y pronto llego junto al mencionado

-hey- le llamo mientras le tocaba un hombro, Midnight se detuvo y lo miro -¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Quién dice que ocurre algo?- pregunto Midnight sorprendido

-Casey te ha estado llamando por 15 minutos y no le pones atención

-oh…lo siento- se disculpo el pequeño mirando a Casey

-no hay cuidado- respondió el hombre de negro. Midnight miro a Nightmare y su amigo parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a hablarle

-¿Qué ocurre, Mid?

-aun no me acostumbro a mi nuevo nombre- respondió sinceramente el interrogado luego de un silencio breve

-te entiendo- dijo Nightmare

-yo también- intervino Darkness y Shadow asintió, luego camino hasta Midnight y le tomo la mano

-todo estará bien, Mid- dijo la chica y el joven sonrió

-ya lo sé, es que estoy…preocupado

-yo también- dijo Nigthmare –es difícil no preocuparse en este lugar tan raro- Midnight había comenzado a asentir cuando se percato de que no comprendía lo dicho por Nigthmare y volteo a verlo

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto

-a los árboles, no parecen naturales, están muy rectos y todos parecen tener el mismo tronco- dijo Nightmare apuntando al bosque. Sus amigos voltearon y miraron, de inmediato Casey se acerco y poso una mano sobre uno de los árboles, la pasó por todo el tronco antes de examinar el piso

-Nightmare tiene razón, estamos en una trampa, este bosque es falso y fue hecho para atraparnos

-¿cómo dices?- pregunto Darkness, Diego gruño, Blade brinco al suelo y se puso en guardia

-alguien nos encerró en una ilusión- dijo Casey

-exacto- resonó una voz en la lejanía. Todos se pusieron en guardia al oír aquella voz extraña que salía de la nada –ahora están atrapados y podemos conversar

-jeje, no lo asustes así, torpe- hablo una segunda voz. Nightmare se enderezo súbitamente al comprender a quien pertenecía aquella voz secundaria. Sonaba exactamente igual que Rafa, que _su_ Rafa

-Rafael…- siseo Casey mirando en todas direcciones

-¿Rafael?- pregunto Midnight

-sí, Rafael; uno de los chicos de los que les hable antes

-las tortugas que crearon la Gemas Arcoíris, ¿cierto?- dijo Nightmare, pero antes de que alguien pudiese responderle él sorprendió a todos diciendo –están aquí para vernos, ¿verdad? Quieren ver a los nuevos compañeros de Casey

-denle un premio al jovencito- se escucho una tercera voz, ligeramente más confiada que las otras

-Leonardo- aseguro Nightmare – ¿has sido tú quien creó la ilusión? ¿O tal vez fue Donatello? Estoy bastante seguro de que Donatello tuvo que ver con esto

-nuevamente te has ganado un premio, joven Nightmare- hablo una cuarta voz, que todos reconocieron como la de Donatello -Sí, he sido yo quien la creo

-ese es el último- aseguro Darkness

-¿puedo preguntarles que tenemos nosotros de especial para traer a los grandes guerreros que crearon las gemas arcoíris fuera de su madriguera?- pregunto Midnight en tono sarcástico

-lo que tienen de especial es algo que nosotros decidiremos. Pero por ahora, ¿por qué no nos divertimos un rato?

-¿a qué te…?- Midnight fue interrumpido por un potente gancho al mentón que lo mando volando de espaldas hasta aterrizar cerca de Shadow, la chica quiso agacharse a ver si estaba bien, pero antes de lograrlo un cuchillo se coloco en su garganta y le impidió moverse. Darkness quiso moverse, pero antes de lograrlo tuvo que detener una vara Bo que iba directamente a sus pulmones. Nightmare giro sobre sí mismo y pego una patada al aire que estuvo cerca de impactar contra la cabeza de alguien que había intentado llegarle por atrás. Cuando aterrizo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar de asombro. Frente a él había una tortuga que bien podría ser su hermano gemelo, salvo por que estaba llena de cortes y cicatrices en ambos brazos y piernas, su cara estaba pintada con un maquillaje similar al del teatro kabuki, los párpados delineados de negro y rayas parecidas a las de un tigre en sus mejillas

-tú debes ser Miguel Ángel- espeto Nightmare para recobrar su voz, la otra tortuga le sonrió -¿eres el primero que hablo?

-así es- reconoció su clon –todos me dicen Mik

-ya…- Nightmare paseo la vista por el lugar rápidamente. Todos los atacantes se parecían a sus hermanos físicamente, pero tenían cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, el que más tenia era Rafael, quien tenía profundas hendiduras en el caparazón donde ataques enemigos habían fallado en quitarle la vida. El que le seguía se hallaba detrás de su gemelo, era Leonardo. Su caparazón presentaba hendiduras en los costados y una especie de estrella hecha de múltiples cicatrices en el abdomen, su cuello también tenía marcas peculiares, parecían mordidas, este personaje estaba delante de Midnight, son riéndole, era obvio que él lo había golpeado

-bastardo…- exclamo Midnight limpiándole la sangre que le caía del mentón. Nightmare observo entonces a Donatello, tenia cicatrices parecidas a las de Leonardo, pero las suyas eran más pequeñas. Nightmare intuyo que esto se debía a que no había participado en tantas batallas como su hermano mayor

-así que tu eres el líder de este peculiar grupo- espeto Leonardo sonriendo con suficiencia a su rival

-¿Qué?- pregunto Midnight sorprendido, luego miro las caras de sus compañeros y los notó igual de sorprendidos. Finalmente dirigió su vista a Leonardo nuevamente -¿tú crees que yo soy el líder?

-¿no lo eres?- pregunto Rafael mientras tomaba a Shadow de un brazo y la acercaba a su cuerpo

-mi hermano menor controla a las mortíferas aves Succs, que parecen pterodáctilos y beben sangre como vampiros, una de ellas los estuvo espiando y, por lo que nos dijo sobre ti, nos pareció obvio que tú eras el líder

-¿yo?- pregunto Midnight incrédulo, pero luego dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro -¡¿yo?!- pregunto divertido y se soltó riendo a carcajada suelta mientras rodaba en el suelo -¡¿ustedes creyeron que yo era el líder?!

-Midnight…- musito Shadow

-viejo…- espeto Darkness sonrojándose levemente

-oye, estamos en medio de algo- espeto Nightmare en voz baja, de pronto Leonardo salió impulsado hacia atrás y rodo en la tierra hasta quedar arrodillado. Rafael y Donatello miraron sorprendidos a su hermano mayor dándoles a Darkness y a Shadow la oportunidad que deseaban.

Rafael había alejado el cuchillo un poco de la garganta de Shadow por la impresión, eso permitió que la chica le tomara la muñeca y la retorciera para que tirara el cuchillo, luego le clavo el codo en el esternón y el aire abandonó sus pulmones; finalmente la chica le dio un puñetazo en la cara y él se tambaleo hasta quedar junto a su hermano mayor. Por su parte, Darkness sujeto el Bo de Donatello para jalarlo hacia él y le dio un gancho al mentón para sacarlo de balance, luego lo tomo del cinturón y lo arrojo hacia sus hermanos, Leonardo lo esquivó pero Rafael (aun aturdido por el golpe) no reaccionó antes de que su hermano de morado le cayera encima

-¡hermanos!- espeto Mik

-no tenemos un líder nombrado- le aclaro Nightmare, Mik lo miro confundido –pero si debiéramos hacerlo no me cabe duda de que todos estaríamos de acuerdo en que fuera…- dejo la frase en el aire y sus ojos se dirigieron a Midnight

-nada mal- felicito Leo sobando su mejilla y mirando a Midnight, el aludido se había incorporado de un salto mientras todos lo veían reír y había golpeado a Leonardo en la cara ocasionando aquel breve momento de distracción

-ese tipo…- se quejo Don mientras se incorporaba -es bueno

-sí, claro- dijo Rafael sarcásticamente –he visto mejores

-Midnight- dijo Casey –eso estuvo genial. Por un minuto realmente creí que te parecía gracioso que te consideraran el líder

-y me parece gracioso- aseguro el jovencito para luego encarar a la tortuga de bandana azul –yo no soy ningún líder, solo soy un chico que viaja con sus amigos. Punto

-vaya, ¿entonces es cierto que no hay un líder?- pregunto Rafael incorporándose

-un grupo desorganizado nunca dura mucho- intervino Donatello

-je, no creo que estos chicos tengan mucha experiencia como ninjas

-¿qué dijiste?- pregunto Darkness enojado

-la experiencia que nosotros tengamos como equipo no es algo que te importe- espeto Nightmare

-no somos un equipo ninja- hablo Midnight, la seguridad impregnada en su voz silencio a los otros –somos un grupo de amigos, una familia. Solo deseamos llegar a la ciudad

-¿para qué?- pregunto Mik y miro a Nightmare a los ojos -¿hay algún tesoro u objeto de valor ahí que les interese? ¿Hay alguna razón para ir allá?

-no, ¿Por qué necesitamos una razón?- pregunto Shadow, Casey se acerco lentamente a Diego y Blade mientras hurgaba en su abrigo; Nightmare lo vio y se percato de que tramaba algo 'si solo tuviera una distracción' pensó Casey y miro a Nightmare, este asintió en su dirección y Casey, a pesar de que se sorprendió un poco, le devolvió el gesto. Ahora ambos sabían qué hacer

-¿hacen esto solo porque sí?- pregunto Mik, Nightmare le hablo

-¿nunca has hecho algo solo por la emoción que comporta?- le pregunto aunque sabia la respuesta de antemano puesto que si ese chico era Miguel Ángel Hamato solo habría una respuesta posible

-hace mucho yo hacía cosas así, sin pensar. Solo por la emoción, pero desde la creación de las gemas todo lo que hago tiene un propósito, una razón. Ya no hay nada al azar, no hay sorpresas

-entonces te olvidaste de quien eres- dijo Midnight, en todo el rato (mientras hablaban) no había apartado la mirada de Leonardo, Donatello y Rafael –aquellos que se olvidan a sí mismos lo pierden todo- al oír aquello Shadow y Darkness intercambiaron una mirada, la seriedad en la voz de su amigo los tomo desprevenidos

-creo que tienes razón- dijo Darkness –pero si no olvidas tus raíces no importa que lo demás cambie- Midnight miro sorprendido a su compañero. Tal parecía que Darkness finalmente se había dado cuenta de porque él no había pronunciado su nuevo nombre en voz alta como los otros. Él temía olvidarse de sí mismo

-es cierto- reconoció finalmente dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo. En ese segundo Darkness salto hacia él girando sus nunchakus, Midnight abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió la presencia que había detrás suyo. Uno de sus enemigos se había lanzado a atacarle y Darkness estaba defendiéndolo. Él se tiro de espaldas al suelo y dejo que Darkness y su atacante colisionaran encima de él. Un feroz forcejeo comenzó entre Rafael y Darkness

-muy hábil- gruño el de rojo

-ni tanto

-¡elimínalo, Rafa!- grito Mik entusiasta, pero entonces una pequeña criatura negra se estrello en la cara de Rafael y él se quedo quieto de asombro, Mik miro a Nightmare y lo descubrió sonriendo siniestramente con la mano aun en el aire después de haber lanzado su arma secreta. Si estos tipos se parecían a él y sus hermanos en el físico era posible que también se parecieran en otra cosa. Tal vez en los temores…

-¿una cucaracha?- pregunto Darkness extrañado al ver al bicho. Acto seguido, Rafael dejo de forcejear con él y se hiso para atrás presa del pánico para luego comenzar a correr por el lugar gritando. Shadow se partió de la risa así como lo hiso Mik. Donatello y Casey hicieron un facepalm cada uno. Leonardo no se movió sino que siguió mirando a Midnight y Midnight siguió mirándolo a él. Nightmare corrió hacia Casey mientras Darkness miraba sorprendido a Rafael

-es el momento- le dijo Nightmare a Casey y este se preparo para lanzar unas bombas de humo, cuando Leo las vio supo que escaparían

-¿si no eres su líder que eres?- pregunto el de azul

-soy alguien que los quiere mucho y que siempre los ayudara y protegerá

-no es tu deber- Casey lanzo las bombas y el humo se esparció

-es el deber que elegí tomar- Leo sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, el humo cubrió a Shadow y Darkness

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Leo, su visión se torno borrosa y le pareció que veía a través de un televisor mal sintonizado -¿Quién te crees que eres para tomar esa responsabilidad?- el humo llego finalmente donde Midnight y le cubrió. Lo último que Leo escucho fue la respuesta de su enemigo antes de que este desapareciera

-soy Midnight.

 **Aki está el siguiente cap, disculpen la tardanza, es que la uni m tiene atrapada. Pero prometo tratar d actualizar más rápido. Grcs por leer mis loqueras y continúen con sus reviews, plis. M ayudan a seguir escribiendo** **Hasta pronto.**


	7. Los tanuki

**Capítulo 7 – Los tanuki**

Rafael entró en la cueva sacudiendo los brazos enérgicamente mientras vociferaba a pleno pulmón -¡matare a ese imbécil!- gritaba, detrás de él sus hermanos se contenían para no romper en carcajadas -¡me lanzo una puta cucaracha a la cara!

-Rafael…- dijo Leonardo por fin –lamento que Nightmare te hiciera pasar un mal rato pero admítelo, fue muy listo

-lo que yo no entiendo es cómo supo que odiabas a los insectos- se pregunto Donatello

-Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo supiste que Rafael odiaba a los insectos- dijo Casey mientras avanzaban por la montaña. A su lado Midnight tarareaba una alegre tonada mientras Blade brincaba a de un lado a otro frente a él. Shadow se hallaba montada en Diego y le acariciaba el suave pelaje, a su vez el tigre le daba pequeños empujones a Darkness, quien caminaba delante de él, para que jugaran un rato

-no ha sido para tanto, mi Rafael también le teme a los insectos así que pensé que el tuyo tal vez lo haría

-supongo que tienes razón. Pero fue una suerte que así fuera

-tal parece que hay cosas que no cambian- intervino Shadow –mi hermana Rafaela también les tiene pavor

-pero tú no, ¿verdad?- pregunto Darkness a la chica

-no, yo no- en ese momento los chicos escucharon un estruendo terrible y se pusieron en guardia. Casey les hiso una seña y avanzo escondido entre los árboles, al asomarse al lugar del que había venido la explosión descubrió a un gusano gigante que escurría pus por todo su horrible cuerpo amenazando a unos pequeños niños mitad mapache que estaban agazapados frente a un enorme árbol. Entre los niños y el gusano se hallaba un hombre vestido con una túnica blanca que traía un látigo de cuero en sus manos

-bien, bien- dijo el hombre de la túnica –espero que con esto aprendan a no meterse conmigo, tanukis asquerosos

-¡no nos subestimes!- grito uno de los niños, el cual vestía con una camiseta azul a rayas -¡nosotros los tanukis somos poderosos…!- el niño fue interrumpido por una potente patada que le pego justo en el estomago y lo dejo tendido en el suelo

-¡ja!- se mofo el hombre –lo único poderoso de ustedes es su aroma fétido

-¡no le pegues!- grito una pequeña que traía un vestidito rosa lanzándose sobre el herido para protegerlo con su cuerpo, el hombre hiso un gesto de profundo desprecio y comenzó a alejarse

-ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes- el hombre alzo su látigo y golpeo al gusana en el cuello -¡ataca!- la enorme bestia aulló de dolor y se levanto un poco para dejarse caer sobre los infantes pero no sucedió. En vez de eso el gusano se quedo quieto y el de la túnica lo miro confundido -¿Qué pasa?- el hombre se volteo a ver a los niños y los niños, que habían cerrado los ojos esperando el final, miraron delante de ellos. Ahí parado había un joven tortuga con una bandana naranja que observaba atentamente al gusano

-¿eh?- se pregunto Casey tras los arbustos, luego giro a ver a sus amigos y ellos lo saludaron con un gesto, el suspiro resignado antes de voltearse de nuevo –Nightmare, no tienes remedio

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- pregunto indignado el de la túnica

-¿señor?- pregunto la pequeña, la tortuga siguió mirando al gusano y este, a su vez, le miro. El domador azoto el látigo y el gusano se encogió de temor. La tortuga miro a la bestia con un gesto de profunda irritación y luego dirigió su mirada al domador

-¿sabes algo? Es descortés preguntarle a alguien su nombre sin presentarte antes

-¡y a mi qué rayos me importa!- grito el domador, pero la pequeña ladeo la cabeza confundida y luego se le acerco

-soy Mary, ¿Quién es usted señor?- la tortuga sonrió para sí y luego miro al domador

-¿ves? Aprende de Mary. Soy Nightmare y estaba viendo que este gusano, bueno, pobre; tiene un dueño muy estúpido

-¡ya está bien! ¡Ya me canse!- el domador tomo su látigo y comenzó a azotar sin piedad al gusano -¡Ataca!- la bestia lloriqueo de dolor mientras se removía en la tierra. El domador estaba a punto de azotarla en la cabeza cuando un brazo duro como el acero lo sujeto de la muñeca y la retorció hasta que soltó el arma

-vuelve a hacerlo y te arranco el brazo- la voz de Darkness podía congelar el infierno

-¿qué…?- se pregunto el domador cuando los demás salieron de los arbustos, Darkness le arranco el látigo de las manos y acerco su cara a la del domador

-lárgate- al instante el domador desapareció. Nightmare camino hacia el gusano y le acaricio la cabeza

-ya, ya, ese idiota no volverá a molestarte

-ese chico…- dijo el niño tanuki –pareciera que le está hablando a un cachorrito

-lo sé, da miedo, ¿no?- dijo Midnight mientras se arrodillaba junto a los niños -¿están bien?

-sí, gracias- dijo la niña –soy Mary y él es Oto, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-soy Midnight, ya conocen a Nightmare, él es Darkness...- les dijo señalándolo con el pulgar, Darkness se hallaba enrollando el látigo que le había arrebatado al domador pero alzo la vista y los saludo con un gesto de su cabeza –él es Casey- señalo con su dedo índice puesto que Casey se había acercado a ellos y los veía desde arriba, él sonrió y saludo con una mano, Blade se acerco y restregó su mejilla contra la de Midnight, el chico le acaricio la cabeza –este amigo es Blade, ella es Shadow…- los niños voltearon y descubrieron a la tortuga femenina untando pomada en la cabeza herida del gusano

-ya, ya- dijo la chica –te sentirás bien muy pronto, lindo- ambos niños miraron la escena impactados

-¿es que ustedes…?- empezó a preguntar el niño cuando Midnight se puso de pie y se acerco a Diego, entonces los dos pequeños brincaron y se alejaron para esconderse detrás de un árbol

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Darkness acercándose a ellos

-esa cosa…- musito el niño

-es un tigre albino- dijo la niña –son bestias feroces que devoran todo lo que encuentran

-¿quién? ¿Diego?- pregunto Darknes y los pequeños asintieron –nah, no con Midnight aquí

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron los niños. Darkness les sonrió maliciosamente.

\- En el centro de la ciudad -

La ciudad de Diamante Blanco es la ciudad más grande y hermosa de todo el vasto imperio que el Clan del Pie gobierna y protege. Su rey, jefe, gran señor, como se desee llamarlo, es Oroku Saki. El mejor ninja que este mundo ha visto y también el más poderoso. Tiene bajo su mando a legiones enteras de ninjas y controla todos las artes ninja que se puedan imaginar. Su cuartel general se encuentra en el centro de esta bella ciudad. Se creería que es un edificio enorme, pero solo es una torre de seis pisos de alto. Hay otros que son mucho más grandes, sin embargo; el gran señor del Clan del Pie se hallaba en la cima de su torre contemplando el horizonte mientras se preguntaba si su instinto se había equivocado en esta ocasión. Hacía dos días que ese remolino negro se había formado en la región montañosa y él creía que algo pudo haber pasado, pero tal parecía que se había equivocado

-mi señor- dijo un ninja que apareció hincado a sus espaldas –la búsqueda en las montañas sigue siendo infructuosa, no hay nada, ningún aparato de destrucción, ni enemigos ni nada.

-¿nada en absoluto?- pregunto el maestro del Pie puesto que en la voz de su subordinado se escuchaba un deje de temor

-bueno…

-¿Qué hallaron?

-una patrulla….

-¿sí?- Destructor finalmente se giro y encaro a aquel joven -¿una patrulla, qué?

-padre- el joven ninja se puso rígido al escuchar la voz de la segunda hija de su maestro, la joven Karai Saki –yo te lo diré

-está bien, hija- dicho eso Destructor despacho al ninja con un gesto de su cabeza. Karai se acerco a él y se arrodillo

-una patrulla vio a los hermanos en la montaña

-¿en serio? ¿Y qué hacían en nuestro territorio?- pregunto Destructor luego de un largo silencio

-al parecer vinieron a encontrarse con alguien puesto que cuando los vieron ya iban de salida de nuestro de territorio. Pero Rafael no paraba de mencionar que la próxima vez que viera a Nightmare lo haría pedazos. Además de que Mik reía a todo pulmón mencionando las caras que pusieron Darkness, Shadow, Don y…

-Don y…- la animo a seguir su padre

-Casey- finalizó ella sorprendiendo a su padre

-¿Casey?

-Casey- asintió la muchacha

-así que anda por aquí, tal vez esos nombres pertenezcan a amigos suyos

-tal vez, pero ¿cómo asegurarnos?- su padre no respondió a su pregunta sino que ordeno

-Karai, dile a todos los que estén en las montañas que sus órdenes han cambiado, ahora la prioridad es encontrar a Casey y a cualquiera que este con él

-sí, padre.

\- En la frontera de la ciudad con el bosque -

Los linderos de la ciudad Diamante Blanco eran lugares empobrecidos y carentes de muchos recursos. Las especies que vivían en ellos eran, por lo general, lo que quedaba de comunidades que habían sido destruidas en otros lugares del mundo y sus habitantes habían decidido migrar o habían sido desterrados. Cada una de las especies que vivía en estos linderos tenía que arreglárselas como pudiera para sobrevivir. Muchos aceptaban trabajos miserables y mal pagados para alimentar a sus familias, mientras que otros recurrían a la delincuencia. Una de estas comunidades, miserable donde las hubiera, era la comunidad de las personas tanuki. Estos seres eran humanoides pero su ADN estaba fusionado con la especie tanuki (perro mapache de origen japonés) eran pacíficos y tiernos. Anteriormente habían tenido un reino lleno de tanukis de todos los talentos imaginables, pero cuando Rafael se había decidido a atacar su hogar todo se desvaneció en una noche.

Ahora los tanuki vivían en una comunidad empobrecida en los linderos de la ciudad Diamante Blanco, sus casas eran, en su mayoría, de cartón, aluminio y ramas. Esa tarde, en el marcado de la comunidad tanuki, una mujer lloraba sentada en una caja. Su largo cabello castaño caía sobre su cara, la cual cubría con sus manos humanoides mientras sollozaba violentamente, traía un vestido color lila que cubría todo su cuerpo salvo sus pies, encima del mismo usaba una bata color violeta y traía en su pata izquierda un anillo de bodas gastado y oxidado. A su lado varios tanuki trataban de consolarla, pero era imposible puesto que un domador de fieras había raptado a sus dos hijos para venderlos en otra ciudad. Dentro de su casa yacía su esposo, cubierto de múltiples heridas, puesto que había intentado defender a sus hijos y casi pago con su vida

-mi familia…- sollozo la mujer

-está bien- dijo una voz –no durara mucho

-claro que no- espeto un anciano –el domador le inyecto veneno de los monos Sayan a su esposo, no durara mucho para que muera y ella se quede solo. ¡Por Dios, Miriam piensa en algo mejor!

-¡¿y qué quieres que le diga?! ¡¿Que todo estará bien?!

-no se puede, sería una mentir muy cruel- dijo la mujer que lloraba –nuestra comunidad está condenada. Mi familia solo son tres víctimas más

-no digas eso- le dijo una mujer vestida de azul que estaba hincada junto a ella, esta misma era la tía de los pequeños y hermana del moribundo esposo

-¡¿y porque no he de decirlo si es la verdad?!- detrás de ellas un jovencito tanuki de unos 17 años las escuchaba. Tal vez él podría sacar provecho de esta tragedia, sabía que no debía tentar a la suerte pero aun así dijo

-tal vez las cosas cambiarían si…

-¡ni siquiera lo pienses!- grito la mujer de azul

-pero, mamá….- se quejo el joven

-Hio…- advirtió la mujer

-¿ahora qué pasa, Rei?- pregunto su cuñada

-nada, solo que este niño idiota…

-¡un tigre!- grito de pronto un tanuki y todos corrieron a esconderse, todos menos la desafortunada mujer, quien permaneció sentada sobre la caja a la espera del inmenso animal. No tuvo que esperar mucho puesto que de pronto el inmenso tigre blanco apareció al final del callejón y empezó a caminar hacia ella

-¡tía Amy!-grito el joven tanuki y se paro delante de ella sosteniendo una escoba como si fuese una espada

-¡no, Hio!- advirtió su tía –no quiero que me protejas, sin mis hijos y mi esposo ya no tengo nada porque vivir- el tigre llego delante de ellos e Hio tomo la escoba y brinco para golpear al tigre en la cabeza, pero en el momento en que estaba a punto de golpearlo una mano de tres dedos detuvo la escoba y un chako la partió

-¿qué…?- musito el tanuki mirando su "arma" destrozada

-¡eh, tío!- dijo Darkness mirando atentamente al muchacho -¿Por qué quieres golpear a Diego?

-¿Diego?- pregunto Hio y miro al tigre, una mujer tortuga brinco del lomo del enorme felino y le miro atentamente -¡ese felino iba a comerse a mi tía!

-¿Qué te hiso pensar eso?- pregunto la mujer cuando un cervatillo bajo del lomo del tigre

-bueno…todos se ocultaron de él

-pues que malditos cobardes- apunto Darkness con un gesto indiferente

-¡oye!- reclamo Hio –no insultes a mi gente

-pues dame una buena razón

-¡Darkness!- espeto una voz autoritaria detrás de él -¡ya basta!- Casey se acerco a ambos chicos mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y miro a la mujer que lloraba –disculpe, señora; ¿por casualidad usted llora porque sus dos hijos fueron llevados por un domador de bestias?

-así es- respondió sorprendida la mujer, el hombre de negro asintió y volteo la cabeza al final del callejón para luego gritar

-¡la encontré!- los tanuki, que se habían asomado a las ventanas para contemplar aquella rara escena se quedaron sin aliento al escuchar dos pequeñas voces que reían alegremente. Cuando las cabezas giraron a ver el final de la calle descubrieron a dos jóvenes tortugas que traían cargados a los dos pequeños

-¡mami!- gritaron los niños y corrieron hacia su madre. En un instante la calle se lleno de gente tanuki que celebraba el retorno de los dos pequeños -¡gracias! ¡Gracias!- mascullaba una y otra vez la agradecida madre

-ningún problema- dijo Casey, Diego se acerco a los pequeños y los olfateo. Todo el barrio se paralizo al pensar que el tigre se los comería, pero la pequeña Mary se giro y abrazo la cabeza del enorme felino. Luego Diego la tomo del vestido y la hiso girar sobre sí misma para ponerla en su cabeza mientras ella reía

-¡mira, mami! ¡Ellos son nuestros amigos!

-ellos nos salvaron- dijo el pequeño Oto –se llaman Darkness, Midnight, Nightmare, Shadow, Casey, Diego y Blade y no creerás todo lo que pueden hacer…- el pequeño Oto paso la siguiente hora diciéndole a toda su gente todo lo que Darkness les había contado mientras Midnight ahorcaba a Darkness

-¿Qué no conocen el miedo?- pregunto Hio

-¿deberíamos tenerlo?- pregunto Nightmare

-¡por supuesto que sí!- regaño el anciano que antes regaño a Miriam

-¿con mis amigos en riesgo? Jamás- aseguro Midnight dejando ir a Darkness quien hablo a continuación

-yo no tuve miedo a ese veneno ni a ningún otro ahora que sé que Shadow está conmigo…

-y yo no tendré miedo a ser secuestrada jamás puesto que sé que mis amigos irán por mi- dijo Shadow

-y los hermanos no dan tanto miedo cuando ya los conoces- espeto Nightmare

-además, cuando tienes que proteger a alguien siempre sabes que hacer- sentencio Midnight acariciando la cabeza de Blade. Varias tanuki miraban a los chicos con ojos soñadores mientras que los jóvenes tanuki miraban a Shadow con saliva escurriendo de sus bocas

-disculpa- dijo la Sra. Amy -¿tú puedes curar el veneno de los monos Sayan?-. Mientras la comunidad tanuki recibía a sus increíbles visitantes un ninja del pie escondido entre la multitud observaba y evaluaba a los extraños visitantes. Cuando reparo en quien era el hombre de negro decidió que era hora de volver a la base e informar de todo al maestro Destructor.


	8. Cometer mis errores

**Okey, primero que nada les debo una disculpa por hacerlos esperar pero es que estaba muy atareada porque me ando graduando de la escuela y tuve un montón de cosas que hacer. Después debo avisarles que a partir de aquí comienza a ponerse sabroso o, al menos, esa es mi intención. Por último quiero decirles muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios. Uds. Me alegran el día cada que los leo. Además les tengo la buena noticia de que ya empecé a escribir el siguiente cap así que probablemente lo suba más rápido que este, pero aun así por favor sean pacientes. Sin más que añadir vamos con el fic…**

 **Capítulo 8 – Cometer mis errores**

El cielo nocturno resplandecía con múltiples estrellas de todos los tamaños imaginables cuando Midnight y sus compañeros finalmente se acomodaron en unos camastros construidos por los tanuki para que ellos pudieran descansar, estos estaban en el techo de la casa de la familia que habían salvado rodeando un contenedor de basura que ahora tenía en su interior una ardiente fogata. Shadow había curado al padre de Mary y Oto casi instantáneamente. Ahora la chica estaba acomodada boca abajo en su camastro (el cual era de color mandarina) y roncaba suavemente. Nightmare estaba junto a ella recostado en un camastro verde oscuro con las manos detrás de su cabeza a manera de almohada y con los ojos cerrados, pero no se veía tan tranquilo como para asumir que estaba dormido. Darkness estaba frente a Nightmare, despatarrado en un camastro color azul cielo, sus piernas y brazos colgaban a ambos lados de su improvisada cama y él roncaba sonoramente; Diego y Blade dormían a espaldas de su camastro mientras que Casey dormía junto a él (de frente a Shadow) en un camastro negro.

Midnight era el único despierto, se hallaba recostado en un camastro color rojo oscuro mientras observaba atentamente las estrellas. Se preguntaba si su familia estaba cenando, viendo la tela, preocupada por él o pateando al Kraang. Pero entonces surgió de su misma consciencia un pensamiento que lo hiso sentarse de prisa en su "cama"; el chico por el que ellos se preocupaban ya no iba a regresar. ¿Cómo se sentiría su padre? ¿O sus hermanos? ¿O sus amigos? ¿Cómo se sentirían al pasar el resto de sus vidas tratando de recuperar a alguien que ya no iba a volver de ninguna manera? Hiso una mueca dolorosa de solo imaginar a su familia esperándolo día tras día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes sin ningún resultado; se llevó una mano a la cara y se secó las lágrimas silenciosas que ya comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas -¿te sientes bien?- pregunto una voz repentina haciéndolo pegar un brinco, miro hacia todos lados antes de descubrir a Nightmare observándolo con los ojos semi cerrados

-¿te desperté?- le preguntó

-no estaba del todo dormido- respondió Nightmare honestamente –no puedo dejar de pensar en mi familia y en como lo estarán pasando

-entonces estamos igual- por un momento ninguno hablo hasta que Nightmare se levanto

-¿quieres dar una vuelta?

-es la mejor idea que has tenido desde el algodón de azúcar que comimos en la tarde. Nightmare soltó una risita antes de caminar hacia el borde del techo, Midnight lo siguió despacio. Ambos bajaron al suelo de un ágil brinco (gracias, entrenamiento ninja XD) y comenzaron a caminar por las empobrecidas calles de la comunidad tanuki –entonces…

-¿cuál era tu problema?- le pregunto Nightmare y él lo miro sin comprender

-el mío es que no puedo concentrarme, el de Darkness que no es fuerte y Shadow es torpe. ¿Y tú?

-no tengo confianza en mí mismo- respondió Midnight –siempre tengo un montón de estrategias en mi cabeza y oportunidades para utilizarlas, pero siempre creo que lo que yo haga estará mal hecho y, por ello, termino fallando siempre- su compañero se le quedo mirando con una mueca totalmente inexpresiva, al principio trato de fingir que no lo notaba, luego intento desviar la mirada y no encarar a Nightmare pero, luego de quince minutos de estar bajo el escrutinio de su amigo, finalmente exploto y le habló -¿se puede saber que tanto me miras?

-desde que llegamos aquí…- dijo Nightmare luego de un momento –has hecho cosas increíbles, cosas que una persona con falta de confianza no haría

-bueno…eso fue diferente, normalmente mi falta de confianza me detiene, pero mis hermanos están ahí para resolver el problema, sin embargo; ahora estoy por mi cuenta, solo cuento con ustedes y ustedes son igual de inseguros que yo así que si yo no tomo el toro por los cuernos no puedo esperar que ustedes lo hagan

-¿entonces solo actúas así porque ya no hay nadie más que lo haga?- Mid no respondió, pero su amigo se echo a reír y se quedo mirando las estrellas –supongo que tienes razón, Darkness es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Prueba de ello es como intimido a ese domador y también como derribo a ese mono enorme sin ayuda cuando nosotros no pudimos tocarlo siquiera. Shadow, por su parte, tiene un gran corazón y una voluntad única para ayudar a otros

-y tú eres muy listo- dijo Mid, Night lo miro y alzo las cejas a modo de pregunta silenciosa –puedes entender a los animales…- enumero Mid con sus dedos –te diste cuenta antes que nadie que estábamos en una trampa y creaste un truco único con las shuriken y las bombas de humo, ¿voy bien o me regreso?

-jeje, no; supongo que tienes razón. Puede ser que la inseguridad sea el mayor problema de nosotros cuatro

-sí…- dijo Mid desviando la mirada -¿te duele haber dejado a tu familia?

-sí- respondió Night luego de un momento –pero, en realidad, cuando el remolino me absorbió yo ya había decidido que lo haría así que supongo que es el proceso natural por el que tenía que pasar

-eres increíble- bufo Mid –yo jamás habría podido decidir eso si no fuera porque ustedes lo hicieron

-entonces sí eres muy inseguro

-cierto

-¿crees que fue bueno dejarlos?

-¿por mi complejo? Sí, lo creo

-entonces sobrevivirás al proceso de adaptarte a vivir sin ellos

-creo que tienes razón. Alto- de pronto Mid se detuvo y coloco una mano en el pecho de Night para detenerlo también -¿escuchaste eso?

-¿escuchar qué?- pregunto Night moviendo la cabeza mientras trataba de captar el sonido. Estaba a punto de decir que no había oído nada cuando sus oídos captaron un sonido distante como de alguien que corría apresuradamente por entre los callejones -¿Qué fue eso?- ambos chicos se quedaron quietos un momento antes de volver a captar el sonido, estaba en la calle paralela a esa en la que ellos estaban, pero también en donde ellos estaban. En el primer sentido los pasos se oían con rumbo a la ciudad y en el otro se oían rumbo a la casa que ellos habían abandonado

-va en dos sentidos- dijo Mid

-¿a cuál acudimos primero?- Mid pareció considerar la idea un momento antes de hablar de nuevo

-el que va a la ciudad- dijo Mid –Casey y los otros pueden encargarse del otro sin problemas

-espero que tengas razón- espeto Night mientras ambos corrían hacia el primer sonido

 **-Con Casey y los otros -** Casey abrió los ojos al sentir una presencia extraña junto a él. Extraña pero vagamente familiar. Se incorporo lentamente y miro en todas direcciones buscando a quien le producía aquella extraña sensación. No se sorprendió de ver que Diego y Blade se habían incorporado y gruñían por lo bajo, lo que lo sorprendió fue ver a Shadow parada junto a Darkness con las arma listas para atacar pero lo sorprendió más ver que Darkness tenía su sombrero colocado sobre su cara. No pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento lo había tomado

-Casey Jones- hablo una voz extraña cerca de él, Shadow viro la mirada en esa dirección, Casey giro el cuerpo para encarar al enemigo desconocido que estaba delante de ellos, fue más su fastidio que su sorpresa lo que tomo a Shadow desprevenida puesto que, delante de ellos, había seis ninjas del pie mirándoles fijo

-así que vinieron a buscarme, ¿los mando Destructor?

-el maestro Destructor- corrigió el líder del grupo –nos envío para solicitar tu presencia y la de tus amigos en la sede del Clan

-lo siento, pero nuestros planes no abarcan ir a hacer turismo a la sede- respondió Casey y miro a Shadow, ella asintió –nosotros nos quedamos aquí- concluyo él

-yo también lo lamento, Casey. Pero nos ordenaron no aceptar un "no" como respuesta- el ninja saco una katana de entre sus ropas pero, un segundo después, la soltó tras pegar un alarido y se sostuvo una mano ensangrentada. Tanto Casey como Shadow se voltearon sorprendidos buscando a quien había herido al ninja y pronto se dieron cuenta de que Darkness estaba parado justo frente a ellos mirando a los ninjas amenazadoramente

\- no queremos problemas, solo estamos de viaje todos juntos. Por favor, váyanse-. El ninja levanto la mirada y observó a la tortuga con los ojos inyectados en sangre

-no debiste hacer eso- sentenció.

 **-Con Midnight y Nightmare -** Ambos jóvenes corrían silenciosa pero ágilmente por el barrio tanuki mientras buscaban con la mirada al que produjo esos sonidos al correr, finalmente decidieron cruzar un callejón para pasar a la calle paralela a esa en la que se encontraban pero no habían ni siquiera doblado la esquina cuando el chico tanuki que los recibió tratando de matar a Diego apareció delante de ellos -¿Hio?- pregunto Nightmare

-h-hola- saludo el joven tanuki –perdón di los asuste

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vi a los ninjas del pie y decidí seguirlos, creí que iban la ciudad pero ahora sé que van a casa de mi tía

-¿Por qué los seguiste?- pregunto Mid

-eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió el tanuki en actitud desafiante, Midnight le dio un coscorrón

-quiero unirme al Clan del Pie- dijo Hio

-¿para qué?- pregunto Night

-¿Qué te importa?- otro desafío y otro puñetazo

-¿cómo que 'para que'?- exclamo Hio mientras los otros chicos lo miraban -¿han visto las condiciones de vida en las que esta la comunidad tanuki? ¡Este lugar necesita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir!

-¿y qué tú seas parte del Clan ayudara?- pregunto Mid

-¡y que si es así!- esta vez le dejo un ojo morado -¡claro que sí! Bueno, no de inmediato…- reconoció el jovencito bastante apenado; los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada

-¿quieres explicarnos?- pidió Night, Hio iba a decir que no pero Mid se trono los nudillos delante de él y lo pensó mejor

-bueno, verás…hay muchas comunidades en esta ciudad que son menospreciadas por sus ideales o por sus habilidades físicas inferiores, pero todas ellas tienen un montón de cosas impresionantes que podrían ayudar a mejorar esta ciudad sin necesidad de luchar o tener gran fuerza física

-¿algo más que dar?- pregunto Mid observando a Night

-creo que te comprendemos- dijo Night –la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros es muy habilidoso en el lugar del que venimos

-no te creo- refunfuño Hio ganándose un nuevo coscorrón -¡¿y porque fue eso?!- pregunto sosteniéndose la cabeza

-sí, Mid; ¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunto Night

-me acostumbre- se justifico Midnight, Hio se sentó en el suelo haciendo pucheros y luego dijo

-solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor

-no- aseguro Night –lo digo de verdad, ninguno de nosotros es muy hábil o fuerte en el sitio del que viene, nuestras familias son mejores que nosotros en todo y, por eso, nosotros nos fuimos. Pensamos sinceramente que estarán mejor sin nosotros

-wow, ¿hay alguien mejor que ustedes?

-sí, lo hay- aseguro Mid sonriendo al acordarse de sus hermanos. Se preguntaba si Hio estaría tan impactado de oír esa declaración si conociera al Clan Hamato completo, o si supiera la verdad sobre ellos

-creí que solo los Hermanos eran mejores que ustedes- exclamo Hio y Night se echo a reír

-no lo creo, amigo- exclamo Night -¡¿ellos mejores que nosotros?!

-si es así entonces… ¡se los ruego!- Hio se puso de rodillas en el piso, apoyo las palmas en el suelo y bajo la cabeza a manera de súplica -¡por favor únanse al Clan del Pie conmigo! ¡Por favor!

-¿pero qué…?- empezó a preguntar Night cuando Hio continuo

-mi madre y los mayores no me dejan entrar al Clan porque dicen que soy muy joven y débil para estar ahí solo, pero si alguien tan fuerte como ustedes me acompaña no hay manera de que sigan negándose ¡Por favor!

-¿acaso te volviste…?

-cinco oportunidades para ayudar son mejores que una, ¿eh?- espeto Mid captando la atención de Night e Hio quienes lo miraron sorprendidos –quieres estar seguro de que tu gente será salvada, ¿no es así?- pregunto Mid sin mirarlos; Hio se sonrojo intensamente antes de asentir. Esta vez fue Night quien lo golpeo

-¡¿quieres que dediquemos nuestras vidas a un sujeto que no conocemos por un montón de gente a la que no conocemos?!- le pregunto entre golpes

-me permito recordarte, Nightmare- le dijo Mid mientras lo sostenía para apartarlo de Hio –que nosotros ya hacíamos eso antes de llegar aquí- al oir eso Night hiso un puchero y se detuvo de golpe. Luego sonrió y se enderezó mientras rascaba su nuca apenado

-creo que tienes razón, lo lamento. Bueno, ¿entonces qué dices, Mid? ¿Nos unimos?

-claro- dijo Mid devolviendo la sonrisa que Night le había dedicado -¿crees que los otros quieran participar?

-bueno, como tu dijiste: esto ya lo hacíamos desde antes de venir aquí. La diferencia es que esta vez se nos reconocerá por ello

-muy cierto

-alto- interrumpió Hio -¿están hablando en serio?

-claro- dijo Night y miro a Mid, él asintió como respuesta

-en realidad me gustaría ver hasta dónde puedo llegar dentro del afamado Clan del Pie- dijo Mid guiñándole un ojo a Hio

-entonces eso facilita nuestra tarea- dijo una voz desconocida ocasionando que los tres chicos se giraran repentinamente, detrás de ellos seis ninjas del pie los miraban atentamente –si me permiten presentarme, soy un enviado del Pie que viene a extenderlos una invitación de parte de nuestro maestro. Él desea conocerlos en nuestra base, si no les es molestia.

 **-Con Casey y los otros -**

Un último ninja cayó a los pies del líder, sus otros cuatro hombres habían sido derribados de igual manera por Casey, Darkness y Shadow. Blade se había cargado al último con una embestida y la jovencita se había encargado de ordenarle a Diego que protegiera a la familia tanuki (la cual había salido de la casa al escuchar los ruidos de pelea en el tejado) que estaba detrás de ellos. Los camastros habían volado del tejado y solo la fogata se encontraba en su lugar, con algunas mantas ardientes saliendo de ella –te dije que no iríamos- dijo Casey

-malditos…- musito el líder empuñando una espada delante de sí, Darkness avanzó tronándose los nudillos dispuesto a terminar la pelea

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- aquella nueva voz hiso que todos miraran a espaldas del ninja y se toparan con otros seis ninjas del pie. Junto a ellos estaban Mid y Night, además de que uno traía a Hio cargado

-¿muchachos?- pregunto Casey conmocionado

-¿sí, Casey?- respondió Mid

-¿Qué hacen con el Clan del Pie?

-vamos a ir con ellos a conocer a su maestro- respondió Night haciendo que las bocas de todos (incluyendo a Blade y Diego) se cayeran de la impresión

-¡¿estás bromeando?!- exclamo Darkness conmocionado

-¡estábamos peleando con ellos para evitar eso precisamente!- exclamo Shadow

-no veo porque, estos chicos eran amigos de Casey en el pasado…

-pero…

-y por lo tanto deberías tener la decencia de ir a saludarlos ahora que estás en la ciudad- continuo Mid elevando el tono de voz para impedir que Casey pudiese protestar; el hombre de negro se mordió los labios y bajo la vista apenado

-lo siento- musito

-y ustedes…- continuo Mid mirando al ninja que antes luchaba con sus amigos –si venían a entregar una invitación debieron dar el mensaje y marcharse para darnos oportunidad de hablarlo una vez que vieron que el grupo no estaba completo

-p-perdón…- musito el ninja bajando la mirada, Mid lo miro un momento antes de observar de nuevo a sus amigos. A su derecha Night pellizcaba a Hio, el tanuki pellizcaba al ninja que lo traía cargado y este pellizcaba a Night para evitando así que cualquiera de los tres rompiera en carcajadas –Shadow- llamo Mid y ella lo miro -¿puedes curar a estos chicos?

-seguro, Mid

-genial, hazlo mientras les contamos

-¿contarnos?- pregunto Darkness enarcando una ceja.

 **-En la sede del Clan del Pie -** El Sol ya estaba en lo alto cuando el maestro Destructor termino de escuchar el reporte de los ninjas que había enviado a recoger a Casey. Una parte del grupo estaba todo vendado y magullado mientras que otra parte tenía pequeños espasmos de tanto tratar de contener la risa. El grupo de Casey se hallaba a espaldas de ellos, el hombre de negro tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y estaba molesto. Primeramente estaba molesto por la boba decisión de Hio, seguido de la misma boba decisión de sus amigos y, por último, estaba molesto porque Darkness se negaba a darle su sombrero -ya veo- dijo finalmente el maestro, a su lado una jovencita con cabello negro y mechones teñidos de rojo reía por lo bajo. Destructor dirigió la mirada hacia el grupo de Casey y enarco una ceja

-¿Qué hay?- saludo Casey desganadamente

-hola, Casey- saludo Karai

-hola, Karai

-bueno, ahora- hablo Destructor –he oído que hay algunos chicos que desean unirse al Clan

-esos somos nosotros- dijo Midnight, Casey suspiro cansadamente y miro a la tortuga

-esto es un error, Mid- dijo el hombre de negro –un tremendo error

-déjame cometer mis errores, Casey- dijo Mid, Casey iba a protestar pero Night coloco una mano en su hombro y le sonrió

-para aprender de la experiencia hay que tenerla. Tú ya tuviste las tuyas, ahora abre paso para nosotros tres

-¿tres?- pregunto Shadow

-sí, para mí, Hio y Mid- respondió Night

-cuatro- dijo Darkness quitándose el sombrero y colocándolo en la cabeza de su dueño –yo también ayudo

-en ese caso cuenten conmigo también- dijo la chica adelantando unos pasos. Algunos ninjas se voltearon y los miraron por encima del hombro; Destructor los miro atentamente un momento antes de hablar

-todos los que están en el Clan pasaron por una serie de pruebas para lograr entrar, dejar que ustedes entren sin haber pasado las pruebas sería injusto

-¡¿pero qué dice?!- exclamo Hio –si uno de nosotros debe ser probado soy yo, estos chicos… ¡au!- antes de que terminara de hablar Mid se adelanto y le pego en la cabeza mandándolo de cara al suelo

-estamos juntos en esto, así que todos tomaremos las pruebas, ¿me equivoco?- dijo Mid mirando a sus amigos, ellos negaron con la cabeza

-usted diga donde y cuando…- espeto Nightmare

-y nosotros lo haremos- concluyo Darkness. Destructor alzo la cabeza y, aunque ninguno de ellos logro verla, todos estaban seguros de que sonreía ampliamente

-muy bien, entonces. En una semana. Regresen aquí en una semana y comenzaremos con sus pruebas de iniciación.


	9. Al borde del Abismo

**Hola chicos y chicas, ya sé que los hice esperar mucho para poder leer un poco más, pero, como disculpa y como premio por tenerme tanta paciencia les traigo un regalo. Cha cha cha chaaaan….¡dos caps seguidos! (chiflidos, vitoreos, aplausos y risas) Gracias, gracias; aquí los tiene y que los disfruten**

 **Capítulo 9 – Al borde del Abismo**

 **Dimensión Y-O-M-I-S.**

En esta dimensión, como en el planeta, existen diferentes regiones y lugres en los cuales se puede ir a divertirse, explorar, trabajar, etc. Pero algunas locaciones son demasiado peligrosas para que cualquier persona vaya a ellas. Un claro ejemplo es el páramo donde viven los Cuatro hermanos, pero otra de estas locaciones es la conocida como El Abismo, es un lugar cuya mejor descripción seria compararle con el Gran Cañón; salvo porque en el Gran Cañón sí sale el Sol, pero en El Abismo siempre hay nubes de tormenta en el cielo y los relámpagos caen continuamente golpeando las rocas a todas las alturas, a veces rebotan y caen hasta adentro provocando derrumbes y deslizamientos de tierra en varios lugares. Es un lugar oscuro y sin esperanza cuya profundidad es de 30 km.

Las bestias que habitan en él son salvajes y erráticas, no tienen mucho intelecto pero sus habilidades son temibles y, con frecuencia, suficientes para acabar con la presa que han escogido. Este horrible lugar fue alguna vez el sitio de entrenamiento favorito del maestro del Clan del Pie y de su mejor amigo y compañero Hamato Yoshi, apodado Splinter por una razón desconocida para muchos; con los años se volvió el sitio de entrenamiento favorito de los hijos de estos dos amigos y ahora, luego de todas las tragedias, engaños, aventuras, amores y desamores que el tiempo había presentado ante los dos clanes este sitio se había convertido en un escenario, el escenario para la primera prueba que las cuatro jóvenes tortugas y el tanuki deberían enfrentar para convertirse en ninjas del Pie. Aquella mañana hacia viento, un viento que soplaba desde el este recordándole a Destructor al viento que soplaba la primera vez que él y Splinter vieron aquel sitio, en esos momentos Karai y Destructor se hallaban contemplando el Abismo. Él con nostalgia, ella con aprehensión -¿realmente los mandaras ahí abajo?- pregunto Karai

-¡no puede ser!- grito el tanuki llamando su atención -¡Darkness! ¡Te comiste mi almuerzo!- una gotita estilo anime apareció en sus nucas al oír esa declaración, pero luego Oroku Saki rió al recordar que eso mismo había dicho Splinter años atrás cuando él se comió su almuerzo y lo que dijo Darkness a continuación le recordó lo que él había hecho al ser descubierto

-¡Midnight dijo que podía!

-no es verdad- replico el acusado

-aunque lo hubiera hecho no debiste comerte la porción de Hio- regaño Shadow poniendo las manos en sus caderas

-oh, Shadow…

-y esta es mi familia- suspiro Nightmare apartándose de ellos para tomar agua, aunque en realidad se estaba acercándose a Casey para charlar con él antes de emprender su aventura. Destructor le vio ir y no dijo nada, en vez de eso miro a los otros chicos y los observo detenidamente. Esperaba que no murieran, aunque sabía que no lograrían completar la prueba realmente le gustaría que pudiesen ir a casa a salvo.

 **Dimensión A-N-T-I-K.**

Rafael caminaba de un lado al otro mientras giraba la cabeza como si un tornillo de su cuello se hubiese caído y apenas pudiese mantenerla pegada a su cuello. Leonardo estaba sentado junto a Donatello y el maestro Splinter estaba intentando no llorar mientras Casey y Abril trataban de consolarlo

-tienes que encontrarlo- dijo finalmente el de rojo

-eso intento- sentencio Donatello, justo entonces el improvisado artefacto que estaba construyendo para intentar dar con su hermano se ilumino y delante suyo aparecieron las caras no de una, sino de tres tortugas de bandana morada como él…

 **Dimensión F-I-R-S-T.**

Don casi se cae de la silla cuando vio aparecer aquellos rostros delante suyo -¿Qué es esto?- pregunto una de las tortugas que, fácilmente, se podía notar que era una mujer –Daniela ¿qué pasa?- pregunto una voz a espaldas de la chica y apareció una tortuga más robusta con una bandana roja

-impresionante- hablo otra de las tortugas, también de bandana morada pero cuyos dientes estaban separados

-creo que hemos establecido un enlace dimensional- apunto la última tortuga de bandana morada, la cual era más gordita

-no puede ser- apunto el propio Don. Luego Leo se acerco y les hablo a los que veían por ese sitio –discúlpennos, por favor. Estamos realizando esta máquina porque a nuestro hermano pequeño, Miguel Ángel, se lo han llevado…

-¿Quién se lo llevo?- pregunto Daniela interrumpiendo a Leo

-el Kraang

 **Dimensión G-E-N-B-E.**

Rafaela esbozó una sonrisa irónica y desencajada mientras miraba a Leo con una mano apoyada en su cadera –ustedes también, ¿uh?- Leia vino a su lado y miro la pantalla con sus enormes ojos azul oscuro antes de explicarles lo que había sucedido con Mika

-¿Por qué solo a los menores se los llevaron?- se pregunto el de los dientes chuecos

-esperen un segundo- interrumpió el Leo de dientes chuecos -¿están seguros que fue el Kraang?

 **Dimensión N-E-W-O-N.**

Donnie y Rafa escucharon atentamente mientras Leo explicaba a sus versiones de otras dimensiones como el enmascarado había sido el que se encargo de enviar a Mikey lejos de ellos. Los otros escucharon atentamente antes de volver a pronunciarse. Fue precisamente la versión mujer de Leo la que hablo primero y su reflexión pareció asentar las cosas

-entonces quien se llevo a nuestros hermanos no fueron los Kraang

-a menos que estén colaborando con alguien más, yo no lo creo- afirmo una versión más robusta de Casey (2003)

-entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

-podrían pedir mi ayuda- la nueva voz los tomo a todos por sorpresa, en especial cuando un nuevo panel de visión se abrió en las pantallas y mostro a un ser cubierto con un manto café que llevaba una máscara blanca

-¡tú eres el que se llevo a Mikey!- grito Rafa apretando los puños

-corrección- dijo el enmascarado –soy el que se llevo a Midnight

-¿Midnight?- pregunto Abril, Rafael volvió a gritarle al enmascarado

-¡¿Dónde rayos estás?! ¡Te pateare el trasero!

-me encuentro en "El Cruce", aunque lo intentes no llegaras aquí

 **El Cruce. El Paso entre las dimensiones**

-¿El Cruce?- pregunto Daniela

-considéralo una estación de ferrocarril de la que parten muchas líneas, salvo que en el Cruce las líneas de ferrocarril son los conductos a otras dimensiones

-ya veo

-¿Quién es Midnight?- dijo Leo (2003) -¿es el hermano de ellos?

-así es, verán todos sus hermanos se han cambiado el nombre para no confundirse entre ellos

-¿Cómo se llama nuestra hermana?- pregunto Leia

-Shadow

-¿y mi hermano?- pregunto Don (2003)

-Nightmare

-¿y mi hijo?- pregunto Splinter (1987)

-Darkness. Todos sus nombres los han obtenido del Casey Jones de la dimensión en la que han caído puesto que les ha acompañado y protegido desde que llegaron a la misma y se han vuelto casi familia

-qué alivio- espetaron todas las versiones de Abril (incluyendo a Alister) –entonces están a salvo, ¿no?- pregunto el chico

-sí y no- respondió el enmascarado –ellos se han embarcado en una aventura peligrosa

-¿Qué aventura?- pregunto Leia

-te lo diría, pero creo que es mejor si te lo muestro, ¿quieren que les muestre?

-¿cuál es el truco?- pregunto Rafael y el enmascarado chasqueo los dedos, en un momento, en las cuatro dimensiones, pudieron ver a sus respectivos anaranjados en la cima de un acantilado. Junto a ellos estaba Destructor y una versión más pequeña y dulce de Karai.

 **Dimensión Y-O-M-I-S.**

Midnight estaba frente a Destructor, a su izquierda estaban Shadow y Darkness, a su derecha Hio y Nightmare. Ninguno se había movido desde el preciso instante en que habían escuchado cual era la misión que debían emprender al estar allá abajo. Nightmare se removió incomodo y Darkness arqueo una ceja, Shadow contuvo el aliento e Hio pego un brinco. Finalmente Midnight pregunto -¿es una broma?

-no- respondió Destructor

-¿quiere que vayamos a allá abajo a…?

-¡¿a matar una lombriz?!- espeto Hio exasperado -¿acaso cree que estamos de broma?

-yo no bromeo- sentencio Destructor

-hay un truco- espeto Nightmare de repente y todo mundo le miro

-¿cómo dices?- pregunto Karai sorprendida

-ninguna misión que requiera de cinco personas en un lugar tan aterrador como este es así de simple- añadió Nightmare

-pareces muy confiado- espeto Darkness

-pese a lo que mi familia piensa puedo concentrarme y pensar lógicamente en algunas ocasiones. Y esta es una de ellas, ¿Cuál es el truco? ¿Qué nos esconden?- Karai parpadeo sin poder creer que aquel chico hubiese captado tan rápido la trampa y su padre miro a Midnight, sin hablar la tortuga comprendió que le pedía que explicara lo de la familia de Nightmare. Karai iba a preguntar pero Mid se le adelanto

-nosotros somos familia por añadidura, nos fuimos de nuestros hogares porque ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para estar ahí

-eso no me lo trago- dijo Karai

-me da igual, eso es lo que pasó- dijo Mid, Hio toco el hombro de la chica y ella lo miro

-yo tampoco me lo creo, pero eso es lo que dicen ellos

-¿Qué les faltaba?

-según lo que me dijeron: Shadow es un desastre que solo sirve para destruir cosas; Midnight es inseguro de sí mismo; Nightmare no puede concentrarse en nada por más de cinco minutos y Darkness no sabe luchar

-¿cómo?

-Karai, detente- ordeno Destructor y luego miro a los chicos –de parte de Nightmare está visto que: o tu familia son unos idiotas o no supieron valorarte

-en realidad fue mi culpa- confeso Night –tengo un hermano que es un genio, literalmente, así que siempre le dejaba todo lo de pensar a él y a los otros porque asumí que mi opinión y capacidad nunca estarían a la par

-cometiste un tremendo error- dijo Destructor –tú eres listo- Nightmare se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, pero luego le miro por el rabillo del ojo y pregunto

-¿Cuál es la pega aquí?

-la lombriz que buscaran no es una lombriz común- dijo Destructor

-¿es gigante?- pregunto Darkness

-es lista y este es su territorio, no dejara que se lo quiten

-¿lista?- pregunto Shadow enarcando una ceja

-creo que se refiere a que…bueno, si fuera un animal común Night podría domarla – dijo Mid

-¿hablas con los animales?- pregunto Karai ipso-facto

-no, veo como se mueven, veo sus ojos, comprendo lo que sienten y actuó en consecuencia- contesto Night

-¿y donde tienes lo tonto?- rezongo la chica

-¿y donde tienes tú la prudencia?- pregunto Mid y ella enrojeció pero luego lo miro

-¿y donde tienes tu lo inseguro?- Mid se atraganto y desvió la mirada

-tal vez también cometiste un error al irte- dijo Destructor enarcando una ceja

-lo hecho, hecho está- dijo Mid restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto –ahora estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa

-aguanta, aguanta- dijo Karai y los miro seriamente. Apunto a Shadow con un dedo y dijo –creaste una medicina para un veneno mortal que nadie había podido disolver jamás y eres prácticamente la nueva novia de uno de los Cuatro Hermanos y… ¿debo creer que eres un desastre?- Shadow enrojeció, Karai señalo a Darkness -¿y tú puedes derrotar a un escuadrón entero de ninjas y apalear a un mono gigante solito y no sabes pelear?- Darkness aparto la mirada, a continuación miro a Nightmare –acabo de ver tu capacidad de análisis y ¿no te puedes concentrar?- Night volvió a desviar la mirada, por último miro a Mid –y tú no eres seguro de ti mismo, ¿y eres el líder de esta improvisada familia?

-y tú eres la hija de Destructor ¿y eres tan bocona?- espeto Mid y Karai miro a otro lado

-ya basta- dijo Shadow y tomo a Mid de un brazo para jalarlo hacia el Abismo –es hora de encontrar a esa lombriz- el grupo comenzó a avanzar hacia el abismo justo detrás de ellos, Hio fue el último en unirse y, por eso, pudo escuchar bien a Karai preguntándole a su padre

-padre, aunque no pasen la prueba ¿puedo quedarme con Midnight? Creo que a mi hermana le gustaría.

 **El Cruce. El Paso entre las dimensiones**

La figura encapuchada junto sus manos en actitud expectante y observo atentamente a las cuatro tortugas descendiendo a las entrañas del Abismo, por las pantallas podía ver a las familias de los chicos mirando cada una de sus acciones y escuchando atentamente lo que ocurría

-los menospreciamos demasiado- reconoció finalmente Rafaela, la chica ruda tenía lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y se veía abatida –no culpo a ninguno de no querer regresar

-yo solo desearía decirle que lo lamento- dijo el Donatello de dientes chuecos

-ellos están bien- reconoció el Splinter de color café (1987 para los principiantes)

-Mike…- balbuceo Abril y abrazo a su esposo (2003 para los principiantes) –nuestro Mike cree que no vale nada

-él estará bien, ¿has visto a Destructor? Lo que tiene de malo en nuestra dimensión lo tiene de justo en esa y se nota que está impresionado con ellos. No creo que los mate ni nada por el estilo

-puede que no- reconoció el encapuchado –pero el joven tanuki, de nombre Hio, les ha pedido ayuda para salvar a su comunidad. Eso incluye volverse parte del Pie y obtener prestigio en él para lograr que su gente sea ayudada. Pero para entrar en el Pie hay que pasar pruebas…

-¿y son peligrosas?- pregunto Leia y el enmascarado asintió

-Destructor podría matarlos sin querer.

 **Dimensión Y-O-M-I-S.**

Nightmare estornudo justo detrás de Hio –salud- dijo el tanuki; Darkness y Midnight estaban charlando sobre cómo se vería la lombriz cuando Shadow estornudo junto a ellos –salud, preciosa- dijo Hio, ella le agradeció igual que lo hiso Night; ya iban a medio camino cuando Mid estornudo –salud- repitió Hio pero apenas lo hubo dicho Dark estornudo también –y salud para ti, ¿Qué les pasa? No me digan que se van a enfermar justo ahora

-¿Quién está enfermo, torpe?- dijo Dark limpiándose la nariz.

-creo que, simplemente, alguien está hablando de nosotros- apunto Mid mirando en todas direcciones antes de decidirse y avanzar por el centro del cañón, los otros le seguían muy de cerca

-entonces… ¿Quién tiene un plan?- pregunto Darkness

-yo tengo uno- dijo Hio, los otros lo miraron –el maestro Destructor dijo que esa cosa no nos querría aquí abajo, ¿cierto? Entonces solo tenemos que avanzar por aquí como si fuera nuestro territorio y ella vendrá a sacarnos de aquí

-es un buen plan- dijo Night

-sí, pero tengo una duda, si no sabemos como es, ¿cómo sabremos cuando ya esté aquí?

-siblings…siblings…- una espeluznante canción comenzó a escucharse en el interior del Abismo y los chicos se estremecieron de pies a cabeza

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- pregunto Shadow abrazándose fuertemente a Night

-ni idea- reconoció el joven –pero no creo que sea nada bueno

-odio las canciones siniestras- espeto Mid mirando en todas direcciones –la mayoría son tan pegadizas que luego no puedo sacármelas de la cabeza

-te entiendo- dijo Darkness. A través de las dimensiones sus familias observaban atónitas como los muchachos vigilaban cada rincón sin inmutarse, tal parecía que estando juntos no temían a lo que vinera hacia ellos. Leo, de la dimensión N-E-W-O-N coloco una mano sobre el visor y este emitió un chillido; el de azul aparto la mano a tiempo para ver como su hermano pequeño se giraba a toda velocidad hacia él y abría grandes los ojos. En todas las dimensiones las Torrtugas escucharon claramente lo que siguió

-¿Leo?- pregunto un sorprendido Midnight, de pronto un dolor punzante entro en su cabeza y tuvo que sostenerla con ambas manos para no caer

-¿dónde?- pregunto Darkness mirando en la misma dirección en la que Mid había mirado pero, al parecer, él no vio nada

-allí está- dijo Mid y comenzó a correr en esa dirección -¡es mi hermano! ¡Leo!

 **Dimensión N-E-W-O-N.**

-¡Mikey!- grito Leo -¡él está viéndome!

-eso es asombroso- espeto Casey (2003)

-te equivocas- espeto el enmascarado –hace un momento, cuando has tocado la pantalla, él ha sentido el contacto entre las dimensiones y, al girarse, en efecto te vio; pero ahora ya no te ve. Ahora mismo ha caído presa del poder de la criatura que vive ahí. Lo que ve en estos momentos es producto de una alucinación ocasionada por la canción de ese monstruo. Espero realmente que logren superar esto

-¿ha habido muchos muertos antes de ellos?

-demasiados- espeto el enmascarado en un tono tan entristecido que provoco escalofríos en todos los que le observaban.

 **Dimensión Y-O-M-I-S.**

-Midnight- balbuceo Shadow una vez que tanto Darkness como Midnight desaparecieron de su vista. Mid se había marchado persiguiendo a alguien que, al parecer, solamente él podía ver y Darkness le había seguido para asegurarse de que estaría bien

-qué triste que se hayan visto influenciados tan rápido- una voz femenina llamo repentinamente la atención de Shadow y se volteo apresuradamente para toparse con la figura de una mujer parada unos metros por encima de ellos. Tenía la piel de color aqua, pero sus piernas y brazos estaban pintados de café; llevaba un taparrabos largo que cubría sus partes nobles y que estaba sujeto por dos correas cruzadas a su torso. Sin embargo, sus senos estaban completamente expuestos dejando ver un par de pezones azul oscuro erectos

-¿Qué demonios…?- balbuceo Shadow sonrojándose completamente y volteo a toda prisa a ver a los dos junto a ella. Tanto Night como Hio tenían la vista puesta en la mujer, pero sus ojos estaban dilatados, lo que demostraba que, en realidad, la miraban pero no la veían -¿Qué está pasando?

-tus amigos han caído bajo mi hechizo. Todos los hombres lo hacen, a las mujeres les afecta un poco menos pero acaban cayendo cuanto más escuchan mi canción

-tú eres… ¿la lombriz?- pregunto Shadow y la mujer sonrió siniestramente. Tenía una bonita cara, el tipo de cara que todos los hombres apreciarían ver cada día en las mañanas pero para Shadow era la cara de una zorra –no te dejare dañarlos

-no creo que tengas muchas opciones, linda. En una hora tus otros dos amigos llegaran al borde del primer acantilado

-¿cómo dices?

-verás, tú y tus amigos bajaron 15 km para encontrarme, pero l llegar al borde del primer acantilado hay una caída en picado de 15 km antes de llegar al piso

-¿Midnight y Darkness van a…?

-¿caer? Sí; pero no te preocupes, bonita. Ustedes los acompañaran- la mujer hecho la cabeza atrás y soltó una estridente carcajada. Un segundo después la siniestra canción volvió a resonar en la distancia y Night pareció despertar repentinamente, la miro un momento y luego giro la cabeza confundido

-¿dónde están todos?- pregunto Nightmare cuando sus ojos se posaron en Hio, enseguida retrocedió y empujo a Shadow -¡corre, Shadow! ¡Es un mono Zayan!

-¿Qué…?

-¡WHAAAA!- grito Hio de pronto y señalo a Night -¡es el jodido domador! ¡Pagaras por llevarte a mis primos!

-no sueñes que te dejare llevarte a Shadow, maldito simio

-¡Nightmare! ¡Hio! ¡Reaccionen!

 **\- Donde Midnight y Darkness -**

Las dos tortugas corrían separadas por varios metros. Midnight iba a la cabeza y Darkness iba detrás. De pronto Mid se detuvo y miro a izquierda y derecha antes de comenzar a correr por una cañada rocosa situada a su derecha. En el momento en que Dark lo vio doblar a la derecha la siniestra canción resonó nuevamente en la lejanía y la tortuga comenzó a correr detrás de su compañero.

Mid se detuvo a medio camino del pasaje y se detuvo cuando la repentina visión de su hermano se esfumo -¿A dónde se fue?- se pregunto

-¡no está ahí!- escucho que alguien le gritaba y se volteo. Inmensos bancos de niebla, que un segundo antes no estaban ahí, rodeaban todo el lugar

-¿Darkness? ¿Leo?

-¿Midnight?- la voz sonó justo delante de él y Mid dio un paso al frente, pero cuando la niebla se disipo no vio a su amigo. Delante de él estaba Leonardo, uno de los Cuatro Hermanos y, a sus pies, Darkness yacía en un charco de sangre

-Darkness…- balbuceo Midnight. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para la tortuga. Su amigo, su compañero, su ser de otra dimensión. Estaba muerto –Darkness…

Darkness se quedo quieto observando al frente. Justo delante de él se hallaba Rafael, la tortuga de bandana roja que hacía tiempo había tratado de emboscarlos a él y a sus amigos, pero la sorpresa de haberlo visto se esfumo al momento en que reparo en lo que había detrás de Rafael. El cuerpo sin vida de Midnight.

 **El Cruce. El Paso entre las dimensiones**

La figura enmascarada cruzo los brazos en un gesto que pretendía denotar indiferencia. Era plenamente consciente de que, habiendo visto a sus camaradas morir, no había poder en el universo que detuviera a los dos jóvenes de enzarzarse en una lucha –Miguel saldrá corriendo- dijo Rafael (1987)

-o Mikey lo hará- dijo Donnie (2012) –alguno de los dos se asustara, el encapuchado tenía ganas de corregirlos, puesto que sabía de sobras que Miguel Ángel no abandonaba nunca a sus camaradas, pero dejo que los hechos hablaran por si solos en el momento en que Mid soltó una risita sin nada de humor y le hablo al que él creía que era el asesino de su camarada

-no pudiste dejarnos en paz, ¿verdad?

-no deberías haber hecho eso- dijo Darkness, Mid lo miro fríamente

-no he sido yo quien ha firmado su sentencia de muerte

-eso lo veremos- espeto Darkness; el encapuchado pego un brinco cuando Abril (2003) grito. Ambos chicos saltaron al mismo tiempo y se embistieron con todas sus fuerzas, Dark atacaba con un cuchillo y Mid con su kusarigama

-¡Voy a matarte!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo. La rabia, la tristeza y la pérdida se entremezclaban en sus voces

-bien, ahora…- dijo el encapuchado al aire -¿Qué harás, Shadow?

 **Dimensión Y-O-M-I-S.**

Shadow escucho los gritos de sus amigos y giro apresuradamente buscando algún rastro de ellos. Justo delante de ella Hio y Night peleaban férreamente el uno contra el otro. La chica creía que el tanuki no tenía ninguna habilidad en combate, pero ahora se daba cuenta de su error –ellos morirán pronto- dijo la mujer. Shadow se giro y la miro atentamente. Si esa perra creía que iba llevarse a sus amigos justo delante de ella entonces estaba muy equivocada, la joven tortuga tomo unas shuriken de su cinturón y las lanzo directo hacia la tipa, esta ni siquiera se movió y las shuriken pasaron a su lado

-¿Qué?- pregunto Shadow mientras la mujer reía, la jovencita no perdió el tiempo y brinco hacia ella dispuesta a apuñalarla con su kusarigama. Al aterrizar la mujer había brincado a otro sitio. Shadow se levanto de prisa para ir hacia ella y, al hacerlo, se corto con una de las shuriken que había lanzado, misma que estaba clavada en el muro junto a ella -¿Qué demonios?- la chica se detuvo a observar la shuriken un momento y luego giro a ver a su oponente, esta estaba arreglándose el pelo a corta distancia y no parecía en absoluto preocupada 'esa chica…' gruño Shadow mentalmente, luego desvió su atención a la shuriken nuevamente…

 **El Cruce. El Paso entre las dimensiones**

-¡¿a qué esperas?!- grito Rafaela exasperada. El enmascarado observaba atentamente a la joven de naranja mientras veía la shuriken clavada en el muro

-realmente todos ellos tienen TDHA- apunto Don (2003), el enmascarado giro la muñeca y las peleas de Night, Dark y Mid pasaron brevemente frente a sus ojos. Los tres jóvenes estaban totalmente centrados en sus objetivos: proteger a Shadow y asesinar a su oponente

-te reto a que lo digas de nuevo- apunto el de la máscara, Don se sonrojo y bajo la mirada…

 **Dimensión Y-O-M-I-S.**

Justo entonces todos vieron como Shadow lanzaba shurikens nuevamente y fallaba, luego volvió a saltar sobre su oponente y esta esquivo el ataque, Shadow aterrizo en el sitio donde antes estuvo la mujer y observo brevemente el lugar. Repitió el proceso una vez más y casi choco contra Nightmare mientras este esquivaba los ataques de Hio, pero logro mantenerse en pie y los vio a ambos apartarse de donde ella estaba

-¿seguirás con eso todo el día?- pregunto la mujer

-no- respondió Shadow y saco unos explosivos –ya me he dado cuenta de que atacarte directo no sirve de nada

-¿oh? ¿Y cómo te has dado cuenta?- pregunto la mujer sonriendo descaradamente y Shadow apunto detrás de ella, a donde estaban las shurikens

-todas esas shurikens cayeron exactamente en donde apunte. Pero yo pensé que cayeron en otro lado porque las vi caer en otro lado

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-que te apunte a ti, si cayeron donde apunte debieron atravesarte. Hace un momento dijiste que tu poder afecta muy poco a las mujeres. En ese momento creí que te referías a que yo era inmune, pero es justo como dijiste, me afecta. Pero solo un poco, lo suficiente para creer que tú eres una mujer real o para hacerme creer que falle mis tiros. Cuando te he atacado he caído en donde tú estabas…

-y comprobaste la posición de las shurikens. Por eso te detuviste en esos lapsos- comprendió horrorizada la mujer

-así es- espeto Shadow tu forma física está en algún lugar del cañón pero no te apures, pronto se unirá a la fiesta- dijo Shadow haciendo rebotar los explosivos en sus manos –has de saber que yo tengo un talento especial para destruir lo que toco y ahora voy a usarlo- y con eso dicho lanzo los explosivos al aire. Detonaron inmediatamente mientras la lombriz gritaba aterrorizada.

 **El Cruce. El Paso entre las dimensiones**

-¡Esa es mi hermana!- celebro Rafaela detonando la risa de los presentes


	10. Conocido desconocido

**Capítulo 10 – Conocido desconocido**

Las granadas detonaron casi al momento de tocar los muros de roca del Abismo. Midnight tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie al momento que una de las explosiones sacudió el suelo, pero al hacerlo vio como Leonardo caía justo delante de él y extendió una mano para sujetarlo y eliminarlo pero, cuando lo capeo, delante de él apareció Darkness -¿Darkness?

El mencionado levanto la mirada y se topo con su, supuestamente, caído camarada: Midnight, que lo sujetaba de la muñeca -¿Midnight?- cuando la explosión lo hiso caer Dark se sujeto de la mano del que él creía que era Rafael para poder tirarlo al piso y acabarlo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que quien lo sostenía era su amigo. No Rafael -¿Qué demonios paso?

-no tengo idea- respondió Mid y, en ese momento, una enorme explosión a sus espaldas los hiso girar rápidamente -¡los muchachos!

-¡corre! ¡Rápido!- espeto Dark y ambos emprendieron la carrera de regreso.

Nightmare e Hio se incorporaron trabajosamente luego de que una explosión los lanzara por el aire. Ambos se miraron un momento antes de escuchar un gruñido inhumano a sus espaldas. Al girarse vieron a Shadow ser sostenida en el aire por una horrible lombriz gigantesca de cuya piel escurría una asquerosa baba verde limón -¿Qué mierda es eso?- pregunto Hio espantado cuando Dark y Mid aterrizaron junto a ellos

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunto Mid, justo en ese momento Dark corrió y atizo un puñetazo en la piel de la criatura, pero se resbalo con la baba y se estrello contra un muro, la criatura lanzo un alarido y trato de aplastarlo, pero Hio se puso delante de ellos y saco lo que parecía ser una lata de aerosol de entre sus ropas. Cuando la pulso un potente chorro de fuego salió de esta y chamusco la cola de la criatura haciendo que esta se retrajera pero no soltó a Shadow

-¡Shadow!- grito Night y brinco en el aire, la tortuga arranco una roca filosas de la pared y la clavo en la cola de a criatura ocasionando que soltara a la chica, Mid la capeo al vuelo y la llevo junto a Hio

-Shadow- Mid la sacudió levemente para que abriera los ojos

-Mid, Hio…- balbuceo ella, Night y Dark se acercaron y ellas los miro y suspiro aliviada –Dark, Night…esa cosa crea ilusiones con su canto. Los hipnotizo y los hiso luchar entre ustedes. Pero la descubrí y provoque las explosiones para detenerla

-en otras palabras nos salvaste- dijo Dark y ella se sonrojo

-no, yo…

-dejémoslo para más tarde- soltó Mid y se enderezo –ahora lo importante es matarla

-¿y cómo lo haremos?- pregunto Dark

-Hio- soltó Night –dame cinta adhesiva- el tanuki se la entrego y todos observaron curiosos lo que hacía. La lombriz rugió y Night les dio a Mid y Dark algunas de las shuriken a las que les había puesto la cinta –confiare en que saben que hacer- ellos asintieron y él miro a Hio –protege a Shadow- el tanuki asintió, tomo a la chica en brazos y se oculto entre las rocas.

 **El Cruce. El Paso entre las dimensiones**

Todos observaron atentamente como Dark salía corriendo y era perseguido por la enorme lombriz mientras sus compañeros corrían hacia los muros del Abismo, el Casey de Night se removió incomodo y pregunto -¿creen que funcione?

-todo depende de si se combinan bien en equipo- respondió el Leo de Mid

-por cómo se aprecian y protegen unos a otros yo diría que serán capaces de hacer muchas cosas además de esto- apunto Split Sensei y sus contrapartes asintieron mostrando su acuerdo. En ese momento Dark llego a un callejón sin salida y la lombriz se lanzo sobre él. En un milisegundo Night y Mid estaban delante de él y lanzaban las shurikens a la boca de la lombriz.

 **Dimensión Y-O-M-I-S.**

Hio escucho las explosiones y el alarido de la lombriz. Un segundo después se escucho el tremendo estruendo del cuerpo de la bestia colapsando contra el suelo. Hio solto una carcajada alegre y volteo a ver a Shadow –ustedes son asombrosos, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido pegar bombas a las shurikens de ese modo

-bueno, somos inusualmente asombrosos- sonrió la chica.

 **Dimensión A-N-T-I-K.**

-¡Cowabunga, hermanos!- las tres tortugas y sus amigos bailaban alegremente mientras observaban como Darkness se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la suciedad del cuerpo. El joven estaba lleno de pies a cabeza de las vísceras de la lombriz pero, pese a eso, se notaba satisfecho de lo que había logrado.

 **Dimensión F-I-R-S-T.**

-¡¿y tu decías que era tonto?!- Rafael estrangulaba a Donatello mientras ambos reían alegremente, Casey y Abril bailaban un improvisado vals mientras Leo alzaba a Klunk en el aire y el maestro Splinter sonreía observando a la pantalla. Nightmare estaba junto a Midnight meintras caminaban ambos sonriendo y riendo alegremente tras haber derrotado a aquella gigantesca lombriz.

 **Dimensión G-E-N-B-E.**

Las chicas reían y bailaban turnándose para sujetar a Alister, cada una de ellas se acercaba de manera alternada a la pantalla para gritarle a Shadow lo grnadiosa que era – ¡has estado increíble!- grito Lacie

-¡eres genial!- añadió Daniela

-¡eres la mejor!- grito Rafaela

-¡te adoro!- añadió Leia; Split Sensei tuvo que detener a Alister antes de que chocara con algo puesto que el joven caminaba sin sentido ya que estaba muy mareado luego de todas las vueltas que le dieron las chicas pero, cuando ella lo detuvo, balbuceo –eres maravillosa, Shadooowwwooww….- hubo de darle la razón.

 **Dimensión N-E-W-O-N.**

-¡Denme tres!- grito Donnie y sus hermanos estamparon sus manos con la suya. Abril y Casey daban vueltas alegremente por la habitación mientras reían. El amante del hockey cargo a la pelirroja y a Donnie se le desencajo la mandíbula

-¡eso ha estado increíble!- grito Abril -¿han visto a Mikey? ¡Es el líder! ¿Pueden creerlo?

-dime, pelirroja- llamo Casey -¿Quién es el mejor?

-Midnight- balbuceo ella conteniendo la risa

-¿Cómo? No te escucho

-¡Midnight!- Rafa y Leo abrazaron a la chica y comenzaron a gritar junto con ella mientras Splinter observaba a su hijo menor retirándose del lugar en compañía de su nueva familia-¡Midnight! ¡Midnight! ¡Midnight! ¡Midnight!

 **Dimensión Y-O-M-I-S.**

Midnight avanzo hacia la salida del Abismo junto a su nueva familia, había decidido cubrir la retaguardia por sí alguna otra sorpresilla les salía al encuentro pero luego de avanzar por unos minutos se detuvo y miro sobre su hombro. Confusión plasmada en su mirada. A los lejos podía escuchar a alguien diciendo su nombre: _Midnight, Midnight_ ….

-¿Qué ocurre, Mid?- pregunto Darkness, en las otras dimensiones todos se detuvieron y miraron la pantalla

-no es nada, es que…creí escuchar que me llamaban

 _-¡¿qué?!-_ ese grito repentino hiso que Mid se girara de nuevo y observara en todas direcciones intentando encontrar a las voces

-Mid, creo que solo este cansado- apunto Dark –ha sido un feo día

-buen punto- apunto Mid y siguió avanzando.

 **El Cruce. El Paso entre las dimensiones**

El enmascarado observo la pantalla con rabia y sorpresa. Había cortado la comunicación con las otras dimensiones en un arrebato de susto. No podía creerlo. Él le había dicho que Midnight era un joven impresionante, pero nunca pensó que fuese lo suficientemente poderoso para lograr ver y oír entre dimensiones. ¿Tenía esto que ver con su Soul? Esperaba que no, porque si era así el chico era aun más peligroso de lo que se había planteado en un principio. Inspiro hondo para calmar sus latidos y, luego de un momento, se echo a reír

-pero claro que es más peligroso de lo que creí. Es Midnight, ¿o no?- el enmascarado se recostó en un trono de oro como tantos otros aparecían por el Cruce y miro hacia arriba. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía que esos chicos eran peligrosos. Así que: ¿de qué se sorprendía?

 **Dimensión Y-O-M-I-S.**

Los chicos se hallaban en un lugar oscuro con paredes de piedra. En el techo había tuberías mohosas que goteaban de vez en cuando sobre los muchachos y hacían que se estremecieran de pies a cabeza. Había insectos desperdigados aquí y allá, algunos muertos y otros vivos. En sus manos había instrumentos de limpieza y traían puestas mascarillas. ¿Dónde estaban? En el sótano de la casa de Hio.

Tan pronto como habían vuelto a la comunidad tanuki, tras recibir la aprobación del maestro Destructor, la madre de Hio le había dicho a su hijo que su nuevo castigo por querer convertirse en ninja era limpiar los sótanos de todas las casas del barrio. En la semana que les habían dado para prepararse los jóvenes se dedicaron precisamente a eso y ahora, tras la primera prueba, estaban en el último sótano que había que limpiar

-¿Por qué hacemos esto justamente cuando acabamos de pasar la primera prueba?- pregunto Darkness

-porque mamá dijo que hay alguien viviendo aquí abajo, es su huésped y quiere que este cómodo- respondió Hio

-¿alguien puede vivir aquí abajo?- pregunto Night

-alguien ya lo hace- respondió Mid y todos lo miraron, el chico levanto una mano y señalo en dirección a unas viejas cajas –por ahí

-¿dónde?- Shadow se acerco a la pila que Mid había señalado y movió un poco las cajas, estas cedieron casi de inmediato y se derrumbaron mostrando que detrás había un pasillo oculto y, al fondo de este, una puerta de la que salía un resplandor verdoso

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Hio, pero antes de que nadie respondiera él ya se hallaba delante de la puerta y la empujaba levemente para entrar. Apenas la hubo abierto el cañón de un arma se coloco delante de su cara y el pego un alarido

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto un hombre mitad mosca

-y-y-y-yo…

-cualquier intruso que perturbe mis investigaciones no será perdonado- el hombre-mosca apunto directo a la cara de Hio y disparo, una llamarada de fuego azul salió catapultada hacia el techo y lo atravesó creando un agujero perfecto. En las afueras de la casa los tanuki se sorprendieron al ver una columna azul saliendo por el tejado de la humilde vivienda -¿Qué demonios…? ¡Tendría que haberlo pulverizado!

-sí, eso no pasara conmigo aquí- el hombre miro al muchacho nuevamente y se topo con la cara de una joven tortuga que sostenía su arma para apartarla de la cara del tanuki –soy Darkness, él es Hio; su madre es la que te renta este sitio

-oh, ya veo…- dijo el hombre-mosca -¡¿eh?! ¿Estuve a punto de rostizar a mi arrendador?

-¡lento!- le soltó Darkness

-¡no puede ser!- grito el sujeto y se arrodillo delante de Hio con la frente pegada al piso -¡te suplico que me perdones!

-está bien, no me lastimaste- respondió Hio

-ehm, disculpe- el hombre-mosca levanto la mirada y una tortuga hembra se le acerco –soy Shadow y ellos son Midnight y Nightmare…- el hombre miro a los otros chicos y estos lo saludaron con las manos –estamos ayudando a Hio a limpiar este lugar y bueno, es mi culpa que él lo interrumpiera así que, ¿podría disculparnos?

-por supuesto, aunque yo también debo disculparme por mi rudeza. Permítanme presentarme, soy Baxter Stockman

-¡¿Baxter Stockman?!- gritaron las cuatro tortugas sorprendidas ocasionando que los otros dos pegasen un brinco

-¿lo conocen?- pregunto Hio

-¡¿estás de broma?!- grito Darkness, pero antes de que continuara Night lo golpeo y luego arrastro a sus amigos lejos del tanuki y la mosca

-no, no lo conocemos- les dijo una vez que estuvieron lejos -¿de acuerdo? No sabemos nada de él

-tiene razón, al menos en esta dimensión es…- Mid se interrumpió buscando la manera más apropiada de describir al científico –un conocido desconocido

-me parece bien- dijo Shadow

-ok- balbuceo Dark y se acercaron a los otros nuevamente –disculpe la rudeza, es que lleva el nombre de un científico cabeza de chorlito que nos ha fastidiado a mis amigos y a mi durante un tiempo

-ya veo, lo comprendo. ¡Y qué coincidencia! Yo también soy científico

-¿de veras?- pregunto Shadow desganada

-espera- espeto Baxter de repente -¿son ustedes los "mocosos idiotas" que dijo la señora? ¿Los que pretenden entrar en el Pie?

-así es- confirmo Mid

-eh… ¿y cómo les fue en su primera prueba?

-pasamos- respondió Hio orgullosamente

-¿en serio? ¡Increíble! Por favor siéntense y cuéntenmelo todo…- Stockman se movió rápidamente de un lado a otro y trajo seis cajas de madera en las que los chicos pudieron sentarse –soy una mosca humana asi que como dulces en su mayoría, he babeado algunos para mí, pero les ofrezco estos pastelitos recién horneados que no he tocado

-¡qué bien!- salto Dark súbitamente entusiasmado

-¿quieren leche? Tengo leche

-leche suena genial- dijo Shadow aceptando un vaso

-y dígame, doc- dijo Mid -¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-no, por favor. Cuénteme primero, se los pido. Las aventuras son más divertidas que la investigación- los chicos se sonrieron unos a otros antes de sentarse junto a su nuevo camarada y comer los dulces que este les había ofrecido. Una hora más tarde la madre de Hio bajo a ver porque tardaban tanto en limpiar el sótano y los encontró riendo junto al científico -¡ya veo! Así que los engaño

-sí, fue muy feo- dijo Night

-Shadow-chan, te debemos la vida- solto Hio entre carcajadas

-sí, y solo fue la primera prueba

-ya veo…- dijo Stockman –bueno, por lo que sé en total hay cinco pruebas: Astucia, Corazón, Fuerza, Valor y Capacidad. Creo que ustedes han pasado la Astucia con creces- rió el hombre mosca

-sí y por lo que sé ahora van por la de fuerza- espeto de pronto la madre de Hio haciendo que todos escupieran los dulces

-señora, Scarlet- balbuceo Stockman

-no puedo creerlo, señor Stockman. Le pedí que no le diera dulces a mi hijo

-lo lamento muchísimo

-y ustedes, ¿no se suponía que iban a limpiar?

-perdon- se disculparon los chicos a coro

-bueno, supongo que no importa, dado que no tienen nada más que hacer ahora que lo de las pruebas es agua pasada

-¿Quién dice que es agua pasada?- pregunto Hio –hemos pasado la primera

-de milagro. La segunda prueba es un combate mano a mano con algún ninja del Pie, ustedes no tienen capacidad para…

-discúlpeme- interrumpió Night –pero usted no sabe qué capacidad tenemos- se hiso el silencio hasta que la mujer hablo de nuevo

-cierto, no sé que capacidad tienen tú y tus amigos. Pero Hio…

-estoy con ellos, así que estaré bien- la mujer se mordió los labios y luego los miro desafiante

-¡solo son niños! ¡Y ellos tienen armas! Los masacraran

-si su preocupación son las armas- dijo Stockman –yo puedo darles algunos de mis inventos

-¿cómo cuales?- pregunto Mid mirándolo por encima de un hombro. Debajo de su piel de mosca Stockman sonrió ampliamente.


	11. Prueba Sorpresa

**Capítulo 11 – Prueba Sorpresa**

Rafael miraba la mesa de manera expectante. Sus hermanos estaban junto a él, pero todos se hallaban ocupados con sus propios pensamientos. Don estaba cruzado de brazos mientras observaba su plato, era el único que aun no había terminado su comida. Mik acariciaba la cabeza de una de sus aves (Rafael suponía que esa era la misma ave que les había informado sobre Casey y sus nuevos amigos) mientras miraba melancólicamente al animalito y Leonardo se hallaba sentado bebiendo una taza de té a sorbos pequeños. Misma tasa que ya había rellenado más de tres veces. Rafa ya no podía soportar el silencio, así que observo a Mik hasta que este le devolvió la mirada y luego, lentamente, acerco su mano al ave que Mik sostenía, el animalito olfateo su mano y luego junto su cabeza en esta. Rafa le dio un par de suaves caricias ante la mirada atónita del de naranja -¿cuándo has aprendido a hacer eso?- pregunto Mik

-creo que lo aprendí de ti- respondió Rafa -¿en qué piensas?

-¿en qué crees? No puedo parar de pensar en tu novia y sus amigos

-y me llamas rencoroso- se burlo Rafa y Mik se sonrojo

-entonces todos tenemos lo mismo en la cabeza- dijo Don mientras se inclinaba sobre su plato y comenzaba a comer. Parecía haberse percatado finalmente de que era el único que no lo había hecho –sigo pensando en Nightmare. Ese chico parecía más listo de lo que imagine

-y Midnight es un desafío en todo el sentido de la palabra- espeto Leo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té, luego bajo la tasa repentinamente y espeto de manera cortante –quiero acabarlo- sus hermanos lo miraron sorprendidos, había pasado rato desde la última vez que Leo había querido acabar con alguien de ese modo

-¿y qué debemos hacer?- pregunto Mik, su ave comenzó a trinar y él le dio una hogaza de pan. El ave la miro confundida un momento pero luego la acepto

-¿deberíamos ir a buscarlos?- pregunto Rafa –apuesto que si los acorralamos….

-me permito recordarte, Rafa; que la última vez los teníamos acorralados y, aún así, escaparon

-pero esta vez no les daremos la oportunidad- dijo Leo, la avecilla volvió a trinar y Mik le dio otro poco de pan, pero esta vez la misma ave uso una de sus patitas para impedir que le diera la comida y siguió trinando mientras Mik la miraba atónito

-o la callas o la hago en caldo- dijo Rafa, Mik le hiso un gesto para que aguardara y luego les sonrió ampliamente y dijo

-mi amiguito me dijo algo interesante- sus tres hermanos enarcaron una ceja para demostrar su confusión. Los siguientes minutos los tres mayores los dedicaron a escuchar como Mik les relataba lo que había ocurrido con el grupo desde la última vez que los vieron hasta la primera prueba

-¿entonces mi novia los salvo?- pregunto Rafa mientras sonreía -¡Esa es mi niña!

-ella nunca acepto ser tu novia, Rafa- dijo Don sonriéndole simpáticamente a su hermano

-claro que acepto, solo que ella no lo sabe- dijo Rafa

-oye…- sus hermanos lo miraron mientras una gotita estilo anime aparecía en sus nucas -¿Qué prueba sigue, Mik?- pregunto Leo y Mik miro al ave para luego responderle a Leo –interesante…- musito Leonardo mirando nuevamente su té –muy interesante- sus hermanos se quedaron observándolo mientras volvía a su vieja costumbre de tomar té mientras pensaba.

 **-En la sede del Clan del Pie -**

Los chicos se reunieron en la entrada de un almacén de concreto. Dos ninjas del Pie vigilaban el lugar mientras les aguardaban. Tan pronto como llegaron uno de ellos les dijo que su maestro había pedido que se prepararan antes de entrar a los túneles. Su siguiente prueba les aguardaba. Los cinco chicos se miraron entre ellos de manera expectante. En sus cuerpos llevaban atadas las armas que les había dado Stockman pero su apariencia seguía siendo la misma salvo por que sus hombreras y rodilleras ahora eran de metal y estaban atadas con cuero –creí que habíamos llegado preparados- dijo Hio

-el maestro dijo que cada uno de ustedes debe usar un arma diferente al entrar- las cuatro tortugas se tensaron. Todos ellos tenían la misma arma

-bueno, yo llevo una guadaña- dijo Hio y miro a los otros, todos miraban sus chakos

-ehm…creo que nosotros necesitamos ayuda- dijo Night, los dos ninjas se acercaron a ellos y les tendieron armas. Una katana, un Bo y unos sais, los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos como si les estuvieran gastando una broma de mal gusto

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto un ninja, al parecer era una kunoichi

-nada- dijo Mid –escuchen…- le hablo a sus amigos –uno de nosotros, al parecer, podrá conservar los chakos, así que ¿Quién será?

-no tengo idea- dijo Dark

-yo me quedo con el Bo- dijo Shadow y lo tomo –todos nuestros hermanos que usaban esta arma eran los más delgados, flexibles y elásticos de nuestras familias. Por eso podían moverse fácilmente mientras lo usaban creo que, siendo yo la que reúne esas características ahora, yo debo hacerlo

-no puedo rebatir eso- dijo Dark luego de un momento, Night miro a Mid y Mid asintió. Ambos se inclinaron y tomaron las otras armas. Night tomo los sais y Mid la katana, Dark los miro perplejo por un segundo

-tengo mejor puntería y soy más veloz- dijo Night –si hay que lanzarlos o esconderse, tengo más oportunidad

-mis hermanos y yo intercambiamos armas alguna vez y yo me quede con la katana. Bueno, eran dos, pero creo que estaré bien

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto Dark y los otros asintieron, salvo Mid quien negó con la cabeza y dijo

-de todos nosotros tú eres el que mejor pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Te viene bien quedarte con los chakos

-vale, solo por eso- dijo Dark sonrojándose intensamente

-vamos- dijo uno de los ninjas y abrió las puertas del almacén. El interior estaba iluminado levemente por bombillas desgastadas –cuidado- advirtió luego de avanzar unos metros y comenzó a descender por unas escaleras talladas en piedra -¿trajeron provisiones?

-sí-respondió Mid

-bien, sigamos- el grupo descendió por las escaleras hasta estar bajo tierra y, una vez ahí, se encontraron con Destructor –hola, chicos- saludo tranquilamente y ellos respondieron el saludo del mismo modo –su siguiente prueba la harán individualmente

-¿individualmente?- pregunto Shadow. Destructor observo a los chicos como si los estuviese evaluando. Detuvo su mirada en cada uno en algún momento y luego suspiro cansadamente, su siguiente prueba esta al final de estos túneles. En total son cinco, algunos más largos que otros y cada uno con características individuales que los pondrán a prueba. Cada túnel tiene una palabra en la parte superior de la entrada y cada uno de ustedes entrara por uno de ellos.

Al final de todos los túneles saldrán en una región diferente de un inmenso bosque el cual se ha utilizado para la Prueba de Fuerza desde hace varias generaciones. Su objetivo es simple, derrotaran a cinco guerreros del Clan del Pie y se reunirán en el Gran Árbol que se encuentra en el centro del bosque. Este mismo es conocido como la Torre Natural del Clan del Pie. Es un puesto de vigilancia de nuestro Clan que se usa para vigilar las fronteras de nuestro reino. Ahora mismo está al mando de uno de mis oficiales de más confianza. La prueba tiene un tiempo límite de una semana para ser completada. Si antes de eso no llegan a la Torre habrán fallado la segunda prueba y no se les admitirá dentro del Clan

-¿entonces tenemos que llegar a la Torre en una semana?- pregunto Hio, Destructor asintió y el joven tanuki dijo -fácil

-espere, ¿cómo sabrán que hemos derrotado a nuestros oponentes?- pregunto Night

-si aparecen ahí lo habrán hecho, créeme

-vale, no más preguntas

-yo tengo una- apunto Shadow –ha dicho que esta prueba es individual, ¿cierto? ¿Eso quiere decir que el que derrote a su oponente y llegue a la Torre pasara aunque los demás no lo logren? ¿No basta con que uno pase para que lo hagamos todos?

-me temo que no, un ninja debe saber cuándo hay que trabajar en equipo y cuando hay que estar solo; esta prueba pondrá a prueba su fortaleza individual y por equipo

-ningún problema- espeto Mid –lo lograremos

-¿cómo estás tan seguro?- pregunto Hio, se le veía pálido

-confío en ustedes- espeto Mid mirando a los ojos al tanuki, Hio sonrió satisfecho y miro a Destructor con suficiencia

-como dije: fácil- el maestro del Clan del Pie sonrió mientras pensaba en cuanto se parecían esos chicos a él y Splinter cuando eran jóvenes

-bien, observen los túneles y elijan la palabra. Los chicos pasaron a Destructor y observaron cinco puertas de hierro que estaban debajo de unos letreros, cada uno tenía una palabra diferente, de izquierda a derecha eran: río, montaña, pradera, bosque, civilización

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ninguna de esas palabras es tan agradable como se oye?- pregunto Night y los otros lanzaron un gruñido. Finalmente Mid se adelanto y abrió la puerta que decía montaña. Antes de irse giro la cabeza y les sonrió por encima de un hombro, tan pronto como hubo dicho 'nos vemos' desapareció detrás de la puerta. Night se quedo mirando el sitio por donde se había ido mientras trataba de decidir que puerta elegir. Sin embargo; Hio y Darkness se le adelantaron, ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta que habían escogido y, tan pronto como sostuvieron la manija, se echaron un vistazo el uno al otro

-¿seguro que quieres esa puerta? Has vivido mucho tiempo en una casucha para que te sea fácil ir allí- le dijo la tortuga al tanuki mientras apuntaba burlonamente al letrero de 'bosque' encima de la puerta escogida por Hio

-¿no deberías preocuparte por ti? Una tortuga que camina en dos piernas no ha de llevarse muy bien con la naturaleza- se mofo Hio mirando al letrero de 'río' en la puerta que Darkness había elegido

-mi naturaleza es de tortuga- replico Darkness esbozando una sonrisa cínica

-y la mía de tanuki- dijo Hio –volveré a mi hábitat

-lo mismo digo- espeto Darkness y entreabrió la puerta. Pero tan pronto como lo hubo hecho Shadow pasó junto a él y se interno por el oscuro pasillo del túnel de 'río' ante la mirada perpleja de todos los presentes

-te tardaste- le dijo la chica mirándolo por encima de un hombro mientras se perdía en la oscuridad. Hio se echo a reír un momento antes de entrar por su propia puerta y Dark cerró la suya. Luego giro a ver a Nightmare mientras sonreía ampliamente, Night le devolvió la sonrisa y pronto ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Un minuto más tarde ambos se habían tranquilizado y se hallaban delante de las dos puertas restantes. Nightmare había elegido la 'civilización' y Darkness la 'pradera'

-cuídate- le dijo Night a Dark antes de empezar a avanzar, Dark le dijo un 'tú igual' bastante confiado antes de cerrar la puerta tras él y marcharse.

 **\- POV Midnight -**

No sé cuantas horas llevo caminando. Ni si es de día todavía o si es de noche ya. Mis amigos se quedaron atrás mientras escogían sus puertas. Yo me he decantado por la montaña porque, siendo honesto, me da curiosidad ver qué tipo de combate se puede llevar a cabo en una montaña. Además, nunca he usado una katana durante una pelea, así que estoy algo nervioso. Pero soy muy ágil y veloz, en un terreno escarpado e irregular como una montaña seguro que tendré algo de ventaja. Claro, siempre y cuando el que me ataque no sea un carnero, un ave o algún animal típico de las montañas. Me estremezco de pies a cabeza al recordar a la Quimera, pero sacudo la cabeza para alejarla de mis pensamientos.

Sé que he dicho que no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, pero ahora me parece que han debido pasar unas horas pues hace poco he hecho una parada para comer y, además, me eche una siestecilla, jeje….no le digan a nadie. Luego empecé a caminar de nuevo durante algunas horas más, finalmente hay una luz al final del túnel y hacia allá me dirijo. Me muero por ver el Sol.

Al salir tuve que hacer equilibrio para no caer hasta lo más profundo de un barrando, la salida del túnel resulto ser también la salida de una cueva que estaba cerca de la cima de la montaña, un paso más y habría caído hasta lo más profundo sin posibilidad de salvación –fiu…- exclamo mientras me seco el sudor de la frente, luego alce la vista y pude ver el inmenso y hermoso bosque que se alzaba ante mí. A lo lejos se veía un gran árbol de tronco blanco. Al oeste podía ver lo que parecía ser el final de una pradera y al este había una especie de piso de roca tallada -¿Qué será eso?- me pregunte

-hola ahí abajo- me voltee tan rápidamente como pude y mi quijada cayó. Frente a mí, agazapado en una roca un poco por encima de donde yo estaba, se hallaba Slash. Se veía exactamente igual que en mi dimensión, incluso tenia la misma arma

-h-hola- musite con una sonrisa temblorosa y él se soltó riendo a carcajadas. Recordé lo que los chicos y yo habíamos acordado sobre Stockman, me pareció que también tendría que aplicarlo en este caso. Slash era ahora un conocido desconocido

-oye, no te asustes. Mi nombre es Slash

-claro, perdona

-bueno, ¿sabes para que estoy aquí?

-sí, lo sé. Se supone que debes vencerme- Slash rio nuevamente y me miro de manera displicente. Mire a uno y otro lado y luego replantee la frase -¿se supone que debo vencerte?- asintió satisfecho, era obvio que no creía que debiera esforzarse por derrotarme. Fruncí los labios y él bajo de su roca

-verás, tú debes esforzarte puesto que yo tengo algo que tú no- apenas iba a preguntarle a que se refería con eso cuando un sonido capto mi atención y dirigí la vista hacia el lugar donde Slash había estado sentado. Muy tarde comprendí que esta prueba era la de Supervivencia.

 **\- POV Normal –**

Shadow salió de detrás de una cascada y dio un gritito sorprendido al momento de sentir el agua sobre su piel, el túnel había finalizado tan abruptamente que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de sorprenderse al salir de él –demonios- musito enfurruñada mientras sacudía los brazos para secarlos -¿dónde estoy?- la chica miro a su alrededor y pudo ver que todo el lugar era un paraje rocoso por el que el río se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista –supongo que aquí es mi prueba- se dijo a sí misma y comenzó a avanzar por entre las rocas. Para su sorpresa resulto que había salido a un costado de la cascada. De hecho había salido del costado izquierdo de la misma, justo donde estaba la orilla.

La tortuga comenzó a caminar siguiendo la orilla cuando escucho un lastimero gemido que provenía de entre un montículo de rocas un poco más al frente. Corrió en esa dirección y se sorprendió de encontrar a un mutante de cocodrilo de gran tamaño tirado en la orilla del río. Un súbito pensamiento le hiso recordar a Cabeza de Piel, su amiga lagarto -¿hola?- pregunto tímidamente mientras se aproximaba a la criatura -¿estás bien?

-¿Quién anda ahí?- musito el lagarto abriendo débilmente los ojos

-mi nombre es Shadow

-¡Shadow!- exclamo el lagarto incorporándose súbitamente, pero una herida que tenía en el pecho lanzo un chorro de sangre y le obligo a recostarse sobre la tierra nuevamente. Shadow se acerco a él de inmediato y reviso la herida –Shadow…- musito el mutante lagarto –soy Cabeza de Piel, se supone que debía luchar contigo pero…- el lagarto se retorció de dolor cuando la chica le puso medicina sobre la herida

-oh, no seas un bebé, ni que ardiera tanto- espeto ella

-no eres tú la que está lastimada- se quejo él, ella se disponía a seguir tratando la herida con el botiquín que había traidor en su cinturón pero el lagarto la detuvo y la miro seriamente –escúchame, entre nosotros hay un traidor, él y los suyos me atacaron y me dejaron así. Planean destruir al Clan, para ello quieren toarlos de rehenes a ustedes y obligar al Maestro a entregarles las Gemas Arcoíris. Se van a llevar a uno de tus amigos para atrapar a los otros

-¿cómo dices?- pregunto ella -¿a quién?

-al que salga en las montañas.

 **\- En el Bosque -** Hio corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas mientras atravesaba el bosque. Cuando había salido del túnel lo primero que encontró fue a uno de las guerreras más reconocidas del Pie, Victoria Falco, la Reina Rata, tirada en un charco de sangre. Se le acerco y esta le comunico las terribles noticias. Un traidor había saboteado su prueba para destruir al pie y Midnight estaba en peligro. Antes de marcharse del lugar Hio uso el comunicador de Falco para llamar a la sede del Pie y decirles lo que estaba pasando. Por suerte este no estaba roto y pudo llamar casi de inmediato.

-no te apures, Mid; ya voy- dijo Hio en voz alta mientras corría

 **\- POV Midnight –**

Salté lejos cuando una bomba cayó justo donde estaba parado y recibí un puñetazo en la cara que me mando volando cerca de un muro de roca, luego me aparte para esquivar unas shuriken que cayeron en línea en el mismo sitio donde antes había estado. Saque unas bombas de humo y las lancé hacia donde sabía que ellos estaban, creí que podría escapar pero, de pronto, Slash salto sobre el humo empuñando su enorme mazo dispuesto a golpearme iba a lanzarme al frente para esquivarlo cuando algo (llámenlo instinto) me dijo que delante de mí había alguien y, en vez de saltar hacia el frente, estire los brazos, tome las muñecas de quien estaba delante de mí y le atraje hacía mí. Leonardo emergió del humo mirándome sorprendido.

Gruñi por el esfuerzo al momento de tirarme al suelo de espaldas y alzar las piernas para mantener a Leo por encima de mí -¿Qué estás…?- empezó a preguntar cuando el mazo de Slash le pego con fuerza en el caparazón y él se quedo sin aire. Antes de que Slash pudiese reaccionar alce a Leo en el aire y lo patee lejos de mí al tiempo que me ponía de pie. Atravesó el humo volando y se estampo contra una roca perdiendo el conocimiento en el acto. Sus hermanos gritaron y luego me miraron, Slash levanto el mazo para golpearme y yo desenfunde la katana (que traía atada a mi cinturón) y le hice un corte en el caparazón, luego volví a enfundar la katana tan rápido como pude y salte lejos cuando Mik se lanzo sobre mí, Don vino junto a Slash y observo la herida. Me mantuve a cierta distancia de ellos mientras recuperaba el aliento y Don me miro fijo –no sabía que usabas el Iaigiri- me dijo

-soy un caparazón lleno de sorpresas- bromee tratando de enfundar mi voz con toda la confianza que no sentía en ese momento, aunque la verdad no sé que es Iaigiri. Para mi suerte Mik tampoco lo sabía y cuando pregunto salí de la duda

-¿Qué es Iaigiri?

-es un estilo que lucha que consiste en desenfundar una katana, cortar al oponente y volverla a enfundar tan rápido como se pueda

-eso no importa- espeto Rafa. Cuando me voltee a verlo pude ver que tenia ambas manos apoyadas en el piso y parecía estar intentando concentrarse –este sujeto ya me cabreo, Mik, nos lo llevaremos ahora. Diles a las aves que estén listas

-¿aves?- me pregunte, un segundo después el piso comenzó a temblar y resquebrajarse justo debajo de las manos de Rafa, antes de que pudiese reaccionar el suelo bajo mis pies se quebró también y yo caí en una grieta. Estaba hundido hasta el pecho y solo me aferraba a la tierra firme con el brazo derecho cuando Don se me acerco y me miro desde arriba, luego desvió la mirada y le hablo a Rafa

-¿no crees que es muy pronto para usar tu Soul en él?

-¿Soul?- pregunte y Don me miro extrañado, nuevamente mi instinto me dijo que debía hacer algo. Esta vez, hablar con él –no, genio; no sé que es el Soul- le dije anticipando la pregunta que él iba a hacerme. Él pareció sorprenderse, pero luego negó resignadamente con la cabeza y dijo

-el Soul es la energía de un ninja, es algo así como una proyección externa del alma. Existen muchos tipos, pero algunos son más raros que otros. Rafa tiene el Chaotic Soul que destruye todo lo que su portador toca. Ahora mismo ha destruido el suelo para atraparte…

-y atraer a mis amigos- ataje

-así es, ellos piensan que unos traidores están tras las Gemas Arcoíris. Eso les dijeron los que se toparon con ellos

-porque los engañaron a ellos también, ¿verdad?- deduje y Don sonrió pero no respondió

-nosotros queremos las gemas- dijo Mik –pero no te llevaremos por eso, Mid, esto es por venganza, oh, y para que Rafa pueda quedarse con Shadow

-estás pirado si piensas que eso sucederá- lo desafié, entonces la tierra me jalo y yo me hundí. Escuche claramente las risas de los dos que tenía delante antes de quedar inconsciente por falta de oxigeno.

 **\- Donde Darkness -**

Miro a su alrededor mientras, a su espalda, un hombre mitad águila mitad humano bebía sorbos de agua de una botella que le había dado –entonces, ¿te llamas, Pigeon Pete?- le dijo mirándolo brevemente. El sujeto tenía abdominales marcados, brazos musculosos recubiertos de plumas que usaba como alas, un pantalón de mezclilla cubría sus tonificadas piernas y sus pies eran garras de águila. Tenía los ojos azul zafiro y su cabello, corto hasta los hombros era de color café. La parte baja de su cara era un pico resplandeciente

-así es- confirmo el hombre secándose el pico con el dorso de la mano –mis compañeros y yo fuimos enviados a realizar la Prueba de Fuerza con ustedes cuando nos han atacado. En total somos cinco: Slash (la tortuga), Tyler Rockwell (el mono), Victoria Falco (la Rata), Cabeza de Piel (el Lagarto) y yo, Pigeon Pete (el Águila). Os hacemos llamar los Mutanimales, somos un escuadrón de mutantes perteneciente al Clan del Pie

-ya…- Darkness desvió la vista al frente mientras consideraba lo que Midnight le había dicho de los Mutanimales de su dimensión. Allá eran cuatro y no había ninguna chica, pero eso no importaba, ahora tenía que salvar a su amigo en las montañas, pero para ello necesitaba averigua todo lo que pudiera de los atacantes de Pete –dime, ¿cómo dices que te atacaron?

 **\- Donde Nightmare -**

Nightmare observo fijamente al hombre mono delante suyo, la vestimenta y accesorios eran iguales a los del Tyler Rockwell que Mid les había descrito, pero el físico era distinto. La cara, manos y torso eran de un leve color rosado mientras que el pelaje era blanco, además de que ese Rockwell tenía cola

-estoy listo- dijo el mono terminando la merienda que Night le había dado –vamos a buscar a los otros- la tortuga asintió y se puso de pie para irse con el mono.


End file.
